Jaune Arc: Life is a Game
by RebukeX7
Summary: -Three shot- A/U Jaune had done it, he had gotten into Beacon albeit through dishonest means- and was prepared to achieve his dreams. However two weeks before his departure his estranged sister, sensing his dishonesty, comes home to make sure he's ready. Through blood, lots of his blood, sweat and tears she made sure that he would be prepared for what is to come.
1. Prolouge

**A lot of people had been asking me to write a LIAG for RWBY a few more for Vindictus, seeing how Vindictus is an MMO type game I figured I could make a crossover and move some of the elements into RWBY.**

**And in honor of an MMORPG type setting this time, Jaune was the perfect character to choose as a protagonist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Vindictus/Mabinogi unfortunately.**

**-Over A hundred Years Ago-**

It had been fifteen years since the end of the Great War and the Arch Patriarch was now lying on a hospital bed. He had shown up to help end the fierce struggle. His mysterious appearance along with that of a mysterious abandoned continent had surprised everyone, it was as if he were flung from another world but still helped fight. He was an unusual fighter, skilled with his sword and shield which had become known as Crocea Mors. Though he showed up as a young boy he seemed to age at an unnatural rate and within mere months he had the physique of a twenty-five year old.

This had confused many, and doctors had proclaimed it was a rare disorder. The Arc Patriarch shook his head, if they knew the truth this entire world would turn upside down. He glanced to the side and saw his son looking down at him with tears in his eyes.

"Dad…"

"Listen my boy, that last Grimm hunt took a lot out of me. I know I don't look it, by I am a very old man. I'm tired and it's time for me to return home."

"Home?" The boy questioned in confusion.

"Listen to me my son. This is my last demand, under no circumstances must you or any of your descendants unlock their Aura." The man said seriously. "Who knows what terrors will befall this world if that happens. There is a goddess out there, Morrighan, she is a benevolent deity but only to my people-_our-_ people. If she comes here, this world would truly turn to dust."

"We can fight her!"

"You'll die!" The man snapped making his son flinch, never had he seen the man resemble anything resembling fear like he was now. "She's been looking for me for years now and I fear she is slowly coming to this world. I had found out some things about her when I researched an abandoned continent in my world, the things I found…let's say there was a reason I brought it with me. On top of all that, people here are finally getting suspicious about my strange aging. It's time for me to go home son. Take my blade and end me."

"W-what, no it doesn't have to be this way!" The boy shouted as tears fell from his eyes.

"It does! Do not cry my child, death is a mere inconvenience for my people. But for humans it is the absolute end. This world shall not suffer because I stood up for what I believed was right. I'm asking you to be a hero boy. End me and save billions of lives and make sure, under no circumstances that our bloodline activates their aura even if the family name has to end with you. I know it's an unfair sacrifice, but it's for the greater good!"

Not trusting his voice, the boy nodded as he picked up his father's legendary blade. Tears nearly blinded him as he brought the blade down swiftly.

_***SCHTICK!***_

"T-that's my boy…" The man gasped out with a smile as his body dissolved into particles of white light. The boy fell to his knees as his father's presence vanished form Remnant.

**~Present Day~**

**-A small Town by the eastern border of Vale-**

Two weeks.

Fourteen Days.

That was when Jaune Arc would begin his new life at Beacon. To say his family was surprised would be an understatement. His six sisters that had still lived with him had openly gaped at him when he showed them his acceptance letter, and his mother had completely broken down in tears. Part of him felt guilty about accepting the praise when he had actually lied his way into the prestigious academy.

That guilt, however, had completely disappeared when he saw the look of pride that his father had shown him. Jaune was never a stellar combatant and despite the long line of heroes in his family, Jaune's father had never looked down upon him. The Arc patriarch just said that Jaune was not meant for combat and that he would support his son in whatever he decided to do with his life.

However, Jaune _wanted_ to be a hunter, a hero, and figured he would learn how to live up to his family name by entering Beacon. Surely the teachers there didn't expect him to be a powerful hunter on day one and would take time to teach Jaune his flaws.

Later he would laugh at his naivety.

Two Weeks until his life changed forever.

It was with that thought that Jaune got up from his bed with a smile sure that nothing could ruin his good mood. Jaune put on his usual pair of jeans and his favorite hoody before slipping on his sneakers and made his way down to the kitchen.

"Jaune, my boy, come here! I have a present for you!" Jaune's father called out and the young blond walked into his living room to find his father grinning at him as pieces of white armor lay on the floor. "In honor of your acceptance, I bought you some armor.

"Dad, you shouldn't have." Jaune said in surprise, his father usually wasn't one to give gifts unless it was a holiday or something.

"Nonsense! Can't have my only son getting mauled by Grimm, can I?" Jaune's father questioned rhetorically, before stepping to the side and revealing a sword in a white scabbard. Jaune blinked in confusion at the weapon, he could have sworn he had seen it somewhere before. Glancing at the fireplace his eyes widened in shock as he realized the rusty shield that had always hung over it was missing.

"No way, is that-"

"Yup! The Arc family sword, Crocea Mors! I figured I would get it cleaned up for you, now that there is a reason to use it. Come on try out your gifts!" The Arc Patriarch said with a booming laughter as Jaune felt his guilt coming back. He nearly broke out in tears at his father's gesture before shaking his head and nodding with a determined expression. It took a moment for Jaune to clip his armor on before picking up the blade.

"_Wow, this thing definitely has some weight." _Jaune thought in surprise as he held the blade.

"Oh and one more surprise!" Jaune's father said as his mother walked in to the room with a bright smile.

"Huh, what is it?" Jaune asked in confusion as he watched his mother wipe tears of joy form her eyes.

"Your big sister came home to see you off!" Jaune's mother said happily.

…And just like that Jaune's good mood vanished.

"What?" Jaune asked blankly as his face went white. Terror struck his heart as his father wrapped an armor around his wife and nodded with a smile.

"Yup, we mailed her about your acceptance and she took the first ferry back from Rocheste to come spend your last few weeks here to see you off.

"Oh dear dust, why?" Jaune whispered in terror as a woman a bit taller than him stepped in to the room with a smirk. She had long blonde hair, tanned skin, and bright blue eyes that threatened to pierce his very soul. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a yellow blouse.

"What's the matter little brother? Aren't you glad to see me?" The woman asked curiously making him shudder involuntarily.

"H-h-hi Fifi…" Jaune stuttered out as her smirk grew. Ah yes, Fiona Arc. That was a woman that terrified our young hero to no end. As the oldest Arc and female she, unlike our hero, had expectations. Their mother wanted to groom her into what she believed to be the perfect woman. A good cooker, cleaner, etc. Things that would make her the perfect housewife.

Fiona, however, had other plans.

Like Jaune, if not more so, she had the drive for combat. Unlike Jaune, however, she succeeded. Fed up with their mother's pampering, she chopped down a tree and made a wooden sword and shield. After that she did a few odd jobs around town to afford a ferry ticket to Cohlen. Cohlen was virtually on the other side of the planet in a continent that few ventured to and was not technologically advanced so there was no airship support. There was, however, a mercenary outpost-The Crimson Blades.

The Crimson Blades were known for their virtually zero percent failure rate and their acceptance of any potential mercenary no matter what age, race, gender, or sexual orientation. If you showed promise, you were in. Fiona had shown up with her wooden sword and shield one day and got through their training site.

The Arc family had no idea what happened to the young woman after that but mere months later she had become Captain of the Royal army, after an apparent war she had become Supreme Commander and was later given the title of Godslayer for reasons she felt unnecessary to disclose.

All of this plus the fact that she had an uncanny ability to sense Jaune's bullshit made him very terrified to be in her presence.

"So Jaune, I heard you got accepted into Beacon." Fiona said with a smile and Jaune nodded, not trusting his voice. "You must have really gotten stronger since I left. Mom, dad, mind if we go out and spar for a bit-just to bond of course."

"Haha! You two never change! You always did rough-house when you were kids!" Their father laughed as Jaune seemed to momentarily suffer from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"Don't be too rough you two, you Fiona just got back." Their mother said with a small pout making Fiona laugh.

"Don't worry mom, I'm just spending some quality time with my little brother." Fiona said as she wrapped an arm around Jaune. He whimpered as her limb tightened greatly. "Right?"

"R-right…"

**-Forest Clearing: 30 minutes later-**

Fiona stretched as she and Jaune stood alone in a clearing.

"Before we begin, mind telling me how you snuck your way into Beacon? Less bruises for honestly." Fiona said nonchalantly making Jaune shudder.

"I-I got my hands on some fake transcripts." Jaune said as he shut his eyes, not wanting to see her explode.

…

…

"Well damn, good job. You didn't have to suffer splinters and a week-long boat ride." Fiona said sounding slightly impressed making him look at her incredulously. "What? I am mad you're endangering yourself but I'm no hypocrite. I completely understand why you did it."

"R-really?" Jaune asked incredulously.

"Of course, you're an Arc battle is in your blood even if you are ill-prepared." Fiona shrugged. "Now pull out Crocea Mors, I want to see if it really is as strong as the stories say." Fiona ordered as she drew her own blade as her shield rested on her left arm. Jaune did as ordered, not wanting to test his luck. He blinked in confusion as he looked at her weapons.

"What are those by the way?"

"Hmm? Oh just my Noblesse Longsword & shield. Made them from the remains of some pretty insanely powerful enemies. Fun fact, there are monster besides Grimm out there at least on the continent I live on anyway." Fiona said as she shrugged.

"I-I see." Jaune said as sweat slid down his face. _"This woman is a monster."_

"Oh man up, I'm not even wearing my actual armor-not that I ever really need it-we're just going to spar." Fiona said as she rolled her eyes.

"But why? We already know you're stronger!" Jaune shouted in fear making her roll her eyes.

"Tell me, do you want to be a hero?" Fiona questioned suddenly making him nod.

"Yes."

"No you don't." Fiona deadpanned. "You like the idea of being a hero, but the reality is far more than you can handle." Fiona said as she unbuttoned her blouse. Jaune was confused before he paled at the faint scars that littered her torso. "During the time I was gone I became a hero. Know what else? I went through literal hell. I was in over my head and I realized it quick. I thought I wanted to be a hero, I was wrong a few months in my new dream was to simply live." Jaune looked at his older sister in horror.

"Then why didn't you just come back home, why do that to yourself!?"

"I made friends my first day over there, a group of new strange mercenaries from all walks of life. They needed me, depended on me, and I couldn't leave them behind. I had to adapt to the cruelty of reality, I had to cut down all those who stood in our way. I was manipulated into killing comrades all because of a goddess who has forsaken us all." Fiona said as her eyes glistened with unshed tears that refused to fall.

"Fiona-"

"Listen to me Jaune, there is one thing you must remember about this world. There are two types of people when faced with the horrors of our reality. There are those who are crushed by it, and there are those like us, like all Arcs." Fiona said seriously. "We become who we are meant to be."

"I see…Listen Fiona, I can't even imagine what it is you've been through. But I want to be a hero, I can feel it in my heart. I know I'm weak but it's who I was meant to be!" Jaune said passionately as her eyes narrowed.

"I know. I can't change your mind no matter what, but I can at least prevent your dumbass from coming home in a body bag." Fiona said with small smirk. "Two weeks, in two weeks I'll teach you everything I've learnt in my travels. It's not much, especially with how advanced everything is on this side of the globe-but it's enough. You can build from it once you get to Beacon. Raise your shield. I'll teach you blocking the first week and swordsman ship the second."

"Uh sis? Teaching me anything combat related in two-weeks is a pipe dream." Jaune said nervously making her shake her head.

"You really need confidence Jaune, didn't dad tell you? Ladies love it." Fiona teased. "Besides I'm about to give you hell training. Now raise your shield, blocking is the single most important part of your fighting style!" Fiona shouted as she ran forward with her blade held high. Jaune paled as she brought her powerful blade down on his and clumsily raised his shield.

_***KRANG!***_

"Kyaaa!" Jaune screeched as he was forced to his knees. Fiona blinked at the sound of his scream and was going to tease him about it when she felt a small pain in her wrist.

"_Unbelievable, this would have damaged any of my opponent's defenses if not shatter them. Crocea Mors isn't even scratched…just how strong is that old shield anyway!?" _Fiona wondered incredulously before a smirk graced her lips. "Not bad Jauney looks like I won't have to worry about breaking the family heirloom, no need to go easy!"

"_I should have quit." _Jaune thought as hindsight hit him with the force of an Ursa. Perhaps he could have been a professional dancer instead.

**-2 weeks Later-**

"Come on you're better than that!" Fiona shouted as she brought her blade down on her brother whom quickly rose his shield at the perfect moment causing blue sparks to erupt from his shield. Fiona grinned as her sword bounced off of the blade as Jaune stepped forward and slammed his shield into her.

_***Krang!***_

_***Krang!***_

_***Krang!***_

Fiona winced as the shield bashed her three times before she was sent sliding back, her sheer endurance forcing her to stay on her feet.

"Nice counter attack." Fiona said as she wiped some blood from her lip. "If I was anyone else that would have either finished me or sent me crashing across the ground.

"Well I did learn from the best." Jaune said with a smirk as he kept his shield in front of him. He had learned long ago not to let his guard down around his sister.

"Damn straight." Fiona agreed before she dashed forward. Jaune narrowed his eyes as he did the same and just before they met in the center of the clearing, they both spun around to build momentum before releasing a devastating kick towards each other.

_***BOOOOOOOM!***_

The ground beneath them shattered from the force of the two absurdly powerful kicks. They gritted their teeth in pain before they were both sent sliding back from each other. Tearing up the ground as their heels dug deep into it.

"Heh, you even mastered my Amaranth kick, and your standing endurance is just a little lower than mine." Fiona muttered before a bright smile illuminated her face. "Enough, were done you can now at least survive for a bit in Rocheste."

"A bit!?" Jaune interrupted incredulously. "Where the hell are you living sis!?" Jaune questioned in morbid fascination making her wave him off.

"Tell you what, find at least three companions you would die for, learn a little more from Beacon and you and I will tackle Twilight Desert together one day. Do well enough and I'll find you a good position in the army. I might even let you assassinate Riordan for your first mission."

"I'd do that even if I wasn't part of your army." Jaune muttered with a slight eye-twitch. He, of course, had never met the douchebag named Riordan but from his sister's stories he was due for a nice beating. She may have terrified him, but no one gets away with treating his siblings like trash!

That's just how the Arcs rolled.

Turning his shield back into a sheath, once again ignoring his sister's complaints about their father playing favorites, he sheathed his sword and looked at her with a smile.

"Thanks Fifi, for everything. I know we didn't get along as kids but I appreciate you preventing me from getting myself killed."

"Don't mention it Jauney. I may not like you all the time, but I do love you. Here, I have a present for you." Fiona said as she handed him an old looking book. Jaune blinked in confusion as he grabbed it.

**+1 Paladin's Diary Obtained!**

"What's this, sis?"

"It's called the Paladin's Diary. Read it when you get the chance. Who knows maybe one day I'll be able to go all out against you. It's been awhile since I've had a good fight." Fiona told him with a wink. "Think of it as my send-off present, I have to head back to the ferry soon, my friends still need me-"Fiona was cut off as strong arms embraced her as her brother buried his head into her neck. She patted his back comfortingly as she felt her shoulder become wet with his tear.

"Thank you for everything Fiona, words can't describe how much this means to me."

"Now, now, don't punk on me now little bro. Where's the man that just parried my kick at?" Fiona asked good-naturedly.

"Sorry, just don't be a stranger and take care of yourself. Also, would it kill you to visit or call once in a while?" Jaune asked with a mock glare making her roll her eyes.

"Sorry work caught up with me, mom forced me to get one of those scroll things last night so at the least I'll keep in touch." Fiona said as she pulled out a piece of paper. "Beacon is supposed to supply you with one so here's my number, call me when you get settled in."

"Will do!" Jaune said with a smile.

"Good, now hurry off Dad's waiting to take you to the airship." Jaune nodded and walked off towards the house as Fiona began to leave the clearing. Neither sibling noticed a middle-aged blonde man grinning at the scene.

"_I have the greatest kids ever. Wonder what will become of the other six."_

**-Two Hours Later-**

Hell.

That was where one Jaune Arc believed he was as he struggled to stand straight on the airship as his stomach flipped.

"_I…I can't hold it in anymore!" _Jaune thought in horror as his lunch forced itself from his mouth.

"Guess, the view isn't for everyone."

"It was a nice view while it lasted." Jaune heard as he stumbled through the ship.

**Title Received: Vomit Boy!**

"_Ugh…perfect start."_

"My shoes!"

**-45 minutes later-**

Jaune had been on Beacon's campus for all of a good fifteen minutes and knew already that he owed his sister a life-debt. The sight of a fifteen year old girl exploding was his first hint, but seeing that said girl had the most bullshit weapon he had ever seen was what had told him that he would have gotten destroyed.

"A scythe. That turns into a high-impact sniper rifle." Jaune deadpanned for the fifth time as the girl glanced at her weapon awkwardly.

"Oh come on, it's not that over-the-top!"

Jaune just stared.

"This…_this_ is a weapon. A bit old fashioned I'll admit, but it gets the job done." Jaune said as he held up Crocea Mors before pointing at Crescent Rose. _"That_. That…thing… should be illegal." Jaune shuddered as he thought about the stories Fiona had told him about her friend Evie who like to use a scythe from time to time. "Do you have any idea how fast you have to be to actually use something like that?" Jaune asked incredulously.

He had known her for all of five minutes but knew she was a good huntress, only being fifteen she was obviously a prodigy. He'd have to see her in action but she seemed to be a good candidate for his "Party" as his sister called it.

Ruby's sudden smirk unnerved our young hero to no end.

"Luckily for me then, my semblance is speed!" Ruby said sounding proud as Jaune looked at his first friend at this insane school in confusion.

"Semblance…?"

Now Ruby was the one to look at him in confusion as they continued walking.

"Yeah you know the-wait where are we going?" Ruby asked suddenly making Jaune blink in confusion.

"No idea, I was following you!"

…

…

…

"Think there's a directory?" Jaune finally asked as the two awkward teams stood alone on the campus.

**-30 minutes later-**

Jaune stood around awkwardly after his shorter companion ditched him to go speak to her sister. He sighed and decided to look around for more candidates that could be in his party. He idly noted his young companion had found herself in an argument with some beautiful white haired girl. Part of him wanted to go help her out but growing up with seven sisters taught him not to get involved with fights between two women. He sent out a silent prayed for Ruby.

"-And talk about cute boys like tall, blond, and scraggily over there!" The White haired girl said as she pointed at Jaune suddenly.

"_Huh, guess dad was right about Arc's being noticed by all ladies." _Jaune mused. He was going to go over and speak when the headmaster began a quick speech which quickly caught his attention. When the speech was over Jaune threw his two cents in on the girl's argument. "I am a natural blond by the way." Jaune piped up as he walked passed the white-haired girl.

**-That Night-**

"_Still no luck on creating a party, this was harder than sis said."_ Jaune thought as he went through his bags to find his onesie. He paled when he saw a note from his sister next to a mysterious package.

_Dear Jauney,_

_I had a feeling you listened to dad about those terrible pajamas and burned them. Luckily for you I had the _foresight_ to buy you some inner armor before I departed! Hope you're enjoying Beacon, I know you'll make us proud._

_With Love,_

_Fifi_

"_Oh no." _Jaune thought in horror as he reread the words inner armor. He had destroyed his sister's clothes in a fight once and what he saw under it still made a chill go down his spine. There is some things a man should never know about his older sister.

Like how she looks in a thong.

"_Please be modest, please be modest, please be modest!" _Was Jaune's mantra as he opened the package slowly.

**-With Ruby-**

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby told her sister whom smirked.

"I know I do-"

"…Yang?" Ruby asked her sister whom was gaping at something behind them, glancing back she felt her jaw drop as she saw her red-face friend shaking his head as he looked for a place to sleep. Instead of his favorite set of pajamas, his sister left him with a single pair of black shorts which had the Arc symbol embroidered on the left leg in gold. Even if she decided to become a hero, his sister still knew her way around a needle and thread.

Still they were a little too tight in some areas for comfort.

Jaune blinked as he felt eyes on him and turned to see the entirety of the room's females staring at him. Jaune scratched behind his head nervously before spotting Ruby. Jaune gave the girl a wink and a two-finger salute in acknowledgement before continuing his epic quest to find a bed.

"…"

"…"

"You know you've made some good friends Ruby." Yang said suddenly as she watch the young knight walk away. Or more accurately she stared at his backside and her pulse quickened with every step he took. "Think you can get me his number-"Yang was cut off thanks to a pillow to the face courtesy of a blushing Ruby.

**-The next Day: Beacon Locker room-**

"_It's been a day and I still haven't gotten one party member!"_ Jaune thought incredulously as he looked around for at least one person that would eventually be willing to die for him. It was a morbid way to put it, but like his sister said it was better to call the situation for what it was. Party members could be as close as family after a while but it all starts with trying to find someone to take a mortal blow for you. He blinked when he saw the white-haired girl from yesterday talking to a red-head that seemed strangely familiar to him.

"_Well she did say I was cute, maybe I can get her to fight with me. Remember what dad and Fiona said, I need confidence." _Jaune mused as he approached her. "Hey I couldn't help notice you talking about me yesterday, tell you what if you want I'll let you be a part of my team." Jaune said with a charming smile as the girl face-palmed.

"Oh no, not you." The girl muttered as the red-head cleared her throat.

"Actually the teams are comprised of four students each so-"

"Oh that's right, how about you join as well. You look like you could handle yourself." Jaune said with a smile.

Oh he had no idea.

Before she could respond the white-haired girl stood in between them with a frown.

"Jaune, was it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." Jaune said as he gave her a smirk. For some reason this made the red-head look at him with a mix of surprise and hope.

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said with a smile and a wave. The white-haired girl continued her introduction, but Jaune heard none of it. Oh no, he was too busy staring at the weapon resting on the bench behind Pyrrha. It had to have been the single most powerful and beautiful looking spear he had ever seen. With how much effort was seemingly put into crafting it, he could tell it was not a single use spear.

Why did this weapon mean so much to Jaune?

From his sister's stories, and Fiona beating this one lesson into him repeatedly Jaune Arc had learned one thing about being a hero.

Spears were a must.

The amount of times a spear saved his sister's life or allowed her to break of parts of monsters to later forge into weapons and armor were incalculable. If he learned one thing it was that spears were life. Unfortunately he had no access to this glorious weapon type and prayed that he would never need one. Now, however, he saw a woman with potentially the greatest spear of all time.

He couldn't let this opportunity slip.

Too much was at stake!

Placing a hand over the white-haired girl's mouth to silence her ranting, to both girl's disbelief, he gently, but firmly pushed her away and stepped up towards Pyrrha. Placing both hands on her shoulders he gazed firmly into her eyes.

"Is that your spear?"

A bit confused and apprehensive, Pyrrha nodded making him give her a dazzling smile that made her heart jump for a second.

"You're perfect." Jaune said seriously as her cheeks reddened.

"W-what?" Pyrrha asked in confusion she saw the strange trance he went off into when Weiss started speaking and could tell he still had no idea who she was which only made this situation more confusing.

"Pyrrha I'm not going to beat around the bush, I'm going to get straight to the point." Jaune said seriously once again surprising her as many people would tried to be sneaky to get something from her- much like was she was suspecting Weiss was doing. "I need you." The way he said it made it sound as if his entire existence were on the line.

"Wh-wh-what!?" Pyrrha stuttered out and before he could respond, Jaune felt a sensation of weightlessness and was sent crashing into a locker courtesy of a glyph from Weiss.

"The nerve of you!" Weiss snapped before turning away. "Hmph, let's go Pyrrha!" Weiss said as she practically drug the Spartan out of the locker room. Pyrrha barely managed to grab her spear as she stared back at the dazed knight.

"Oh…my back…"Jaune groaned as Ruby and Yang walked towards him.

"Having some trouble there, Lady Killer?"

**+1 Title Received: Lady Killer**

"So close…" Jaune winced out as he stood up with a grimace. His standing endurance wasn't on par with his sister's yet so from time to time he still found himself being knocked down, though such occasions were rare they were still inconvenient.

"Pretty smooth there killer, if _Snow Angel_ wasn't there you might have gotten a shot." Yang said with a wink as Ruby rolled her eyes and helped her friend up.

"Let's go Jaune, the professors are waiting."

**-20 minutes later-**

Ozpin had finished explaining the situation as they stood on the cliff, but something still bugged him. He still had no idea what a landing strategy was. He racked his memories for all of the things his sister taught him but could not find anything about a landing strategy. He nervously glanced to the side to see the other first years.

One in particular that caught his eye was an orange haired girl that was possibly the shortest student there, but had what looked like the heaviest weapon. Jaune could tell that whatever the weapon was it focused on damage and not speed.

"_She focuses on damage per hit but is probably a glass cannon due to her weaker body…a berserker type perhaps?" _Jaune wondered as she spoke to a taller man in green. In contrast to her he was the exact opposite and his weapons did not seem to focus on damage but rather speed, if he guessed they were probably even rapid fire. _"He on the other hand focuses on damage per second, a contrast but still effective. The black haired girl with the bow seems to be the same but with his apparent relationship with the orange-haired girl, their synergy is his selling point."_

Finally Jaune turned to Pyrrha and nearly felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at her weapon. Unfortunately (?) Pyrrha saw him but misinterpreted his love-struck glance and looked away as her cheeks reddened.

"_Definitely a ranger, and that shield…beautiful." _Jaune thought in amazement. Let it be known that thanks to his sister, Jaune had developed a love for shields and defense that was on par with Ruby's love for weapons in general. _"She'd be an effective ranger, but is probably a jack of all trades. She'd compliment my abilities as a tank perfectly. Out of everyone she is my highest priority."_ He was a little upset that there was no medic, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Jaune you're drooling." Ruby whispered as she shook her head making him chuckle nervously as he wiped his mouth much to Yang's amusement. Suddenly Jaune raised his hand gaining Ozpin's attention.

"Yes young man?"

"I just have a statement to make." Jaune said as he pointed to the two child hood friends and Pyrrha. "Orange, green, and especially Pyrrha are going to be on my team, dibs." Jaune said before giving everyone else, including Yang and Ruby, a glare which made them shudder slightly. "Back off." Everyone minus those he called out looked at him in apprehension.

After all anyone crazy enough to use a sword and shield in this day in age was either incredibly stupid or could fuck you up in ways you couldn't even imagine.

"Yeah right Killer, as random as this is? I bet you 10,000 lien per member." Yang said with a smirk. "For every one not on your team you owe me ten grand and vice-versa."

"You're on, do not doubt an Arc's ability to pick a team." Jaune said with a smirk of his own as Ruby shook her head.

"Oh Ren! I want that guy as our team leader, he's cool!"

"Not now, Nora." Ren sighed as Jaune turned back to his amused headmaster with a nod.

"Okay, continue. I'm ready for anything."

**-2 minutes later-**

"Fuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkk meeeeeeeee!" Jaune shouted as he was flung into the forest.

"That boy is going to get himself killed." Glynda sighed.

"On the contrary, he may just be our most interesting student." Ozpin said as he smirked into his mug.

**-With Jaune-**

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead...if I don't life flare, I'm so dead!" Jaune shouted as he descended into the forest.

_***Bang!***_

_***SCHTICK!***_

Jaune's descent was halted as a familiar spear pinned his hood into a tree. Jaune looked up at the glorious weapon which saved his life with tears in his eyes.

"Oh dust, Pyrrha I love you!" Jaune shouted out in gratitude.

"I-I'll be there in a second!" Pyrrha shouted back.

**-15 minutes later-**

Weiss had walked into the clearing but luckily for him she had partnered with Ruby and walked away. This came to a relief for him because he had already planned out his party and was not about to let his partner choice be ruined by dumb luck.

"So, is it too late to take you up on that offer?" Pyrrha asked as she walked into the area.

"For you Pyrrha, never, I'd wait for you forever." Jaune said with a charming smile which she awkwardly returned.

**-20 minutes alter-**

Jaune and Pyrrha continued their trek through the forest even as they heard the distant sounds of gunfire. Jaune just hoped it wasn't orange and green because he wanted them in his team in one piece. So caught up in his thoughts he didn't see the branch Pyrrha was pushing out of the way, racing back towards his face.

_***BAM!***_

"Damn." Jaune muttered as the branch broke on his face, making him stumble back a step. Wiping his cheek he frowned when he saw blood. "Meh, its nothing to waste a potion over." Jaune shrugged as Pyrrha continued to apologize.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry it's nothing." Jaune said as he waved it off with a laugh.

"Still…why didn't you activate your aura?" Pyrrha questioned in confusion.

…

…

…

…

"…My what now?" Jaune deadpanned as Pyrrha gaped at him.

"Your aura…"

"Come again, say what?" Jaune questioned in confusion.

"You mean to tell me you came to Beacon without any idea of what an aura was? How on earth do you fight Grimm with a sword and shield!?"

"Very, very, carefully." Jaune said seriously making her shake her head.

"Aura is the manifestation of our souls that shields our hearts." Pyrrha said seriously as a Jaune looked towards her in amazement.

"Shield? So you mean it's like a defense?"

"Like a defense? Jaune, Aura is the primary defense of all hunters!" Jaune gaped at her and was wondering why his sister didn't tell him about it…

Then he paled when he realized she probably didn't know what it was herself since she had no formal training.

Yet she still became Supreme commander of a royal army and a Godslayer…

Damn Fifi was a badass!

"Oh teach me the ways of the aura great Pyrrha!" Jaune pleaded as he fell to his knees and clasped his hands together making her giggle at his antics.

"Come here, it'll just take a second." Pyrrha said as she held his head in her hands. Jaune watched in awe as her body began to glow red as a white light covered his body. He felt his wound from the branch heal along with the bruises he got from his sister. Jaune stood up slowly as she released him.

"There it's done. That power you feel? That's your aura, and you have a lot of it Jaune." Pyrrha said with a smile, no idea that she had just probably sent remnant spiraling to certain destruction.

"This power…" Jaune muttered quietly he felt as though he could take on the world. It was if the power he gained form training with his sister was increased ten-fold. "…rapid healing plus increased defense?" Jaune whispered as he began to cackle evilly making Pyrrha blink owlishly. "I will be the greatest tank of all time! Immortality! Hahahaha!" Jaune laughed and Pyrrha could swear that the sky turned dark as lightning flashed behind the knight.

"Uh…Jaune?"

"Ah- hem, excuse me." Jaune said as he suddenly cleared his throat and tried to pretend as if his sanity hadn't slipped for a moment. "Pyrrha, thank you I owe you."

"Don't worry about it Jaune." Pyrrha said as they continued their trek.

"So partner, tell me about yourself. Besides the fact you look like this girl that was on my Pumpkin Pete's cereal box that I had a crush on, I know nothing about you-"Jaune was cut off as she suddenly tripped. "Whoa you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Jaune." His red-faced partner managed to get out. Jaune just scratched his head and shrugged.

**-10 Minutes later-**

Jaune and Pyrrha were walking through a dark cave when they finally came across a golden object in the cave.

"Think this is the relic?" Pyrrha questioned curiously.

"Only one way to find out." Jaune said as he hopped up and got a good grip on it. He hung limply for a moment before a multitude of large blazing eyes looked up and seemed bore into his very soul.

…

…

…

**-With Yang and Blake-**

"_FUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

"Looks like Killer's bout to get killed." Yang joked as Blake gaped at her.

"That was actually pretty dark."

"I apologize."

**-With Jaune-**

Jaune let go of the stinger and pulled out his blade. Landing on top of the Deathstalker, Jaune rammed his blade into one of its eyes before hopping off and landing next to Pyrrha. He spun around to face the Grimm while transforming his shield and holding it out before him.

"Damn what is the headmaster thinking, throwing us out here?" Jaune muttered as he glance around for a plan.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha trailed off as she tried to think of a plan. This was probably her one fault, she was powerful but she was a lot more effective when she wasn't the one giving the order. She was a fighter not a leader.

"We can't fight it here, the area is too closed in." Jaune said suddenly snapping he rout of her thoughts making her look at him in surprise. "I'm going to ram it into a tree hopefully with enough force to make the thing fall on this creep. It won't buy us a lot of time, but hopefully enough to make a tactical retreat and find a better place to do combat."

"Wait ram it? Jaune even with aura there is a limit to physical strength! If that thing stabs you, you'll die!"

"Then I won't let it stab me!" Jaune said with a wink as he dashed forward.

_**An absolute defense? If you want that then you need to learn how to perform a perfect Heavy Stander. Be grateful I'm here, learning this on the battlefield nearly cost me my life dozens of times!**_

Time seemed to slow as his sister's voice rung through his ears. The Grimm stabbed forward with its stinger as just as Jaune took a knee and raised his shield above him.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted just as the stinger connected with the shield which had just moved into position to protect Jaune.

_***KRANNNGGGG!***_

Pyrrha closed her eyes as bright blue sparks erupted from the ancient shield.

"_Whoa!" _Jaune thought in alarm as he was sent sliding back from the force. The ground was torn up as he dug his feet into the ground.

_**And remember with a powerful defense, there is an equally powerful counterattack!**_

Jaune gritted his teeth as he regained his footing, he stopped sliding back for a split second before using the momentum to blast forward at breakneck speeds.

"Eat this!" Jaune shouted as he slammed his shield into the Deathstalker. Jaune gritted his teeth as two of the Deathstalker's legs were lifted from the ground with Jaune's strength alone. Jaune released a roar as his aura erupted from his body in a bright flash.

***KABOOOOOOM!***

Pyrrha felt her jaw go slack as not only was the Deathstalker knocked into a tree…it was also blasted through five more and sent tumbling through the forest.

"W-what are you?" Pyrrha questioned incredulously as Jaune panted for a moment before collapsing his shield and sheathing his blade.

"Your partner." Jaune said with a grin before running towards her and grabbing her hand. "Now let's go before that thing wakes up!"

"R-right!"

And with that, the two partners ran away at speeds that nearly put Ruby to shame.

**-A few minutes later with Yang & Blake-**

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh!"_

Yang and her partner blinked as they heard the sound of a young girl falling and looked up to find a terrified Ruby falling from the sky.

"Help!" Ruby shouted as she watched the ground come closer at uncomfortable speeds.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted in horror as she watch her little sister fall. Before she could move to save her sister, however, she watched in surprise as a familiar blond man came out of nowhere and leapt up to catch the young huntress.

"Alright, nailed it!" Jaune cheered as he landed in a crouch with a stunned Ruby in his arms. Looking down he smirked at the girl as he stood up. "You know, crater face might have been a more accurate nickname than I imagined."

"Shut-up." A red-faced Ruby muttered making him laugh as he placed her on her feet.

"Nice catch Jaune!" Pyrrha called out as she ran up to them. "Think this might be a good place to slay the Deathstalker?"

"Yeah, there's a lot more room here." Jaune said as Blake just looked at them blankly before turning to Yang.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake questioned bluntly but received no response as Yang shook her head in wonder.

"Wow Killer, you actually did it." Yang said in disbelief as she gestured to Pyrrha. He had made it clear that he intended for the red-head to be his partner, but like everyone she ignored him knowing that the partners depended purely on chance.

"Hey I have a vision when it comes to my team that I plan to fulfill." Jaune said with a short laugh. "All I need is for orange and green to show up and I'll be set." Jaune stated smugly making Yang roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine that's 10,000 I owe you but let's be realistic. To have the other two on your team means that they must be partnered. The odds of that happening are really low." Yang stated simply. Jaune was going to respond when something occurred to him.

"Hey, Ruby where is your partner anyway?" Jaune asked in confusion making her scratch her head sheepishly.

"_How could you leave me!?" _A voice shouted and they all looked up to see Weiss barely hanging on to the back of a Nevermore.

"She's going to fall." Blake said bluntly making Ruby scoff.

"She'll be fine…"

"She's falling." Yang and Pyrrha deadpanned. Jaune titled his head for a moment before taking two steps to the left and outstretching his arms just in time to catch the heiress. Weiss opened her eyes slowly when she realized she didn't die and looked up to see possibly the one person she despised the most at the school smiling down at her.

"I knew you'd fall for me eventually, Snow Angel." Jaune chuckled.

"Ha, nice one!" Yang said with a short laugh.

"J-just set me down you dolt!" Weiss snapped and she looked away from him in embarrassment. Jaune laughed as he set her down before turning back to his partner with a calculating gaze.

"So we have a giant bird monster of doom circling us, and a Deathstalker which should be crashing through the foliage at any moment." Jaune began as he mecha-shifted his shield and pulled out his sword. "Play it smart, we can kill both but we need the rest of our team." Jaune said seriously making her look at him in surprise.

Pyrrha was at first a little skeptical about following the orders of a hunter that seemed to know nothing about hunters but then she remembered him ramming that large Grimm through the forest and decided it was best not to question him.

"Okay, but who's the rest of our team?" Pyrrha questioned in confusion.

"Orange and Green of course." Jaune said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not this again." Yang groaned as she shook her head. Before he could respond to the non-believer the sound of trees falling alerted them to the forest where they saw a large Ursa roaring in pain and clawing in front of itself viciously. They tensed for combat at the sight of the new Grimm but lowered their guard when it suddenly began to collapse.

"Yeeeehaaaaaaa!" A loud voice cheered as the Grimm dropped dead. Jaune just smirked as he saw a familiar orange-haired girl sit of from the top of the Grimm with a pout. "Aww is broken." Yang felt her eye-twitch as she saw a green-clad man limp out from behind the Grimm.

"Nora…please don't ever do that again…" The man panted out before looking around in confusion when he saw his partner vanish. Looking behind them they saw the short girl cheering as she picked up a golden chess piece it was a Rook, something Jaune made sure to pay attention to.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle-"

"Nora!" The man shouted making her smile sheepishly.

"Coming Ren~"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake finally asked only to receive no answer. Yang however glared at the partners and realized she'd have to get the other rook if she wanted to avoid paying 30,000 Lien to Jaune. She quickly spun around only to find his outline blinking as he disappeared from the group.

"Damn it!" Yang shouted as she turned to see the blond knight standing with the second rook balancing on his head as a smirk graced his lips.

"I'll take that Lien in cash, not credit." Jaune said smugly as he walked towards his partner as Ren and Nora approached the group. "Ren and Nora, right? Welcome to the team we just need to make it out of here alive and then its official."

"Yay! We got blondie! We got blondie!" Nora cheered as she danced around making Ren sigh.

"Never doubt my skills." Jaune told Yang with a smug expression. Before she could retort she turned to the forest where she saw a Deathstalker that was missing an eye crash into the area.

"I'm 30,000 Lien in debt, a Nevermore is circling us, and now there's a Deathstalker." Yang groaned. "Hopefully I'll die before I have to pay up."

"Like hell, you're not cheating me out of my money that easily! I'll protect you from all danger if it means you paying me!" Jaune shouted as he raised his shield. "Now team plus four I have a plan, there's only a thirty three point three percent chance of survival but that's better than zero-"Ruby suddenly smirked as she ran towards the Deathstalker.

"Don't worry I got this!" Ruby shouted as she shot forward at speeds which made Jaune's jaw drop slightly.

"_No wonder she smirked when I mentioned speed…but wait a second…" _Jaune's thoughts trailed off as he face-palmed. "Oh dust, she just ran in…" Jaune said with an eye-twitch. "Damn it! Pyrrha cover me! Ren, Nora get ready I'm going in!"

**-With Ruby-**

**BGM: Ingkells (Extended)- Vindictus OST**

Ruby paled slightly when her scythe bounced off of the Deathstalker and quickly ran away only for the Nevermore that was circling them to fire a barrage of pitch black feathers at the young huntress. Ruby was forced to stop running when a feather stabbed her cape into the ground.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted in alarm as she ran towards her sister only to be forced to a stop when the feathers slammed into ground in front of her. Ruby struggled to break free only to freeze when she saw the Deathstalker approach her with its stinger poised to kill. She shut her eyes in fear just as the stinger raced towards her.

_***KRANG!***_

She opened her eyes to see Jaune skidding back after apparently blocking the stinger just as Weiss glided forward and froze the Grimm to the ground. Jaune gritted his teeth as he suddenly blasted forward with his shield raised in front of him.

_***CRASH!***_

_***KRANNNG!***_

Weiss watched with wide eyes as the knight ran through her eyes and shattered it as if it were nothing. Time seemed to slow as both her and her partner gazed at the Knight. The way he charged forward into battle with his shield while ice shards fell down around him made him look incredibly heroic. At that moment Jaune looked like the hero in the fairy tales they read when they were children. Jaune narrowed his eyes before slamming his shield into the Grimm, sending it tumbling back through the clearing.

"Remember me!?" Jaune taunted the Grimm causing to roar in anger as it stood up and focused its attention on him. His sister had ordered him to never taunt an enemy without a large shield to protect him, however, with his aura now protecting him Jaune felt like some rules were okay to bend.

_***KRANG!***_

Jaune blocked one of the claws effortlessly and dashed forward, delivering four powerful slashes to the Grimm which barely scratched its armor. Jaune glared at the Deathstalker before spinning around to build momentum as he decided to encase his right leg in aura. He smirked as he used his sister's signature move and slammed a devastating kick into the Grimm's face sending it sliding back. The other hunters and huntresses could only gape at the sight.

"Did…did he just kick a Deathstalker away from him?" Blake asked incredulously as Pyrrha shook her head.

"_I've never seen someone use aura so wrong yet make it so effective." _The Spartan thought in disbelief.

"Ruby, we'll go over how completely idiotic that was later but right now I'll leave that discussion to your partner!" Jaune shouted as he raised his shield in front of him and watched the enrage Grimm recover.

Speaking of partners…

"Pyrrha your aim is godly!" Jaune said as he remembered her saving his life with her spear. "Take out its eyes!" Jaune ordered as he slashed at the Deathstalker.

"On it!" Pyrrha shouted as her spear shifted into a rifle.

_***Bang!***_

_***Bang!***_

Jaune smirked as bullets shot just passed his head and slammed into the Grimm's eyes.

"_That spear's a rifle too!? I love this woman!"_ Jaune thought as he blocked the enraged Grimm's attacks with his shield as his partner blinded it. "Ren get its legs now!" Jaune said as he fell to a knee and slid into his Heavy Stander position. As the Grimm slammed its powerful claws against Jaune's unmoving shield, Ren ran up and slid under the Grimm with narrowed eyes.

_***RATATATATATA!***_

Ren released a storm of bullets as he slid under the Grimm, making sure to hit the areas not protected by armor. Ren then flipped over the Grimm, shifting his weapons into their dagger forms and slashed at the Deathstalker's last two remaining eyes, completely blinding it. The Grimm screeched as its legs gave of out.

Jaune narrowed his eyes as the Grimm slammed both claws simultaneously onto his shield, sending him sliding back only for him to once again return with a powerful counterattack that sent the weakened Grimm rag-dolling back.

_***BOOOOOM!***_

_***BOOOOOM!***_

_***BOOOOOM!***_

Jaune blinked as Nora released a barrage of grenades at the Deathstalker before narrowing his eyes in wonder.

"Nora! Does your weapon transform too? And if so into what?" Jaune called out as she laughed.

"Magnhild is a grenade launcher slash Warhammer!" Nora cheered making his jaw drop slightly as his pride took a small hit. He shrugged the feeling off instantly, no one understood the classics! He turned to the damaged Grimm and watched its stinger shine in the sunlight.

_**Listen up Jaune, some breaks are easier to find than other's you just need to pay attention!**_

"Pyrrha! Spear the stinger!" Jaune shouted making her nod as Miló shifted into its spear form. Her eyes narrowed as she took aim before releasing the spear.

_***BANG!***_

Jaune grinned as the spear shot straight though the Grimm's tail forcing the stinger to fall onto the Grimm's head. Jaune ran towards Nora and quickly slid down to a knee and used his Heavy Stander.

"Nora! Nail it!" Nora grinned as Magnhild turned into a Warhammer as she ran. She hopped onto Crocea Mors and Jaune used his sheer strength to launch the short huntress into the air.

"Hahahahaha!" Nora cheered before saluting and spinning down rapidly and slamming the hammer into the stinger, piercing the Grimm's head and killing it instantly. Jaune wanted to celebrate, but his sister had taught him about making sure all threats were taken care of. He glared as he watched the Nevermore descend towards Nora, its claws poised to kill and he ran forward as fast as he could.

"Look out!" Jaune shouted as he knocked her to the side with barely enough time to perform a perfect Heavy Stander, sending blue sparks blasting from his shield. Jaune slid back but refused to fall and sheathed his blade. He collapsed his trusty shield and placed it on his waist as reached into a pouch that was strapped to his side. Jaune smirked as he pulled out what looked like a chain stuck to a handle.

_**Shields and Swords are awesome and all but sometimes you may need a secondary weapon.**_

Jaune narrowed his eyes as he took aim at the Nevermore's tail.

_***BANG!***_

The hook fired out like a bullet, a long chain extending from behind it as gun powder floated in front of Jaune. Jaune gritted his teeth as the hook stabbed into the Nevermore's tail and he roared as he began to walk back, as if trying to drag the giant Grimm down as his classmates looked at him in disbelief.

_**You're stronger than you know Jaune, you just need to see it. You're an Arc but more importantly you're my little brother. I know when the time comes for you to step up, you'll do it wonderfully…**_

"AHHHHHHHH!" Jaune shouted as his aura exploded from his body, covering his form in a white glow. He slowly stepped back and roared even louder as he began to drag the beast back. His muscles felt as though they were going to tear but he refused to let go. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw two hands grab the chain and glance to the side to see Pyrrha grabbing the chain as well.

…_**But never forget, you are nothing without your team.**_

Jaune grinned as Ren ran up and grabbed the chain as well.

"You're going down birdy!" Nora shouted as she grabbed the chain as well, and with a mighty tug from the entire team the Nevermore was sent crashing back to the ground.

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Jaune's team was sent crashing back to the ground as the Nevermore slammed into the ground with an unearthly amount of force.

"Now!" Ruby shouted as Weiss descended upon the Grimm and encased its body in ice just as Blake wrapped her Gambol Shroud around its neck and pulled back to lift up it's head. "Yang do it!"

"You got it sis!" Yang shouted as she grabbed her sister and threw her at the Grimm's head with enough force that when mixed with Ruby's speed created a sonic boom that sent the young huntress blasting towards the Nevermore faster than a bullet. "It's over!" Ruby shouted as she released a round form her scythe in order to increase her speed even more.

_***SHIIIIING!***_

Ruby landed in a crouch as rose-petals rained down around her as the Nevermore's head slowly slid from its body with a razor-sharp cut. She collapsed Crescent Rose and placed it on her back as she turned to the downed forms of Jaune's team with wide eyes. They were exhausted but smiling as they saw the last Grimm die. Nora laughed about having the best team ever as Jaune stood up slowly

**BGM: END**

"Well…that was a thing." Yang finally said after a moment as she walked towards her team.

"Those four are insane, did they really just drag down a Nevermore right after killing a Deathstalker?" Blake asked helplessly. "These questions aren't rhetorical by the way, I am honestly wondering if what I'm seeing is in fact reality." The future team RWBY and Team JNPR minus Jaune looked on in confusion as the blond knight dug into the ground. Jaune smiled as he made a pile of wood, dirt, and rocks.

"Jaune…What are you doing?" Ruby asked finally after an awkward silence.

"Making a campfire." Jaune said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. To their disbelief as he stood up, fire spontaneously combusted within the pile. This, of course, made Blake's head hurt as she was sure that fires did not work that way. "So...before we head back, who wants a jar of Iced Strawberry Brandy?" Jaune questioned curiously as he sat next to the fire.

**EXP + 300,000**

**AP + 157**

**+3 Nevermore Feathers**

**+1 Nevermore Tears**

**+1 Deathstalker Stinger**

**+3 Deathstalker Armor Fragments**

**+1 Vial of Deathstalker Venom**

**+1 Nevermore Cloak Recipe**

**+1 Deathstalker chest plate Recipe**

**-Later: Beacon Academy-**

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. You four have collected the white rook pieces and will from now on work together as Team JNPR, led by…Nora Valkyrie-"

"Bullshit." The entirety of Team JNPR and even Ruby called out making Yang look at her incredulously. Ren was surprised to his see his childhood friend go completely serious for once. Ozpin just chuckled into his mug.

"I kid, I just wanted to see your reactions. No, you shall be led by Jaune Arc. Congratulations young man." Ozpin stated with a smirk making Jaune smile and nod his head as Pyrrha slapped him on the back and congratulated him. He winced from the contact but to his credit he stayed on his feet and thanked Pyrrha.

"Yes! This is happening!" Nora cheered with a fist pump. "We're going to kick so much ass and break twice as many legs!"

"Nora…" Ren groaned but even he had a slight smile on his face.

"_Just wait sis, one day I'll be an even greater hero than you!" _Jaune thought to himself as Ozpin went to go name Team RWBY.

**-That Night: Team JNPR's Balcony-**

_["So you mean to tell me your partner has a spear that turns into a sword AND a rifle, and she uses a shield as well?"] _Fiona's voice rang through Jaune's scroll as sounds of battle could be heard in the background.

_***Clang!***_

_***Clang!***_

_***Crash!***_

"Yup. Are you sure you're okay right now?" Jaune asked cautiously as he heard the sounds of battle.

_["Hmm? Oh I'm doing fine. I lost a bet to Evie and now she sent me off to slay a Succubus and steal its clothes so she can make new equipment.."] _ Fiona said nonchalantly. _["Damn it woman! Back off quit trying to have sex with me! If I wouldn't let Vella hit it why the fuck do you think you'd get a chance!?"]_ Fiona shouted suddenly in righteous anger making Jaune sweat-drop as he heard a sultry giggle in the background._ ["Anyway, that partner of yours? Marry her. Woman will make the Arc line stronger than ever I can tell."]_

"Wait, what!?" Jaune choked out.

_["Damn it, I'll call you later this bitch doesn't know when to quit!-Don't touch me there!"] _And with that, the call went dead leaving a gaping Jaune staring at his scroll in disbelief. Shaking his head, Jaune closed and looked out to the moon-lit campus with a smile as he heard his Nora and Ren conversing back in their rooms.

"Well the first day as a team is down, four more years to go." Pyrrha said with a smile as she approached her leader.

"Yeah, there's no telling what the future will bring but with you watching my back I know-" Jaune stopped talking as he saw a mysterious figure moving in the court-yard. His eyes widened as the figure turned to reveal the single most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on gazing up at him. She had a smooth black dress that was split in the front, snow white hair that was tied into a pair of twin tails, pale skin, and a pair of the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. She smiled at him warmly and gave him a wave.

"-aune, Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted finally getting his attention. He shook his head and turned to her and watched her stare out into the courtyard in confusion. "What on Remnant were you looking at?" Pyrrha asked perplexed making him blink owlishly before turning back to the courtyard. Sure enough the woman was still there smiling up at him.

"You don't see her?" Jaune asked as he pointed towards the woman making Pyrrha give him a concerned glance.

"See who, Jaune? Do we need to take you to the nurse? That Deathstalker probably did more damage than we thought." Jaune just looked at her in disbelief as the mysterious woman began to giggle.

"You're right I might be seeing things…I'll be right back." Jaune said suddenly as he bolted out of the room.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out in alarm but her leader had already left.

**-Courtyard-**

**BGM: Rie Tanaka-Eternal (Mabinogi OST)**

Jaune ran into the courtyard and his eye's widened when he saw the woman sitting on top of the statue of his ancestor, gazing at the moon.

"Hello?" Jaune called out gaining her attention. She turned to him with a smile and hopped off the statue and floated down in front of him.

"We finally meet." The woman said warmly confusing him.

"Jaune Arc, nice to meet you...mind telling me who you are?" Jaune asked awkwardly making her giggle.

"You may call me Nao, as for who I am I suppose you could call me your guide." Nao said gently as she cupped the side of his face making his face burn red as he tried to stutter out a response. "You were hidden for so long I was unable to find you until your soul called to me today."

"My soul?" Jaune questioned but then remembered what Pyrrha had told him. _"Is she talking about my Aura unlocking?"_

"Little Millitian born so far away from home." Nao said with genuine sadness. "It must have been so hard for no one to understand you. I want nothing more than to bring you home but the fact is that you are only part Millitian your fate is already tied to this dying world. Once you complete your journey you will be able to return home."

"What are you talking about!?" Jaune questioned as he backed away from the woman making her sadness grow. "You're not making any sense! What is a Millitian and what does it have to do with me!?"

"They are children of the Soul stream." Nao answered as she turned to the statue of his ancestor. "That man came to this world and finished the remainder of his life as hero here. Once he died I brought him back home but I did not account for his bloodline to live on in this world." Nao said sadly. "So many generations of children I let die here without being able to bring them home."

"Let die?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"You see your human blood prevented your soul from calling out to me. And thus I was unable to save your ancestors from death. You are different, as diluted as your blood is, your soul still calls to me." Nao informed the young Knight. "You age much slower than normal Millitians but time must still seem to move slightly slower to you than it does your peers."

"I'm so lost right now." Jaune muttered as he rubbed his temples making the woman smile sadly.

"All will make sense as you continue your Journey." Nao stated as she stepped forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. The simple gestured made a powerful emotion surge through his body. It was if he had become complete for the first time ever. "I shall watch over you now that I know where you are, and one day once you finish doing what is required of you her, I shall bring you home. Goodbye for now Jaune Arc."

And with that she vanished.

**BGM: END**

"Jaune! There you are, are you okay-"Pyrrha stopped talking as she ran to her leader whom slowly turned to her. "Jaune…you're crying."

"What?" Jaune asked as he wiped his eyes and sure enough he could feel the tears. Shaking his head, Jaune forced a smile to his face. "Sorry, I must be tired I'm going to go ahead and sleep." Jaune said as he walked away while Pyrrha looked as his retreating form in concern.

What was to become of Jaune Arc?

Only time could tell.

**To Be continued?**

**Well that's that my RWBY oneshot slash Vindictus/Mabinogi Oneshot**

**Read and Review!  
><strong>

**~RebukeX7**


	2. JNPR: The Silent Brotherhood

**You all asked/demanded/threatened me for it so here you go, the one shot is now a two-shot.**

**Disclaimer Still Don't own RWBY or Vindictus/Mabinogi**

**Part 2: JNPR: The Silent Brotherhood**

**-Beacon-**

It had been a few weeks since Jaune and his team began their studies at Beacon and the four young hunter's had become as close as family. Teams JNPR and RWBY were easily the top two teams of their year at Beacon. Whereas team RWBY specialized in overwhelming force JNPR, in contrast, utilized superior teamwork and strategy in their training.

This of course sparked a good-natured rivalry between team "Red" and team "Blue" as their classmates had liked to call them.

Many often wondered what would happen if the two teams ever clashed and realized that Beacon would probably be destroyed in the crossfire.

**-Combat Class-**

Glynda narrowed her eyes as she looked at her class roster, or more accurately, at one Jaune Arc's name.

**-Flashback: Ozpin's office-**

"_I don't understand, the boy has talent why on earth would he need to fake his transcripts?" Glynda questioned in confusion. The idea that Ozpin would accept a student who lied his way into the school confused her to no end, it was as if he saw something that she couldn't._

"_Who knows?" Ozpin asked with a knowing smile._

_["You do, you know it all son of a bi-"]_

"_The world is a mysterious place." Ozpin said interrupting the woman's thoughts. "Let me ask you something, what do you know of the Arc line?"_

"_They make up some of history's greatest hunters." Glynda said stoically. "Which further makes me question why he would fake his way in when his very name is a full-ride scholarship to virtually any institution."_

"_Close Glynda, but you are only have correct." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug. If Glynda didn't know any better she would assume that cup was his huntsman weapon. "History refers to the Arcs as heroes not hunters."_

"_What's the difference?"_

"_Few people can become huntsman, even fewer can become heroes." Ozpin said matter-of-factly but there was something in his eyes that increased the depths of his words exponentially. "Did you know that no Arc has ever officially attended a Huntsman school until just now? Jaune is the first in his family to receive formal education."_

"_What?" Glynda questioned in confusion. "Surely you jest-"_

_***Thump!***_

"_Did the research." Ozpin piped up as he dropped a heavy manila folder on his desk. "Did you know that by watching the recordings of the Emerald Forest exams that we also viewed history? Young Arc is the only member of his family to activate their Aura since his great-great grandfather whose death is still shrouded in mystery."_

"_Now that's just impossible-"_

_***THUMP!***_

_Glynda felt her eye twitch as a folder twice the size of the first one fell onto the desk._

"_Over a century of medical records." Ozpin drawled._

"_How-"_

"_I am simply that good." Ozpin said as he smirked into his mug. "Tell me did you know his eldest sister whom has no formal training or access to aura is the leader of a royal army and a member of the Crimson Blades?" Ozpin questioned curiously making Glynda's eyes widen in alarm._

"_No-"_

"_Read up on her." Ozpin said as he tossed her another folder. "In two weeks she transformed that boy from a liability and into one of the best leaders Beacon has seen in years."_

"_How did you get access to his sister's information? If she is that high up in her current country I doubt they would be forthcoming of her exploits." Glynda said making the man raise an eyebrow._

"_Do you really want to know how I got that information?" Ozpin questioned seriously as he sat down his mug and folded his hands. His eyes narrowed as he peered into his companion's eyes._

"_Yes…?" Glynda answered though it came out more as a question. It wasn't often that she could see Ozpin become this serious on a subject._

"_I asked her." Ozpin said bluntly making Glynda face-fault. "Her mother gave me her number."_

"_What!?"_

"_I know, I was surprised as well but she really didn't care if I knew what she did." Ozpin said with a shrug._

"_And she just gave you this information…for free!?" Glynda questioned incredulously._

"_Well…she did ask that I be on the lookout for a set of armor." Ozpin revealed as he leaned back. "Apparently the grave of her predecessor, a man named Keaghan, was raided and his armor was stolen. There was no body in the grave, but I felt it was best not to pry too much into their matters across the pond."_

"_I'll admit robbing a man's grave is horrible, but why is it the cause for such alarm?" Glynda questioned in confusion._

"_Because….according to her as far as anyone else in concerned that man has never existed." Ozpin said ominously. "Now I must get back to work, do keep a close eye on the Arc boy and also Miss Rose. Those two are going to bring a great change to Vale, I can feel it."_

**-Flashback: End-**

"Okay class, one more match before we end for the day." Glynda said as she looked up at her students. "Yang Xiao Long."

"Me?" Yang said in surprise before smirking and cracking her knuckles. "Time to bust some heads!" Yang cheered making many of the other students shudder. Jaune sent out a silent prayer to the poor soul that was unfortunate enough to have Yang as their opponent. The woman loved fighting far too much.

"Versus…" Glynda trailed off rolling her eyes at Yang's antics. "Jaune Arc."

"Say what?" Jaune deadpanned as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"You shall have a match with Ms. Xiao Long." Glynda informed the young man who nodded his head.

"I thought that's what you said." Jaune stated as he stood up and turned to his team. "It was fun being your leader, but I suppose Beacon just is not the place for me." Jaune said seriously as he prepared to leave the room, no doubt to go pack his bags.

Or he was until his armor gained a blackish tint and he found himself floating in the air and towards the arena.

_***CRASH!***_

Jaune landed on the arena with a groan and looked up to give his partner a weak glare.

"I thought I said that was only cool when it _wasn't_ aimed at me!" Jaune snapped.

"Come on, you're our leader it'd make us look bad if you forfeited." Pyrrha said as Nora cheered.

"Yeah besides, Team B is best team! There's no way our leader can lose to one of Ruby's grunts!"

"Hey!" Yang, Blake, and Weiss shouted at Nora but were completely ignored.

"Break her legs!" Nora shouted with a grin as Ren face-palmed.

"With friends like these who needs enemies?" Jaune questioned with a sigh as he turned to watch Yang step into the arena.

"How about we make this interesting, killer? Double or nothing on our previous bet if I win." Yang suggested making him stare at her with half-lidded eyes.

"You just want to get out of paying me."

"I don't hear a no~"

"Fine, but if I win I get an extra 30,000 Lien plus you owe me a favor later." Jaune said as he transformed Crocea Mors and raised his shield in front of him while holding tightly to his blade. Yang grinned as her gauntlets covered her fists

"Deal."

"Get ready…" Glynda called out as both blonds tensed for combat. "Begin!"

_**Take a deep breath and calm down Jaune. Any opponent can be defeated if you stay calm and think...even me.**_

"Time to go wild!" Yang shouted as she threw a punch towards Jaune.

_***BANG!***_

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

_***KRANG!***_

Jaune narrowed his eyes as he rose his shield just in time to perfect block the first blast causing blue sparks to erupt from his shield. He didn't move as blast after blast slammed into his shied.

"_Yang's strong but impulsive once she loses her head in a fight she can be taken down." _Jaune realized as he waited for the perfect moment to strike.

_***CLICK!***_

"_Now!"_ Jaune thought as Yang ran out of ammo. Jaune shot forward quickly with his shield raised in front of him as Yang reloaded her gauntlets. Jaune was ten feet away from her when she cocked her fist back to release another shot. Just as she threw her first punch, Jaune darted to the right at speeds that were easily double what many thought was his peak.

_***BANG!***_

"What?" Yang questioned in confusion as Jaune suddenly stopped on a dime and spun around to blast towards her. Jaune narrowed his eyes as he rammed his shield into her side, making her grit her teeth slightly. Glynda narrowed her eyes as she saw Yang's aura fall down ten percent.

"_So he drew first blood. Impressive shield, not many its age could withstand an onslaught like that-the legends seem to be true." _Glynda thought as Yang was knocked back from the blow.

"_Huh, so shield dash caught her off guard-still it's not like that will work a second time. Gotta make this count!" _Jaune thought as Yang flipped back to her feet and released a shot from her gauntlet, the recoil blasting her forward towards Jaune with her fist cocked back.

"Eat this!" Yang shouted as red began to seep into her irises. Time seemed to come to a slow as Jaune lowered his shield and ducked as his aura began to engulf his blade. Yang's fist went flying just above his head, so close that Jaune could feel her gauntlets graze his hair.

"_Time to see how well this move works with aura!" _Jaune thought as he flipped his blade around from its reverse position and slashed upwards towards Yang. _**"Focal Point!"**_ Jaune shouted as an arch of light seemed to slash Yang across her chest due to Jaune slashing her with his blade. Jaune knew he wouldn't get this chance again and slashed Yang four more times before spinning around and knocking her away with an aura infused Amaranth Kick to her stomach.

_***BOOOOOOOM!***_

_***CRASH!***_

Yang was blasted from the arena and slammed into a stone pillar with enough force to make even Glynda wince slightly as she watched Yang's aura fall well into the yellow zone. Jaune instantly shifted to a defensive stance as he watched the pile of debris cautiously.

"Yang!" Blake called out in alarm, not at all expecting her partner to be hit with such force. Ruby shook her head and placed a hand on the Faunas' shoulder.

"It's okay she has this fight, with every hit she gets stronger. She takes the energy and uses it to fight back, that's what makes her special!" Ruby said surprising her team.

**BGM: Rules of Nature- Jason Miller**

_***KABOOOOOOM!***_

The pile of debris exploded in a pillar of golden light as a pissed of Yang walked out with her hair shining bright gold while her eyes bled crimson.

"_So that's her semblance…man I need to hurry up and get one of those." _Jaune thought as he relaxed his stance and stretched his left arm out to his side, causing his shield to face those students sitting behind them.

"That's fine and all Ruby but I wouldn't say she has this." Pyrrha said with a small smile as she gazed at her leader confusing Ruby and her teammates.

"Jaune can take a beating." Ren added as Nora grinned.

"It's what makes _him_ special!" Nora cheered as she stuck her tongue out at the younger huntress.

"_Shield enhancement." _Jaune thought as his aura covered his shield causing it to explode in a flash of light before being encased in his white aura. Jaune then spun his blade a couple of times in his hand before raising it above him quickly, encasing his body in a white aura. _"Slashing High!"_

"It's over killer!" Yang roared as she blasted forward with her fist cocked back, leaving a blazing trail behind her.

"Bring it sunshine!" Jaune shouted as he placed his shield in front of him and dashed forward towards the powerful huntress.

_***BANG!*  
><strong>_

_***KRANG!***_

Jaune gritted his teeth as he saw the blue sparks fly from his shield as Yang's fist collided with it. The perfect counter made the aura covering his shield shine brighter, extending its duration. Jaune stepped forward and slammed his shield into Yang's body twice, the second hit causing a small explosion of aura. This, however, only made Yang's hair shine brighter as her power increased. Yang glared fiercely as she slammed her other fist into his face

_***BANG!***_

Jaune didn't even bat an eye at the direct blow to his face and brought his blade down upon his fellow blonde with no mercy.

_***SHING!***_

Yang didn't even seem effected as she began to trade blows with Jaune. Both were being slashed and hit without any defense but neither even seemed outwardly affected.

_***BANG!***_

*SHING!*

*BANG!*

_***SHING!***_

"A-are they even human!?" One of the students questioned as they watched Yang and Jaune duke it out in the arena. They could feel the force from Yang's blows and nearly stumbled every time Jaune landed that weird kick of his. Glynda's eyes were slightly wider than usual. She hadn't expected a spar to turn into…this…. She looked at their bars and narrowed her eyes as she saw their Aura's steadily decreasing. Yang's aura had just entered the red as Jaune was now in the yellow with only 40% left to go.

"Time to end this!" Yang boomed as she exploded in a pillar of golden flames and shot up to the ceiling. She flipped and crouched on the ceiling for a second her gauntlet seemed to glow as bright as her hair while she glared at Jaune. Time slowed as Jaune glared back at her as his Slashing High disappeared along with his shield enhancement.

_**Remember Jaune, even if you don't feel the damage or flinch while using Slashing High, you are still being hurt! You will feel it once it ends!**_

Jaune gritted his teeth in pain as he felt the damage Yang had done to his body. This woman was no joke at all. Jaune fell to a knee in pain as Yang descend upon him, no doubt intending to end the fight. Jaune, refusing to give up stabbed his blade into the ground to brace himself as he raised his shield.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_Yang shouted as she descended upon him with an ungodly amount of force just as his shield covered his body from view.

_***KRACKABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

_***KRANNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!***_

The students and even Glynda had to shield their eyes from the flash of light as every window in the classroom shattered. When the light died down, they saw Yang bending over with her hands on her knees as she panted in exhaustion while her semblance died down. The entire arena was completely decimated.

"*Pant* I-I w-won…good try tiger-" Yang's voice caught in her throat as she saw Jaune standing at the edge of the arena's remains tiredly. His sword had been knocked into a nearby wall. "N-no way…" Yang whispered as Jaune began to seemingly fall forward.

_**Whenever you think that you've been beaten and you can't go on remember…you're my brother and I believe in you.**_

_***Step***_

"I won't fall!" Jaune shouted as he blasted forward with his shield in front of him. Yang cursed herself for forgetting about his counterattack and stumbled to the side just in time to avoid being taken out by it. Jaune, always one to have a back-up plan, suddenly spun around. With one arm and a roar, Jaune slammed his shield into her torso. _**"Shield Bash!"**_ Jaune shouted.

A beat.

_***KRANNNNNNNGG!***_

Yang felt her breath leave her lungs as she was literally sent flying from the arena and into the top row of desks as Jaune fell to his knee.

_***CRASSHH!***_

"Enough!" Glynda shouted as Yang lay on her back unconscious on top of some student's desk. "Yang's aura is gone. Jaune Arc is the winner of this match." Glynda stated and with one swing of her whip, the arena began to repair itself.

"N-no way…" Ruby whispered in disbelief. She looked as if someone had just completely proved everything she knew about the world to be wrong.

"Unbelievable." Blake muttered with wide-eyes.

"Impossible." Weiss muttered incredulously. Yang may have been a dunce, but she was still powerful enough to get Weiss' respect/slight fear. For her to be defeated by the foolish leader of JNPR blew her mind.

There was a silence.

"Wooohooooo!" Nora shouted. "Team B is best team! Team JNPR runs this school!" Nora's voice broke through the tense silence.

"Well done Jaune." Ren said quietly to himself.

"I knew you could do it Jaune!" Pyrrha cheered as she clapped for her leader, the rest of the students-minus the stunned Team RWBY- followed suit.

"Class dismissed, JNPR, take your leader to the nurse. RWBY, the same for Ms. Xiao Long." Glynda ordered as she continued to look at the young knight with interest.

**-An hour later-**

After the nurse had made sure Jaune was healed the team brought their unconscious leader back to their room and sat him on his bed, glad that Glynda's class was their last one for the day. After a moment something strange happened that had all three of them looking at their leader in confusion and slight shock.

"Damn did I go three rounds with Fiona? What hit me?" Jaune muttered as he sat up tiredly in his bed and rubbed his head. He yawned and blinked as he saw his team staring at him in morbid fascination, or more accurately staring next to him. Feeling a chill go down his spine he slowly turned his head and came face to face with a small winged-girl with orange twin tails and red eyes. The feathers on her wings seemed to be made of blades and she was giving Jaune a bright grin as she sat cross legged on the bed. "The…fu-"

"_**Welcome back master!"**_ The girl grinned making Jaune blink twice as he turned back to his team.

"Did Yang hit me harder than I thought or is this girl actually there?" Jaune questioned suddenly and as one the team nodded slowly to confirm that he was not insane. Taking a deep breath, Jaune steeled himself as he turned back to the girl who was glowing slightly in a golden light. "Okay, who might you be…better yet what are you?" Jaune questioned sure that no one that small or with bladed wings actually existed.

"_**Eh?" **_ The girl said as she tilted her head and looked at Jaune curiously. _**"I'm Crocea Mors, your spirit weapon. You're my master."**_

"Right." Jaune said as he nodded his head before fainting.

"_**Ah master!" **_The spirit shouted in fear.

**-30 minutes later-**

"So you're telling me Crocea Mors, you, were a thing called a spirit weapon and was sleep for decades?" Jaune questioned as the spirit sat on his head with a smile.

"_**Yup!"**_

"So why are you awake now?" Jaune questioned curiously making the spirit frown sadly as she held her stomach.

"_**I was so hungry…for years I starved and eventually went to sleep to spare myself the pain of living…" **_Crocea said as she looked completely devastated making JNPR wince sadly before she brightened up. _**"But you fed me and now I'm all better!"**_

"Eh? Fed you? Are you talking about when I pumped my aura into you? I thought you said you could only eat weapons or items." Jaune asked in confusion making his team hold their weapons closer.

"_**Whatever it was it worked! Never tried aura before but I'm back to 100%!" **_ The spirit said before leering at the other weapons as drool slid from her mouth. She developed a creepy laugh as she wiped her mouth. _**"But a nibble wouldn't hurt…for old time's sake of course-"**_

"Jaune!" Nora cried out as she held her hammer. "Keep her away from Magnhild!" Nora all but cried in fear.

"Crocea no eating weapons I don't feed you." Jaune said firmly making her pout.

"_**Okay master…anyway don't let the golden glow fool you! I reached a level of power so high I could choose my glow! I chose gold because it's my favorite color-" **_The spirit stopped suddenly as she gazed at something resting on Jaune's book case. _**"Master! You have a paladin's diary!?" **_Crocea questioned in alarm making him blink as he looked at the old book his sister gave him.

"Huh? Oh yeah my elder sister gave it to me before I left, haven't gotten a chance to read it."

"_**What are you waiting for!? Don't you want power? Read it!" **_ Crocea said before turning to the team. _**"They can read it too! Come on, do it, do it, do it, do it, do-"**_

"Okay, okay!" Jaune said as he stopped his weapon's tantrum especially when Nora began to chant along with it. It was hard enough having one Nora around they couldn't handle two. With a sigh he stood up as the spirit floated behind him and picked up the book. "Let's see-"

_***FLASH***_

He blinked in surprise as the book turned into a ball of light before separating into four parts and slamming into himself and his teammates. They couldn't even scream as their vision went black.

**-?-**

"What the hell?" Jaune muttered as he fell to his rear.

"Jaune!?" A voice called out and he turned to find Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora all on the ground in front of him. Standing up slowly, team JNPR looked around only to find themselves standing in a decimated battlefield.

"Guys, look at that." Ren muttered as he pointed to the side shakily and they all paled when they saw the form of a colossal black dragon lying on its side fatally wounded as numerous bodies all covered in shattered armor lay around it. Whether they were dead or close to it was anyone's guess but it was obvious if they didn't receive medical attention soon they would perish.

"Dust…" Pyrrha muttered in horror as she covered her mouth at the sight. It was obvious that the injured men and women had fought valiantly. She sent them a silent prayer and knew that they had at least brought the mysterious beast down with them if they had indeed perished.

"Ren, where are we I don't like this place." Nora said quietly as she stepped closer to her childhood friend. All traces of happiness were gone from the bubbly young woman and all that was left was fear. The dragon began to move slightly making them step back in fear only to stop when they heard the sound of metal dragging on the ground.

They watched with wide eyes as a black-haired man garbed in heavy black armor with the single largest blade they had ever seen glared at the beast. It was then that they noticed a blonde young woman garbed in a white robe floating above the dragon as if she were trapped. The man looked at her sadly as he stabbed the blade into the ground.

"_I know how to save your precious oracle." _A snake-like voice said suddenly making the man grit his teeth in anger as he turned to see what looked like a lizard wearing a white robe.

"_Tell me…" _The man demanded weakly as he turned to face the snake which had stepped in front of team JNPR. It was obvious now that they couldn't be seen by the people which only made their confusion grow. The blonde woman whimpered as she struggle to break free of the invisible hold.

"_You don't have the power to slay Echulus, but I do…and I will share it with you. My sacrifice will insure the destruction of the Fomors." _The lizard-man hissed sinisterly.

"_Keaghan…don't!" _The woman cried out making team JNPR wince as they could practically feel her sorrow.

"_Rip out my heart…rip it out and eat it! With my power, you can destroy the dragon!" _The lizard hissed.

"_Sorry Tieve…this is the only way!" _Keaghan told the woman making Ren curse.

"Idiot." Ren muttered with narrowed eyes. It was obvious that the snake make was using the armored man's desperation against him. Still he couldn't say he wouldn't do the same thing if he and Nora were in the man and woman's position. Team JNPR could only watch as the man stalked forward and stabbed his hand through the sinister beings chest with brute strength alone sending blood spraying everywhere.

"_No one will take Tieve from me!" _Keaghan muttered as he devoured the creature's heart as tears fell from Tieve's eyes.

_**No I was too late.**_

JNPR blinked in surprise as a voice seemed to resonate through the area. They held their chests in pain as they could feel a palpable sorrow as if they could feel the voice's emotions. Jaune felt a bead of sweat slide down his face as he shook his head slowly in horror.

He could recognize that voice anywhere.

"_Y-you damn fool…!" _A voice muttered and they could see one of the downed figures standing up weakly. It was a blonde woman with golden hair, lightly tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. Her armors was all but destroyed and blood covered her body as she rose to her feet with a sword held tightly in her right hand. Furious tears fell from her eyes as she watched Keaghan stumble around in agony as a dark power seemed to cover him.

"Fifi…no…no…no, stay down!" Jaune shouted in vain making his team look at him in surprise.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked carefully. "Do you know that woman?" Jaune only nodded as his face conveyed nothing but fear for the woman before them.

"That's my older sister, Fiona." Jaune answered shocking them. "What is she doing!?"

"_F-Fiona…" _A woman with a long black ponytail whispered as she rolled over to her back in pain. Next to her was a large scythe that would have had Ruby drooling. _"Echulus took a lot out of us, I can heal the others but not enough for us to all live and fight…it's up to you, please Fiona…end this once and for all."_

_**Evie…**_

It was obvious now that the voice they heard in their heads was the woman's thoughts. Fiona closed her eyes as she slammed her foot down on the side of a shield causing it to flip up into the air where she easily caught it with her left hand.

_**Everyone we've come so far**_

_**Sacrificed so much…**_

Fiona narrowed her eyes as she glanced to the scythe-wielder.

"_Leave the rest to me." _Fiona muttered as she turned her attention to Tieve who was watching her with wide-eyes.

_**Tieve…**_

JNPR blinked as an image of Tieve, Fiona, and Keaghan laughing and having fun by a shrine flashed through their minds for a split second.

"_I'm going to save you. Everything is going to be back to normal." _Fiona swore with an intensity that Jaune had never seen before. _"Believe in me."_

"_Fiona…" _Tieve whispered quietly as the woman rose her shield before her even though they could all see the effort it took her.

"I don't get it, why isn't her aura healing her?" Ren questioned making Pyrrha pale as she turned towards Jaune. Seeing her expression, the leader just nodded solemnly. "What is it?"

"She doesn't have her aura unlocked." Pyrrha answered quietly making Ren's eyes widen in disbelief.

"That's suicide!"

_**This is a man who can stalemate enemies that I have to go all out on with minimal effort. Better than me in every way…I can't win no matter how hard I try to imagine it.**_

Fiona thought with a glare as she charged forward as the now berserk Keaghan ran towards her with his colossal blade poised to kill.

_**But this…this isn't a matter of can or can't…victory is my only option…**_

_***KRANNNNNNNNGGGG!***_

The blade slammed into her shield release bright blue sparks that illuminated the area as Fiona gritted her teeth and knocked his blade back before ramming it into him three times before slashing at him twice with her sword. Fiona then flipped her blade into a reverse grip and slashed him one more time before delivering a swift roundhouse kicked which made him stumble back slightly.

_**He can even shrug off my Ivy Sweep**_

**BGM: Keaghan (Extended) - Vindictus OST**

"_You bastard…how many times will you make Tieve cry!?" _Fiona boomed as she spun around and delivered her signature kick only for him to block it with his blade causing the ground beneath them to shatter. Keaghan roared as he gripped her by her ankle tightly enough to shatter it making the woman grit her teeth as he flung her across the battlefield.

_***KRACKABOOOOOOM!***_

"_*GAK!*" _Fiona coughed up blood as she slammed into the ground with enough force to imbed her into the rock. A few pieces of jagged rock stabbed through her body but even then she refused to scream. She glared at Keaghan as he dashed forward and leapt into the air, his blade raised the finish her.

_**Time to go all out, I must have been the only one not to use this on Echulus**_

Fiona grinned as she was engulfed by a bright light. JNPR was blinded by the light but they managed to see a glimpse of bright white armor begin to cover Fiona before they were completely blinded

_***FLASH!***_

When the light had died down it was obvious to the team that a good amount of time had passed in the battle as there was nothing but large craters and enormous gashes on the battlefield. Both Fiona and Keaghan were on their hands and knees panting tiredly. The team could see small pieces of mysterious white armor shatter from Fiona's body.

"Did…did she get him?" Jaune asked incredulously as his team looked at the woman in shock. For a woman as heavily injured as her to do this much damage without aura was nothing short of amazing. It was at this moment that the three paled slightly and turned to each other before cautiously glancing at Jaune.

Just how strong could _he _become with aura? It didn't take a genius to figure out his sister must have been his trainer.

_**How…was…that Keaghan?**_

Fiona panted tiredly, she had gone all out and could only force the man to a stalemate. Keaghan looked as though he were coming to his senses.

"_F-Fiona?" _ Keaghan whispered before gripping his head in agony. A powerful pulse of pure darkness and dread exploded from his body as it was covered from head to toe in an armor so black it seemed to suck in all the light in the area. The power was so great that it force team JNPR to their knees. They could only watch in morbid fascination as the tall armored figured stalked forward and grabbed Fiona tightly around her neck before lifting her up.

Fiona gritted her teeth as she stared into the monster's sinister helmet.

_**This is it huh…**_

_**At least I went down fighting, Jaune would be proud.**_

Jaune felt tears slide down his face as he looked at the scene. They could feel Fiona's acceptance and knew that she believed she was going to die.

_**My only regret…is that I couldn't make good on my promise and come back home…just to see the family one last time…**_

Fiona smiled as she shut her eyes.

_**But at least…**_

_**At least I get to sleep again…**_

_**Sleep like I did when I was a girl…**_

Fiona's body went limp as the man tossed her in the air and prepared the split her in half with the colossal blade.

_**Forgive me…Tieve**_

Fiona's thoughts were interrupted when she felt something wrap around her waist tightly. Her eyes snapped open in surprise as she found herself being snatched backwards through the air just in time for Keaghan's blade to miss her by mere centimeters.

_**What!?**_

Fiona landed on the ground on her rear and looked on with wide-eyes as three people stood in front of her.

"_You trying to leave us already?"_ A man with short brown hair and dark blue eyes said with a smirk as he outstretched his hand. Like her his armor was damaged beyond repair and he had two spears strapped to his side.

"_Lann?"_ Fiona whispered quietly in awe as the man helped her up.

"_Oh sure give him awe-filled look when I saved your life." _A woman with short messy red hair that had a small braid tied in the back and green eyes said with a mischievious smirk. In her hands were two large hook like blades that had long chains connected to them. _"You owe me a night alone with you after that." _

"_Vella? I thought you two wouldn't be combat ready." _Fiona said in surprise making Evie nod as she held her scythe in her right hand.

"_I couldn't make everyone combat ready, but you bought me enough time to kill Lann and Vella and resurrect them, as you know my resurrection spell heals far more damage than my other techniques." _Evie said as she narrowed her eyes at Keaghan. _"You were the only one left that had a paladin or dark knight transformation left, were stuck in our base states so we have to fight smart."_

Fiona cracked he neck before sliding back in to her combat stance as Lann pulled off his spears as Vella crouched slightly.

"_Then we end this like we started it…together." _Fiona said making them smirk. _"Let's show him why you don't challenge the Crimson Blades!" _Fiona said as she dashed forward with Lann as Vella flipped to the side. Keaghan leapt into the air and slammed his blade into the ground, releasing a wave of dark energy. Fiona narrowed her eyes as she slid to a knee and raised her shield.

_***KRANNNNG***_

Blue spark erupted from her shield as she was sent sliding back as Lann began to spin rapidly, piercing Keaghan countless times with his spears. A black sphere of energy appeared behind Keaghan quickly before transforming into Evie who spun around with her scythe twice in rapid succession. Hopping back quickly, Evie raised her right hand with narrowed eyes.

_***Snap!***_

Keaghan flinched slightly as part of his soul was ripped from his body and transformed into a small white whisp which began to repeatedly slam into him.

_***BOOM!***_

Fiona blasted towards him with a burst of speed as she landed her Heavy Stander counterattack sending him sliding back across the battle field.

_***Bang!***_

_***Bang!***_

Keaghan fell to a knee as he was repeatedly slammed by two chain blades courtesy of a smirking Vella who was flipping around him in a circle and slamming her weapons into him while she kept a safe distance away. Evie quickly used her blink ability and appeared behind him before slashing him twice again. Keaghan spun around swiftly to behead her, only for her to blink behind him and land an overhead slash with her scythe before blinking further away.

"_Vella, get ready!" _Evie shouted as she raised her scythe suddenly _**"Insane Reaper!"**_

_***Shing!***_

Lann, Fiona, and Vella all smirked as they felt their stamina recover increase greatly as Evie re-entered the fight, attacking at speeds that almost rivaled Ruby's with her scythe.

"_Well then, let's get wild shall we?" _Vella chuckled. _**"Heart of Ice." **_Vella's eyes went ice blue as her heart and body went cold. Her breath fogged as she breathed. The red-head released a smirk as she slammed her blades into Keaghan from across the battlefield like a machine gun.

_***BANG!***_

_***BANG!*  
><strong>_

_***BANG!*  
><strong>_

_***BANG!*  
><strong>_

_***BANG!***_

Seeing a rare opportunity, Fiona stopped attacking a put all her power into her sword arm as her teammates continued their rapid onslaught.

"_**Rose Thorns!" **_Fiona shouted as she slammed the powerful blow into Keaghan's back.

_***CRASH!***_

Part of his armor blew off due to the sheer amount of power Fiona had put behind the slash. Keaghan stumbled forward and teleported to the other side of the battlefield only for Evie to blink right in front of him. Time seemed to slow as she ducked under his mighty sword as a skull mark appeared on her left palm.

"_**Mark of Death." **_ Evie muttered as she slapped her palm into his chest causing an ethereal skull to appear above his head and begin to eat away at his life force. Keaghan roared as he leapt up and slammed his blade into Evie but instead of killing her a green light shattered from her body as she blinked to the side. Fiona once again blocked the resulting energy wave as Lann crouched and glared at Keaghan.

"_Hey guys I think it's time for a good old fashioned Wombo Combo!"_ Fiona shouted making them all smirk viciously as Vella rapidly spun her chain blades.

"_Let's do this then."_ Vella said as she threw her blades at Keaghan. _**"Glacial Terminus!"**_ Vella shouted as her chains wrapped around Keaghan's entire body making him unable to move. Vella began to walk back and pull with all her might as her chains began to dig into Keaghan's body. As this went only Evie slashed at Keaghan a few more times before a pitch black thread shot from her right finger tips and covered Keaghan's body. Blinking backwards Evie raised her hand as Vela gave a final pull.

_***SNAP!***_

_***CRASH!***_

The threads, the skull, the whisp, and even some of Keaghan's blood exploded when Evie snapped her fingers as Vella tore off even more of the armor with her blades.

"_**Furious Seven!" **_Lann shouted as he slashed back and forward through Keaghan, leaving nothing but a golden light.

_***SHING!*  
><strong>_

_***SHING!***_

_***SHING!*  
><strong>_

_***SHING!***_

_***SHING!***_

_***SHING!***_

_***SHING!***_

Lann rolled backwards as Keaghan fell to a knee with his sword falling down in front of him. Evie instantly appeared behind him and slammed her Scythe into the ground.

"_**Reverse Gravity!" **_Evie boomed as large pieces of the ground and Keaghan began to float into the air while Fiona rose her shield.

"It's like she's Professor Goodwitch." Pyrrha muttered as the team continued to watch the flawless teamwork before them in awe. It was inspiring to say the least. Jaune's eyes widened as he watch the shield began to shine slightly as wind began to spiral in front of his sister. Evie glared as she slammed her scythe into the ground again making Keaghan slam down into the battle field with enough force to make it tremble as a large crater appeared beneath him.

_**This is it Keaghan, you always hid behind that armor…**_

Fiona narrowed her eyes as she watched Keaghan's body bounce up from the impact.

_**Now I'm going to blow it apart!**_

"_**Shield Charge!" **_ Fiona shouted as she blasted forward with her shield in front of her as a vortex of power appeared before her. The ground disintegrated as she ran forward and slammed her shield into Keaghan.

_***KRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG***_

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

Fiona roared as she blasted forward with Keaghan stuck on her shield.

_**This is it…**_

_**Keaghan…**_

_**Wake the hell up!**_

Fiona gritted her teeth as she slammed him into a stone wall, the force of her shield shattering a majority of his armor as if it were glass.

**BGM: END  
><strong>

JNPR shut their eyes as they were blinded by a bright light.

_**-?-**_

**BGM: Mabinogi G12 Ending Theme**

JNPR blinked as they found themselves standing in a plain that was half white and half black. Looking down they could tell they were on the precipice between both sides.

"_**You four do not need to see the results of that last chapter in the diary, you have all been accepted as potential members of the Silent Brotherhood." **_A man wearing a grey cloak said as he appeared before them. _**"You may call me Nyle, I can grant you the power to protect everyone you care about should you show worth."**_

"Power?" Jaune questioned as he narrowed his eyes at the man. Crocea had claimed that the book would give them power as well but he had yet to get any specifics.

"_**You caught a glimpse of it when you saw your sister's chapter in the Paladin's diary. You can either become a Paladin like her or a Dark Knight." **_Nyle said simply. _**"However before I can grant you this power you must tell me what do you believe is the most important lesson from her chapter? This is your test."**_

JNPR frowned at the question, at first Pyrrha was going to say the lesson was to never give up but a quick glance from Jaune stopped her from answering.

"Team work." Jaune said finally making JNPR blink. "This brotherhood is an organization right? That means teamwork is the most important part. No organization can succeed without cooperation."

"_**I see…is that your final answer boy?" **_

"It is." Jaune said seriously. The man was silent for a moment before a small smirk graced his lips as he saw the rest of JNPR nodding as they agreed with Jaune's answer.

"_**Then you all…pass." **_ Nyle said before outstretching his hands. _**"Come to the light to become a paladin or recede into the darkness to become a Dark Knight." **_ Jaune and Nora didn't even hesitate as they stepped forward into the light causing a warm feeling the spread through their bodies. It was only a moment before they realized that only they went into the light.

"R-Ren?" Nora asked in confusion as Jaune looked a Pyrrha with a raised eyebrow.

"Nora you belong in the light, you'll be happy there…your happiness is all that's ever mattered to me." Ren spoke up suddenly as he softened his gaze at his childhood friend. "I'll do anything to protect your smile even protect it from the darkness so I can see things that you won't be able to." Ren said as he stepped back and winced slightly as a sharp pain hit his chest as the darkness covered him. His eyes shown bright blue as his body disappeared into the shadows. "The shadows has always been where I belong and you know that."

"And you Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as he tilted his head.

"You're our leader Jaune and I am your partner, I need to have your back." Pyrrha said firmly. "Thanks to you I have made friendships that will last a life time, I owe you far more than you know. Like Ren said I need to see what you can't see, I need to protect you when you're blinded by light." Pyrrha said as she stepped backwards and gritted her teeth at the sharp pain she felt. Her eyes shown blue as her body disappeared. "Besides this way our team stays balanced."

"_**Then it's decided the brotherhood has two new Paladins and two new Dark Knights." **_Nyle said as he raised his hand. _**"Go forth and become the heroes we all know you can be in the name of the goddess. I can't wait to the read your chapters."**_

_***Snap!***_

_***CRASH!***_

**BGM: END**

Their surroundings shattered like glass and the four found themselves once again in their dorm room.

"_**Well how was it? Did you get stronger?" **_Crocea questioned as she immediately flew on top of Jaune's head. He and Nora placed a hand on their hearts and smiled as they felt a new warmth flow through them.

"Yeah I think we did." Jaune said as he and Nora smiled slightly. Ren and Pyrrha looked at their hands and they trembled slightly as they could feel a new intoxicating power rush through their blood.

"Yes, much more powerful." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Oh my God were going to kick so much ass!" Nora cheered as she bounced on her bed. "RWBY is completely in the dust now. Can we test out our strength now Jaune? Please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"Tomorrow Nora." Jaune said as he yawned. "We were gone for a while, its night time. We can figure out this power in the morning."

"Aww…" Nora pouted as she bounced.

"The faster you sleep the faster you can wake up and test it out." Ren added making her gasp before falling to her back instantly.

"Everyone sleep!" Nora ordered before falling asleep that very moment. JNPR sweat dropped at their loudest member before shaking their head and following her led.

**-The Next Day-**

Teams RWBY and JNPR minus Blake and Jaune were talking and eating breakfast as usual, Jaune had to stay back for a moment to phone his sister and tell her that he and his team had passed the trial.

"So why didn't killer boy show up?" Yang questioned curiously before smirking. "Afraid I'd ask for a rematch?"

"No way! He'd just win again!" Nora defended her leader with a grin as Pyrrha turned to the blonde.

"No he had to phone his sister…we went through some very, uh, enlightening experiences last night." Pyrrha answered

"His sister?" Ruby asked curiously making her nod.

"Yes she serves as a guide for him." Pyrrha said as her team nodded. "We got a chance to talk to her earlier when Jaune called her."

"Fifi's so cool! It's like she's a big sister I never had plus she knows uncle Hurk which is twice as awesome!" Nora cheered making Ren face-palm

"He isn't your uncle, he's a guy with a giant sword that you followed around when we were younger." Ren said but was completely ignored. It was then that a pale Jaune walked into the launch room.

"Guys we have a problem." Jaune said as he approached the table. "We have a code Blue." RWBY looked on in surprise as the entirety of Jaune's team instantly turned serious as if a switch had been flipped, even Nora was staring at Jaune seriously with a frown.

"This isn't a drill is it?" Pyrrha questioned curiously making him shake his head, this made the team pale slightly.

"Uh Code Blue?" Yang finally asked making Ren nod his head solemnly.

"It's a threat so dangerous that it's above code Red." Ren answered making Ruby blink in confusion.

"And what's code red?"

"Something that your team can handle. When it's bigger than that we come in." Nora said offhandedly making RWBY gape at them, more than a little offended. "Blue team, best team."

"Back to the problem at hand, what's wrong Jaune?" Ren questioned as the leader looked around the room.

"Too many ears follow me." And with that JNPR left.

**-JNPR's Room-**

"A monster is headed to Vale." Jaune said without preamble as soon as they got situated. His team blinked for a moment as they registered what he said.

"Jaune, Vale is full of hunters I'm sure a Grimm won't be a problem." Pyrrha said as she looked at her leader.

"Wait Pyrrha, he didn't say Grimm." Ren stated making Jaune nod.

"My sister calls them fomors and this one is one of the worst." Jaune said as he sat on his bed. "Its name is Glas Ghaibhleann and it nearly cost the Crimson Blades their lives to kill it. Someone has resurrected it and sent it towards Vale." Jaune said making them pale.

"Then we have to tell the teachers-"

"I tried, didn't listen." Jaune said with a sigh. "They couldn't mobilize the amount of hunters needed to take it down on the word of a first year student. Listen guys something big is beginning to happen, my sister told me that Keaghan's armor is missing on top of this."

"This isn't good." Ren muttered making Jaune shake his head.

"The route my sister said it was going and the speeds at which it can fly…it'll be at the city by nightfall. You guys paid attention to Oobleck's class right? If that thing destroys the wall it will be the last of our worries. Guys a lot of people are going to die." Jaune said with a pained expression.

…

…

…

"So what now?" Ren questioned as he looked at Jaune.

"Yeah Jaune, what's the plan?" Nora asked him innocently.

"Your word is law." Pyrrha said seriously and Jaune looked at the expectant looks of his teammates in shock. They all awaited his orders and it was then Jaune realized the weight he actually carried when becoming a leader. They were all willing to risk their lives on his command.

"It'll be hard…extremely hard…but maybe just maybe, we can pull off a miracle." Jaune muttered as he crossed his arms. "I managed to get some Intel from Fiona, it's most dangerous aspect is its flight but if we get rid of at least one of its wings that should help us a lot."

"But how?" Ren questioned making Jaune frown in thought before snapping his fingers.

"Chain hooks, we can stock up on some at a local black smith and rip them off." Jaune said as he turned to Ren. "That or we can get close enough to cut them off while we fight."

"But how will we land them, if it's fast enough to practically cross the globe and strong enough to take on your sister's team…then it won't just let us chain it down." Pyrrha pointed out making him nod.

"Exactly, which is why we have to stun it." Jaune said with a smirk making Pyrrha blink owlishly.

"Stun?"

"We can take it down with some Ballistae." Jaune said with a smirk. "That should be strong enough to stun it for a bit, there should be some at the local museums."

"Would the museums really be willing to lend us old war artifacts though?" Pyrrha questioned making him shake his head but his smirk never left.

"Not at all, that's where Nora and Ren come in." Jaune said making a chill go down Ren's spine. "Ren with your stealth and Nora with your strength we should be able to-uh-_borrow _a few Ballistae from the museums."

"WOOHOO! Ren! We're going on a heist!" Nora cheered before she began to tear up suddenly. Ren looked on in shock as his childhood friend began sobbing for the first time in years.

"Nora…are...are you okay?"

"I-I j-just love this t-team so m-much!" Nora wept making Ren roll his eyes as he patted her back.

"Once they get the weapons to a safe place, say the alley behind the Dust till Dawn shop, Pyrrha you can use your semblance to move them to Glas' location which I will be spending the next few hours trying to map." Jaune explained as he pulled out his scroll. "I can search for news of weird sightings or monster attacks and map them to get an idea of what kind of course it's taking. Once we find that, we can strategically place the Ballistae down and fight it hopefully long enough for reinforcements."

"Speaking of reinforcements why not get RWBY to help?" Pyrrha questioned making Jaune sigh as he completely entered full leader mode which basically meant everything that was about to come out of his mouth would be brutally honest.

"Blake is missing, I know you all noticed that, that alone destroys their synergy. What we're about to do? It's suicide. They are good hunters Pyrrha but the only one on their team that knows why they're here is Ruby and she needs to focus on getting her team back together." Jaune explained seriously. "Also Ruby is a leader at heart, a good one, she'll make decisions she feels is best instinctively-"

"-And that's not good for you. You need to have fighters who you can guarantee will make every move you say." Ren said simply making Jaune nod. "I agree with Nora, we did get a good team…but I hope you know that if you get us killed we'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Noted."

"What happens when the museums send the authorities after the missing Ballistae?" Pyrrha questioned curiously making Jaune shrug.

"If Glas is a no show, blame it on that Roman guy that's been running around." Jaune shrugged making them nod. "Alright, now let's do this."

**-Hours Later: Valean Wall-**

Jaune sat down a bench with his hood up as it rained.

"_Not good, it wasn't supposed to rain today…is this really that monsters power affecting the environment? Just what did I get myself in to?" _Jaune thought as he shut his eyes. _"Alright maybe he'll be a no show-no don't think like that Jaune because if he doesn't show up here he'll terrorize some place that's not expecting him and more people will die. You have stop that thing here at __**any**__ cost."_

_***FLAP***_

_***RUMBLE***_

_***CRASH***_

Jaune flinched as it began to storm and looked up to see a monster that made his blood freeze. Glas was far more demonic looking than his sister had described. It was a colossal humanoid figure with two angel wings and four arms and blazing red eyes. In two of its arms were a pair of black blades, Jaune trembled as it tossed its head back and opened its mouth revealing its spikey teeth.

_***ROOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR***_

**BGM: Glas Ghaibhleann Battle Theme (Extended) - Vindictus OST**

"It's here guys!" Jaune shouted into his scroll as he got Crocea Mors battle ready.

"_**Well that's a sight I didn't want to see again, master." **_Crocea said with a look of disgust on her face as she floated next to Jaune.

_***THOOOOOM!***_

_***THOOOOOM!***_

_***THOOOOOM!***_

The ground trembled as three ballistae landed at the scene as Team JNPR ran out to their leader with their weapons drawn. They were all scared shitless but as they heard the screams of the innocent behind them running in terror they realized they were the only line of defense.

"We either die heroes, or live as cowards." Jaune said suddenly as they all tightened their grips on their weapons. "Guys it was an honor." Nora shut her eyes before turning towards Ren with a glare and wrapping a hand around his collar.

"Nora-*MMPPH!*" The stoic teen was completely gob-smacked as he found himself in a passionate lip-lock.

"What the hell, no regrets." Pyrrha said suddenly before following Nora's lead and pressing her lips to Jaune's.

The knight had to have a mental reboot as a tongue was shoved down his throat.

"Alright let's do this!" Nora shouted as Pyrrha released Jaune and raised her shield. The blond shook his head to get out of his stupor and gave his partner a look that screamed that they would talk about this surprising (To him anyway) development if they lived. Jaune glared up at Glas whom glared right back at him.

Blue eyes met red and with that the four teens charged the demon.

Glass roared as it blasted forward towards them with both of its blades aimed to dismembered them all in on go. Ren, being the fastest, ran a head of them and hopped onto the blade where he began to run the creatures warm while shooting it. Both Pyrrha and Nora barrel rolled under the blades as Jaune slid to a knee and raised his shield.

_***KRANNNNNNG***_

Both blades bounced from his shield as blue sparks flew in front of him while he slid back.

_***BANG!***_

Pyrrha's aim was true as her spear blasted right into Glas' left eye sending blood flying everywhere but unfortunately that wasn't enough to end the beast. Glas roared as blue blasts of fire began striking the ground forcing Ren to retreat away from the monster's body. Jaune blasted forward to perform his counter attack as Glass stabbed its left blade it the ground before swinging its right blade in a wide arc. Time seemed to slow as Jaune barely ducked under the blade, the wind blowing his hood off, as he leapt up and slammed his shield into the monster making it step back.

"_**RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_Jaune glared as he felt the ground tremble from the monsters roar and quickly turned to Pyrrha.

"Ballista!" Jaune ordered making her nod.

"On it!" Pyrrha said as she ran to one of the nearby weapons. Jaune cursed as he saw that the monster was about to take flight.

"_**Pink Lotus!" **_Jaune shouted making Pyrrha nod as she ran to Ren and grabbed his arm tightly. She spun him around twice before throwing him at the demon. Ren transformed his guns into two daggers as he ran into and up the monster's body like a cyclone slashing it the entire time forcing it to collapse back to its feet. Unfortunately for him the monster managed to grab him with its upper right arm.

_***BANG!***_

The Ballista's blast resounded through the battlefield as Pyrrha shot the large spear into the monsters chest, stunning it as more blood sprayed down to the battlefield. Seeing his moment, Jaune threw his blade high in to the air-increasing the strength of the throw with his aura.

"_**Nora's Arc!" **_Jaune shouted making the orange-haired huntress drop her weapon and run to him as he slid to a knee and raised his shield. Nora leapt onto the shield and Jaune used his aura enhanced strength to send her blasting through the air towards his blade. Nora caught the blade and held it above her head with both hands and descended upon the monster with a glare.

_***Flashback***_

"What's the point of teaching me this Jauney!" Nora pouted. "Swords are too weak, they always break when I use all my strength that's why I use Magnhild!"

"Trust me, Nora. Crocea won't break, stronger have tried." Jaune said with a smile as he handed her his blade. "Now…just find your center."

_***Flashback: End***_

"_**Focal Point!" **_Nora shouted as she used the move Jaune taught her, however her arc was pink unlike his golden one and was at least ten times bigger thanks to her sheer strength being put behind the blow. Glas managed to move to the side to avoid the fatal attack but it cost him his upper right arm and part of his right wing. Ren flipped recovered in mid-air as he was freed from the monster and landed on his feet.

_***SHINNNNGGG***_

_***BOOOOOOOOM!***_

"Now!" Jaune shouted as he and Nora shot two Chain hooks into the injured wing and ripped it off with a mighty pull.

_***SCHTICK***_

Glas screeched in agony as it formed a large blue fireball which split into four parts and blasted at JNPR at blinding speeds. Jaune barely had enough time to raise his shield but the blast was too strong for his regular guard and overwhelmed him quickly. Things weren't looking all too good for his team either whom also found themselves overwhelmed by the attacks. The four struggled to stand as Glas flew into the sky and began swinging wildly with his blades before descending at break-neck speeds and releasing a powerful slash that sent the four flying from the battlefield and towards a nearby building.

_***CRASH!***_

_***CRASH!***_

_***CRASH!***_

_***CRASH!***_

Jaune's vision began to blur and he could glance to the side to see his team was barely clinging on to consciousness. He gritted his teeth in anger as Glas released fireballs into the city, the screams of the citizen seemed to feed the monstrosity's rage.

"_**Get up master!" **_Crocea said with a glare as she landed on his chest.

_***Ba-dump!***_

"_**All of you get up!"**_

_***Ba-dump!***_

"_**You got power last night right? Then release it!" **_Crocea ordered as a pain in Jaune's chest increased more and more as he struggled to stand. A bright light seemed to be released from his heart as he felt the power he gained the previous day attempt to rip from his body.

Nora groaned as she too was engulfed by a light as a warm feeling filled the deepest parts of her being. She rose slowly as she felt the pain slowly disappear. Her eyes met Glas' as she stood next to her illuminated leader.

Pyrrha stumbled next to Jaune before she fell to a knee and rose her trembling palm in front of her incredulously as tendrils of darkness broke free from her skin. Sweat slid down her face as her eyes shone bright blue.

Ren stood up next to Nora but fell to his knees as he held his head in agony as the intoxicating strength began to claw itself from under his skin. His irises shone bright blue as he was engulfed by darkness.

_***FLASH***_

_***BOOOOOOOOOM!***_

As one JNPR exploded in power, Jaune and Nora were blinded by light as Pyrrha and Ren were engulfed by darkness. Jaune and Nora stood tall in twin suits of bright white armor, their faces completely obscured by a white helmet that had black feathers protruding from its sides. The tassets of their armors were made of pitch black feathers which reached the back of their knees. Their weapons were now covered with a white metal that shaped them into a more heavenly appearance as a golden light engulfed the weapons.

In contrast, Pyrrha and Ren were covered in a black metallic substance which covered them from head to toe, though in Pyrrha's case it left little to the imagination as only her legs, head, half of her torso, and arms were covered by the metal. Pyrrha's hair had gone pitch black and her chest and rear were covered by a black fleshy substance that fit her like a second skin. The substance covered both of their faces which were visible beneath the helmets and their eyes shone bright blue. Their weapons took on a more demonic black metal theme and were covered by darkness.

All four's weapons had also increased slightly in length as well.

"_**What!? Why is mine so revealing!?" **_Pyrrha snapped angrily she looked down at her breasts. _**"I'm practically naked!"**_

"_**Jaune's not complaining." **_Ren and Nora said and said Knight was glad that the helmet hid his face.

"_**We'll worry about that later, these forms are burning our power so we have to make them count we probably only have a minute or so max to hold it, let's go!" **_ Jaune ordered as they charged forward towards Glas. Nora mecha shifted her weapon into a grenade launcher and began releasing blast after blast into Glas. The Monster roared as it stabbed its left blade into the ground and released a massive slash towards them. _**"Aegis!" **_ Jaune shouted as both he and Pyrrha slid to a knee and raised their shields to block the swing. A gold flash of light erupted from their shields as the blade was sent flying from Glas' hand.

_***RATATATATATATA***_

A storm of black bullets slammed into to Glas as Ren ran forward and as soon as he got close enough he shifted his weapons into long twin daggers which he used to slash wildly into Glas' body. His weapons reach extended to the point it looked as though he were releasing black arcs of energy whenever he attacked.

_***BANG!***_

Pyrrha released her spear into Glas' left eye and ripped it free with her semblance viciously, blinding the monster. Pyrrha then threw her shield into its face with enough force to shatter a few of its teeth before bringing her shield back to her. Jaune roared as he spun around and delivered a well-placed amaranth kick to the monster's shine, shattering it easily and sending bits of flesh and blood flying onto his armor. The beast fell to a knee as Pyrrha shifted her weapon into a rifle and began to blast it as Nora ran forward and slammed her hammer into its head with crippling amounts of force.

_***SHCTIK!* **_

Ren leapt onto its back and grabbed its left wing tightly in his right hand and began to carve away at it with one of his blades.

"_**Pyrrha hold it down!" **_ Jaune commanded making her nod as she stabbed her spear into the ground and raise her hands. The monster's dropped blade and the Ballista ammo all floated into the air before she whipped both of her hands toward it sending the projectiles slamming into its body and pinning it into the ground. Jaune climbed onto the monster's back and grabbed ahold to the wing Ren was carving. The men nodded at each other before releasing a roar as they ripped the wing from Glas' back, showering them in blood. The two leapt off and landed by the rest of their team as they looked up at the monster.

"_**We're going to need a shower." **_Ren muttered as the beast screech din agony sending blue fire blasting everywhere which sent Team JNPR blasting backwards as the monsters ripped itself free from its restraints. Jaune slid back on his feet as his team tumbled back just as their transformations ended. Their armors shattered and Pyrrha gritted her teeth as she landed on her right arm, breaking it in the process. The now blind and wingless monster grabbed its dropped blade and began swinging wildly in all directions with its blades as it released blue fire.

"What now Jaune?" Pyrrha questioned through gritted teeth as pain shot through her arm. The transformations apparently did not come without a cost as their clothes were ripped asunder by the power they released. All four stood in nothing tattered remains of their normal clothing and their inner armor, hell even Pyrrha's hair band had shattered. Jaune narrowed his eyes as he collapsed his shield and stuck it to his side. He knelt down and grabbed Pyrrha's spear and quickly turned it into its sword form.

"_**Slashing High." **_Jaune said as he slid into a battle stance Pyrrha had taught him. His body exploded in light as Crocea was held tightly in his right hand and Miló was held in a reverse grip in his left hand. Jaune narrowed his eyes as he stared at the beast. _**"Arkos."**_

"It hasn't been tested yet! That's suicide Jaune!" Pyrrha said incredulously making him snort.

"This whole plan was." Jaune said before glancing back at her with a sad smile. "I trust you Pyrrha, I know you have my back. Now let's go" Pyrrha shut her eyes in pain before raising her hand towards Jaune causing the blades and parts of his fragmented armor to be covered in black energy. Flicking her wrist Jaune was sent blasting forward at speeds that would give Ruby a run for her money. The monster sniffed the air and instantly turned to Jaune and raised its blades.

Time slowed as Jaune's blades met Glas' as he glared at the demon.

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

The ground was ripped apart by a shock wave as the two began to clash their blades as Aura blasted from Jaune in waves.

**-With RWBY-**

The newly reassembled team RWBY had just gotten Blake back when they were alerted to an explosion in the distance. The four wasted no time to go check it out, sure that it was another one of Roman's schemes. They were expecting to see the White Fang, but what they did fine made their jaws drop.

They watched in disbelief as Jaune went toe to toe with a monster that was ripped from their worst nightmares with nothing but two blades and shattered armor. He flew around the creature and would avoided the monster's attacks as if he were being pulled and pushed around them.

"What the hell is going on!?" Yang shouted incredulously as Ruby pulled out her scythe.

"What in Remnant is that thing!?" Weiss questioned as she instantly pulled out her blade to go help the blond buffoon.

"Quick we have to help Jaune, get into positions!" Ruby ordered only for them to freeze at the sound of someone clearing their throats.

"Not so fast Ms. Rose, I do believe team JNPR can handle this." Ozpin said as he approached with his signature mug and an angered Glynda.

"Are you out of your mind? They're children! We have to stop this!" Glynda said making the man hum as he turned her.

"Just wait a minute old friend, I'm sure they will surprise us…those four…they aren't meant to be hunters." Ozpin said making Glynda blink in confusion.

"Then what are they?"

"Heroes." Ozpin chuckled.

**-With Jaune-**

"_**Master! The only way we can defeat this monster is if you use me!" **_Crocea shouted as Jaune and Glas parried each other's weapons and struggled for dominance, a herculean feat for Jaune for even with Pyrrha's help and his aura the monster was far stronger than he was.

**BGM: END**

"How do I do that!?"

"_**You have to WANT to KILL it. Understand? This whole fight you've been trying to protect and that's good but to use me you have to forget about that and only focus on killing!" **_Crocea shouted as his arms trembled.

Jaune's arms trembled as he glared at the monster. That creature…that monster…that demon wanted nothing but destruction and despair. It could have killed so many people with no remorse…

…it had no right to live.

_***FLASH***_

"_**That's it Master!" **_Crocea shouted as the blade began to glow gold. She aimed both of her hands towards the blade as she floated above Jaune. Jaune shouted as he knocked the beast's blade back with all of his might sending Glas stumbling back. Pyrrha's blade fell from his hand as his left arm broke from the effort.

**BGM: Die- RWBY OST**

Jaune raised Crocea high into the air as it transformed into a long claymore made of pure golden energy. Its weight was incredible and Jaune was sure his arm was going to give when he felt a hand grab his around the blades' hilt. Glancing to the side his eye's widened as he saw what looked like an older Crocea Mors holding the sword. She was cloaked in gold armor, hair was long and orange, and her eyes burned bright red. The blades on her wings seemed far deadlier as well. The beast trembled as she glanced up at it.

"_**I see you finally remember me you foul beast…I am Crocea Mors, the Yellow Death…and now…" **_Crocea muttered as she tightened her grip over Jaune's hand.

"…It's time…" Jaune continued as he tightened his grip.

"_**To die!" **_Jaune and Crocea shouted as they brought the blade down releasing a powerful golden arc of light which split Glas in half as well as blew up a good amount of the battlefield in a golden blaze of power.

_***FLASH!***_

_***BOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Jaune smiled as he was engulfed by the golden explosion. They had done it, they had saved them and destroyed the monster, but most importantly his team survived...a tear escaped his eyes as the light covered him completely…

…He only wished that he could be there to see how they turned out.

**BGM: END**

**+1 Title: Hero of Vale **

**+1 Title: Glas Ghaibhleann Eradicator**

**+1 Decomposed Glas Ghaibhleann Leather**

**+1 Glas Ghaibhleann's Chipped Hook**

**+1 Glas Ghaibhleann's Rusty Nail Fragment**

**+1 Glas Ghaibhleann's Torn Pants**

**EXP: +756930**

**AP: +250**

**-?-**

**BGM: Eternal- Rie Tanaka**

Jaune blinked as he found himself lying in a plain of white. His head was on something soft and looking up he found that he was resting on the mysterious white-haired woman's lap.

"Ah you're awake." The woman said gently with a smile.

"Where am I?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"The Soulstream, this is where all Millitians come when they perish." Nao explained making him grimace.

"So I really died?"

"I'm afraid so. You overexerted your power too much and were too close to the explosion. Your body and soul took too much damage from the fight and your heart gave out." Nao said sadly. "Still, you destroyed Glas Ghaibhleann once and for all and that is no small feat. You truly are a special child."

"So what now?" Jaune asked quietly.

"You have a few choices, you can be reborn in Erinn as a new person or simply go there as you are now, and you can also be resurrected in Remnant as you still have a destiny there." Nao explained as her expression softened "You do not have to return there, you will only face even more pain and even harder battles…you have done more than most Millitians have for the goddess. It is okay to rest now."

"I would like to go back." Jaune said after a moment of thought. "Like you said I still have a destiny and people are depending on me." Jaune said making Nao frown before nodding her head sadly.

"If that is what you wish." Nao said as she brushed back some of her hair and leaned down to press her lips to his instantly sending a surge warmth through his very being. "The fights will only get worse, but I faith in you my little Millitian." Her smile was the last thing Jaune saw as his eye lids got heavier and heavier before closing.

**-Vale-**

The rain seemed to come down harder as Jaune lay in a large puddle of blood and water.

"Do you see what you've done you fool!" Glynda snapped angrily at a frowning Ozpin. "The boy _died, my student_ died! I could have prevented it but I let your foolishness persuade me otherwise! His death is on me, I have to explain to his family why he won't come home!" Glynda shouted as Pyrrha wept on Jaune's chest as Ren held a sobbing Nora. There was not a single dry eye in team RWBY as they watched the still form of their friend.

"Please Jaune, wake up." Pyrrha whispered sadly as Ren placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's too late, he left the world as he was meant to-as a hero." Ren said quietly making her heart clench. Yang was whispering something to her sister who had buried her head into her shoulder and wept. No one had noticed Jaune's wounds begin to heal or his body stir slightly as the rain landed on his body. Slowly he opened eyes after his soul had re-entered his body.

"Damn am I going to feel this in the morning." Jaune muttered making Pyrrha tense and look back to him slowly as if she had seen a ghost.

"J-Jaune?" Pyrrha questioned making everyone stop what they were doing and turn to the knight.

"Next time…remind me to make a campfire before a fight to the death." Jaune said dryly with a weak smile as he propped himself up on his elbows. Tears filled her eyes as she lunged forward and held him in a tight embrace. Jaune patted her back as her shoulders shook with emotion. Looking at the stunned team RWBY Jaune weakly pointed towards Glas' corpse and smirked.

"Beat that. Blue team, best team." Jaune chuckled making Ren shake his head as Nora was torn between crying and laughing.

"Only you Jaune." Ren muttered good-naturedly.

"You were saying." Ozpin asked innocently as he sipped his coffee with a raised eyebrow as Glynda looked on in disbelief.

"Impossible his aura was gone and his vital had shut down…are you telling me he came back through sheer will!?" Glynda asked incredulously as Ozpin walked away.

"There is much we still don't know about this world." Ozpin said before glancing back at her. "Next time, have a little faith." Glynda could only shake her head as she watched the man leave before turning back to her students.

She didn't know why but she felt as though she were watching the people that would revolutionize the world.

**BGM: END**

**To be continued…?**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**Maybe so?**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	3. Sisterly Love

**You demanded it so here is part III, figured I would make this one have more closure.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own RWBY or Vindictus/Mabinogi**

**Levels**

**JNPR:**

**Jaune- 45**

**Nora-44**

**Ren-44**

**Pyrrha-50**

**RWBY:**

**Ruby-45**

**Weiss-44**

**Blake-44**

**Yang-44**

**Crimson Blades-85**

**Before I start, random thought anyone notice the name of Ruby's weapon could be a pairing name for her and Jaune? –Shrugs- sorry mind works in mysterious ways, continue.**

**Also spell check is down, I re-read this 2X but bear with me on typos/grammar its 20k words and I wrote it pretty fast (took me like…a day.)**

**Part III: Sisterly Love**

**-Over 100 years ago: Erinn-**

_**BGM: Mabinogi G15- Ending credits**_

_A tall man clad in bright white armor fell to his knees in exhaustion as his helmet shattered revealing a young man with short blond hair and blue eyes that were as cold as ice. On his back was a pair of black angel wings that wrapped around him protectively as he glared up at a winged figure in the sky_

"_**Arc, my champion, why have you raised your blade against me?" **__An angelic voice questioned as the figured lowered itself revealing a woman garbed in a white gown. Her hair and wings were so black that they seemed to suck in all of the light in the area. The woman kept her eyes closed as she tilted her head at the man._

"_Lady Morrighan why have you forsaken us, your children!?" The man questioned angrily. "You are attempting to destroy us all! I thought the Millitians were your children-if I let you have access to this continent you'll wipe us away! Have we not served you faithfully?"_

"_**The fact that I need to boost my own power at all to wipe you all out is reason enough for your extinction." **__Morrighan said calmly. __**"I've let all of you Millitians, my children, go unchecked for too long. Your power has grown far too much, you are nothing but a threat to yourselves."**_

"_How does destroying us, save us from doom? Either way we die!" The knight shouted as he stood up angrily._

"_**You will die either way, can you not see my child? I love you all so much that I cannot watch you go through decades of self-destruction like those foolish humans. I would rather take you all out swiftly and painlessly by my own hand then watch you torture yourselves with war and chaos." **_

"_That's insanity…so many years, reincarnation after reincarnation I have served you faithfully, slaughtered countless Fomors and you repay me with death?" The Champion questioned with a glare as the hilt of his blade began to glow._

"_**Master…" **__Crocea whispered quietly as the man raised the weapon high above his head with both hands. Morrighan's eyes snapped open as she glared at the man with two bright blue glowing irises that threatened to pierce through his very soul._

"_**You dare raise your blade to me? I who have turned you into a demigod? I who gave you the breath of life?" **__The goddess questioned curiously as she raised her right hand igniting it in a blue energy. __**"You can barely stand on your own two feet."**__ Hot tears fell from the man's eyes as he glared at her._

"_I can't let you harm so many innocents…forgive me, my lady." The man said as his blade began to glow._

_**BGM: END**_

_**BGM: Die- RWBY Volume 2 OST**_

_Crocea Mors exploded in a golden light as the ground beneath the man shattered._

"_**So you truly intended to end me…foolish boy do you think your power is even remotely close to mine? You cannot face me alone."**_

"_Then it's a good thing he's not alone wench!" A voice shouted loudly making her eyes narrow as a brown haired young man whom had hazel eyes and a bow strapped to his back landed next to the Knight. "I have found it, Arc!" The moan shouted as he held up a small bright blue crystal. "The Mana stone of legend!"_

"_William!" The knight said in surprise while the goddess glared at the newcomer._

"_**Human scum…hand over the stone now." **__Morrighan commanded angrily. __**"I have no time for your games, Shakespeare-I thought I told you to stay out of this world's problems."**_

"_I will never abandon an ally when needed most vile woman." The man said before smirking. "For I am an English gentleman!" William declared before raising the crystal high above his head making the knight tremble as he found his power increasingly rapidly causing Crocea to shine even brighter before turning bright white._

"_**Master! I am intoxicated with power! End this now!" **__Crocea shouted as the man gripped the blade tightly._

"_Yes Arc, I do believe it is time for this play's final act!" Shakespeare shouted as Arc stepped forward._

"_Forgive me, my Lady…but there comes a time when we all must die and you are no exception!" The man shouted as he brought his blade down upon the woman whom tried to block it with a barrier of light to no avail._

"_**ARC!" **__The goddess boomed as she was engulfed by light._

_***FABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

_A white dome of pure energy exploded upon contact and engulfed the battlefield before growing and racing over the entire continent._

_**BGM: END**_

_**-?-**_

"_Arc, wake up my good man!" A voice shouted making the knight open his eyes to find himself and William floating in a plane of white above the continent. _

"_Will? What's going on?"_

"_You've done it!" The man chuckled before raising the Mana stone. "The goddess is gone, and we can use this to get ourselves back home."_

"_No, on the contrary all I've done is buy us some much needed time." The Knight said solemnly. "For Millitians, reincarnation is child's play…do you think it's any different for her? It's only a matter of time before an oracle is born that she can possess and use as her new body. The only thing we can do is take that stone and hide this continent away before she can continue this plan."_

"_It wouldn't be a good story without a tragic end I suppose." William mused before looking at the crystal. "Perhaps I should simply bring you and this continent back to my world?"_

"_No, that will be the first place she checks, and your people are not equipped to handle her." The Knight said before outstretching his hand, gesturing for William to toss him the stone. "I'll send you home and find a new planet to hide this continent away at."_

"_Good luck old friend." William said as he tossed the gem to the Knight. "Where are you thinking of heading?"_

"_Wherever this thing sends me, after you get home it will only have enough power for one leap-I only have one shot at this." The Knight said as William was engulfed in a bright light._

"_Farewell Arc, I have never met a more chivalrous warrior."_

"_It's been a pleasure Will." The knight grinned as he closed his hand over the crystal._

_***FLASH!***_

_**-Later: Remnant-**_

_The Knight fell into the world of remnant unconsciously with a smile on his face as he knew he succeeded in giving his species a little more time. Perhaps one day another warrior could succeed where he failed and make Morrighan see the error of her ways. _

_As he fell down to Remnant his paladin transformation finally died down, the armor shattering like glass and taking his wings with it. His hand was wrapped tightly around the crystal, for even only containing a fraction of its former power it was still a reminder of what he's done._

_Years later the Knight would later head first into another battle to protect Vale in the Great War. On his travels he would later take in a young rabbit Faunus girl that was orphaned by the war. It will be thanks to her that he would later remember what it means to be a hero and bring an end to the conflict. The young girl would later grow to be a beautiful woman…_

…_A woman the Knight was proud to call his wife._

_Their Union was not met without resistance, and during the Faunus-Human conflict the Knight was forced to hide his lover if they wanted any chance of a peaceful life. They would later have a son, who would later become a hero in his own right that bore both of his parent's emblems in battle. While his armor bore a golden Arc, the clothes he wore hidden under the armor bore a hidden rabbit emblem unknown by all except his family-this practice became tradition amongst the Arc family who wore the emblems to honor their ancestors._

_**-Ten Years Ago-**_

_It was late at night when the Arc patriarch sat down and stared at his three eldest children with a frown. It was hard for him to do this, but he had to follow the Arc traditions, it was time he told the three their roles in life._

"_Dad what's going on?" Jaune, the youngest of the three and the only male child he had asked with wide-eyes. He was only seven years old but the Arc patriarch knew that the boy would be able to grasp the seriousness of the situation-of all the Arcs he had possibly the sharpest mind that had ever been shown at that age. He would be quite the tactician one day which sadly seemed impossible with the boy's lack of combat ability. Still, despite his flaws the man loved the boy all the same._

"_I need to speak to you all privately. Your three are all old enough to finally learn your roles in life." Their father said making them look at him in confusion. "As you know our family has been at the forefront of many battles, each generation has their own legend and as such our family has a bit of influence. It's because of this, however, that we need to maintain our power."_

"_W-what do you m-mean?" The middle child with blonde pigtails stuttered out shyly. She was only ten years old and unlike many Arcs, she was shy to a fault. Around her neck was a necklace that had a dull blue crystal as the pendent. Her thick glasses, braces, and acne had made her a target for bullies and only made her even shyer than she already was. She was teased mercilessly…at least until Fiona found out then the bullies found themselves in the hospital while Jaune tried to comfort his second oldest sister. The boy wasn't a fighter, but despite being seven he was good at damage control._

"_What I mean is, you three play an important role in the next generation of Arcs. There have never been this many children in a single generation before, so I have to split up the responsibilities." Their father said as he softened his gaze at his daughter. "Fiona as the oldest it is your duty to keep up our prestige and strengthen our connections. You will be groomed into a fine woman and will eventually be married off."_

"_What!?" Fiona shouted as she stood up with a glare. "That's bullshit-"_

"_Fiona." The man cut the thirteen year old off with narrowed eyes. "Do you think I like it? Do you honestly think that I want to give you way? You're my daughter and as much as I would like to say you can go follow your dreams, this is the real world and you have a duty to your family." The Arc patriarch said seriously making the teen grit her teeth as she sat down. "All I can promise you is that you will marry someone you can love-I can promise you that much."_

"_I hate you so much." Fiona whispered as she narrowed her eyes at the man and he felt his heart break at her expression. He always knew she was a free spirit and it hurt him to chain her down. "Is there no way for me to get out of this?"_

"_Yes there is actually but you won't like it." The man said with a frown. "You can disown us as your family but the responsibility will fall to one of your other sisters. We know you Fifi, we would all understand if you left but could you really make one of your sisters do something you couldn't do?"_

"_No…" Fiona whispered after her sister flinched thinking that the teen was going to do just that. "Is that the only way?"_

"_You could also increase our prestige by yourself but to do that would take a tremendous amount of work. You'd basically have to become a legend." The man said simply and fought back a smirk as he saw a strange fire burning in the teen's eyes. "You think you can do that Fifi?"_

"_Of course." Fiona said seriously "And I won't need your help to do it, it's in my blood."_

"_We'll see in time." The Man said before turning to the middle-child. "As for you, unfortunately being the second eldest you have to carry on our legacy. Every generation needs a warrior and that responsibility has fallen to you." The Man said making the girl squeak in fear._

"_Are you insane dad?" Fiona asked incredulously. "She's afraid of her own shadow she can't be a warrior-no offense." Fiona added as she glanced at her sister whom just nodded knowing that Fiona only had genuine concern for despite how poorly worded it may be._

"_I'm sorry but that is just the way it is, she wouldn't be the first shy Arc to become a soldier." The Man said confidently. "I will teach her everything I know and turn her into an Arc your generation would be proud to follow in to combat." The Arc patriarch said as the middle-child shook in her seat with tears sliding down her face. She hated fighting, she hated conflict, she was a coward and nothing her father said or did would change how weak she was in the end. She simply had no drive or reason to become a hero._

"_Í-is there a-anyway I-I can get out of this?" The girl asked timidly making the man nod._

"_Sure you can pass on the responsibility to Jaune." Their father said making the boy look up in confusion as she tensed. The girl loved her family more than anything in the world, especially her siblings. They always did their best to make sure she was happy and never looked down on her for being a failure. Jaune had helped her through so much and helped with her depression tremendously, she adored him to no end._

_Which was why she couldn't let him take on this position._

_As much as she loved him, his lack of combat skill was on par with her's, the only difference was that he actually wanted to be a warrior which made his failures that much worse. He'd get killed on a battlefield and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he died because she was too afraid to fight. With that in her mind she had decided that at the end of the day if anyone died she rather it be her than her little brother._

"_O-Ok…I-I accept m-my position…" The girl stuttered out as both siblings looked at her with a mix of shock and horror. Their father was beaming with pride for he knew what must have gone through her mind at the time. She put others before herself and that would be the thing that helped her become strong._

"_Now for Jaune, my boy, you are the only son I have and it's your job to carry on the Arc name." The man said as Jaune looked up at him in confusion. "Your mother gave birth to the last sibling you're going to have and out of eight children you are the only male. Your main role in life is to simply create the next generation but make no mistake you have an important responsibility."_

"_What do you mean dad?" Jaune asked in confusion before turning to his sister whom placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_I-It m-means y-you c-can do what y-you want with your life…but if s-something h-happens to you, t-the family n-name can't continue." The shy girl informed him._

"_Now that we have that out of the way, you three get to bed." The man said as he stood up before turning to the middle-child. "Your combat lessons start next week Ari."_

"_Y-y-yes dad."_

**-Present Day: Rocheste: Bar-**

"So now he's considered a hero of Vale!" Fiona said with a laugh as she and her fellow mercenaries ate dinner and drunk their beers.

"Gotta say Fifi that little brother of yours is going to go far." Lann said with a laugh. "His team as well."

"I must admit, killing that monstrosity is quite impressive." Evie said with a smile as she read her spell book. "Even if he does live in…Vale." Evie said the last part with a slight grimace.

"You know one day you're going to have to tell us why you have a problem with Vale Evie." Lann said with a sigh.

"Oh you don't know?" Vella said with a laugh making the Scythe wielder glare at her.

"She got her ass dumped by some guy who was way too old for her if you ask me, what was his name again? Qrow?" Vella questioned only to find herself ducking under a book thrown by the mage.

"Seriously?" Fiona deadpanned at the scythe wielder whom rolled her eyes. "How serious was that relationship?"

"He had the cutest niece ever, she even called me auntie! To be honest I miss my little cookie buddy more than that old son of a bitch. I mean, I taught her _one _magic trick and he freaked out! But yet he let her play with giant scythes and guns." Evie pouted as she picked at her food.

"Back on topic, kid has talent I'll give you that." Karok said as he dug into his meal. The massive man was astounded that four brats could actually kill something that had taken them such a long time back when they had first started out. A man with spiky brown hair shook his head as he placed down his mug.

"I still can't believe that little orange haired stalker of mine actually became a huntress." Hurk groaned as he placed his head in his hands. "She's going to kill them all."

"But still…" A girl of about sixteen years of age with long black twin-tails garbed in a silk dress began as she polished her massive glaive. "I know it's rare for the ice-queen to actually show emotion but won't your sister get pissed when she finds out what happened?"

"Oh please Lynn." Fiona said with a dismissive wave. "As long as you all shut the hell up, she won't ever find out that Jaune had to fight Glas Ghaibhleann or that I went back to train him…" Fiona trailed off when she noticed her friends all paled as Vella and Kai gestured for her to shut the hell up. Fiona took a deep breath before sighing. "Fuck. She's right behind me isn't she?"

"Yes I am." A calm sultry voice said from behind her that somehow conveyed nothing but ill-intent which made Fiona shudder slightly as she slowly glanced back.

"H-hi Sis…o-on a scale of one to ten, how pissed are you?" Fiona stuttered out as she heard a blade being drawn.

"Oh if only numbers went that high."

**-1 week later: JNPR Dorm-**

Jaune awoke tiredly as he heard the alarm on his scroll go off. Sitting up with a groan, Jaune yawned as he placed his feet on the ground before picking up his scroll which was flashing five o'clock. Jaune rubbed his eyes tiredly as Nora and Ren began to wake up, Pyrrha appeared to have been awake for a while now and was in the middle of doing push-ups. The fact she was in the hundreds meant she had been up for a while. She had a pair of headphones in her ears and did not notice them awaken.

"Crazy Spartan." Jaune chuckled tiredly as he plugged head phones into his scroll and pressed play.

**BGM: Rise and Shine- Motivation (Just YouTube, it's not a song.)**

Jaune stood up and stretched his arms before glancing down at his chest that was covered with light scars from the battle with Glas. He lightly touched them with his fingers with a faint smile, they were barely visible but he felt pride when he saw them for they were proof that he was going on the right track.

Still he couldn't get comfortable, he had to get stronger especially if he was expected to lead his little band of monsters. It was with that thought that Jaune grabbed his hoody from under his bed and tossed it over his shoulder with a smirk that only grew when he heard his teammates groan. He never wore it without his armor because he didn't want them to see his emblem for he had two. The signature golden Arc his family was known for and one he kept to himself-not because it was private or anything but it was funny how his friends kept trying to figure it out.

**(LIAG Fun Fact: Jaune does have a hidden emblem in cannon look it up, no one knows what it is, only that his chest-plate covers it and that it's apparently on other clothes he owns as well…and since the only other thing he's worn besides his uniform and combat clothes is his bunny onesie…well you make of that what you will.)**

_***Flash***_

Jaune placed on his newly repaired chest-plate over his hoody before grabbing Crocea Mors from his locker. His team was placing on their newly repaired armor that while looking the same, was far more durable than before. Ruby was one hell of a black smith, and once they found that out the young huntress had found herself with quite a bit of pocket change as she repaired their stuff for them. Training their transformations turned out to be quite expensive and cost them a lot of equipment.

Not that Ruby was complaining.

"Let's go." Jaune said as Pyrrha placed on her crown and nodded at him before grabbing her spear.

_***Flash***_

JNPR walked onto the launch pads and nodded at each other before taking a battle stance and launching off into the emerald forest. As they flew to the air, Jaune turned to Pyrrha.

"Take me to the ruins today!" Jaune called out making her nod as she aimed her hand at him, engulfing him in a black energy before he was sent blasting off into the distance. Nora laughed loudly as she descended towards a cave that she knew was filled with Ursa. Ren shook his head at her antics before sliding down a tree and landing in front of a few king Taijitus which began hissing at him as they bared their giant snake-like fangs.

"Nothing like a good work out in the mornings." Pyrrha mused as she raised her shield to crash through a few trees before landing on the ground in a crouch as a crater formed under her due to the impact. She turned her spear into a sword as she found herself surrounded by Deathstalkers.

_***Flash***_

Jaune narrowed his eyes as he found himself descending towards the ruins. Gritting his teeth he slammed his blade into a nearby cliff and held on tightly as he began to slide down the Cliffside a few feet before finally coming to a stop.

"_**What's on the menu today master?" **_Crocea questioned as she sat on his shoulder. Jaune tilted his head curiously before looking up as two large Nevermore began flying towards his location.

"Poultry." Jaune said with a smirk as his body began to glow while bright white armor covered his limbs.

_***Flash***_

Pyrrha blocked a stinger as she turned her blade into a speared and threw it at a retreating grim with a resounding bang. Rolling backward, Pyrrha rose her hand and used her semblance to rip her weapon from the grim and catch it. The Spartan narrowed her eyes as she spun it in her right hand before stabbing it in to the ground. Raising her right hand, she smirked as she gazed at her palm with bright blue eyes while an intoxicating power released itself from her body.

_***Flash***_

Nora laughed as she plowed through the cave, annihilating Ursa as if it were routine for her at this point. She blinked owlishly when she reached the end only find the single largest Ursa she had ever gazed upon.

"Oooh~" Nora gasped before fist-pumping. "This is going to be so much fun~" Nora cheered as she danced around while her body was covered in a bright light.

_***Flash***_

Ren narrowed his eyes as he descended upon a large snake-like grim with narrowed eyes which began to shine blue when he found himself being swallowed whole by the grim. The grim screeched in pain as it felt itself being ripped asunder from the inside.

_***Flash***_

Cracks began covering Jaune's paladin armor as he stood on the cliff silently.

_***CRASH!***_

**BGM: END**

"_**Good work master!" **_Crocea praised as Jaune sheathed his blade with a smile while two dying Nevermores fell from the sky behind him at the same time. He sighed when he looked down to find his armor shattered. _**"Don't be down master, it doesn't matter how powerful you make your armor the transformation process will rip it apart."**_

"I know, I know it's just…the cost of fixing them begins to rise, at this rate I am going to need a part-time job." Jaune said as he walked away.

"_**Well you guys just need to keep at it for a bit, you've all been at this all semester and your transformations have gotten leagues stronger…just a little bit more and should be able to achieve it."**_

"Achieve what?" Jaune asked curiously making the spirit giggle.

"_**It's a surprise~"**_

**-Later: RWBY's Dorm-**

Ruby and her team were getting ready for the day when they heard a knock at their door. The young huntress blinked as she went towards the door and opened it only to find a sheepish team JNPR standing on the other side garbed their school uniforms holding a box filled with the remains of their armor.

"Hey Ruby…" Jaune began as his younger friend simply stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

"How?" Ruby questioned as she grabbed the box and walked towards her work table. "I must have at least doubled the durability!" Ruby said as she pulled out a hammer and a blow torch along with a few vials of dust she had purchased from Weiss.

"You see what had happened was…" Jaune began awkwardly

"I swear if you say training accident I will cut you." Ruby said as she cut off her fellow leader. The first few times it was cute but when the team had continuously destroyed their armor she had taken it personally as a blacksmith and sought out to make their armor strong enough that even they couldn't break it.

After the sixtieth time she was beginning to lose hope…at least the pay was good.

"Put it in the piggy bank." Ruby said with practiced ease as Jaune pulled out a wad of lien. Jaune walked over to her night stand only to blink as he saw at least seven of them all filled so much money that a few bills could be see sticking out of them.

"Uh…they're all filled." Jaune said making Ruby sigh as she reached under her work bench and pulled out a new piggy bank and tossed it to him.

"Dust, she's going to be richer than me at this rate." Weiss said with an eye twitch while Ruby utilized her semblance to quickly repair their armor before dropping them back in the box and handing it to Jaune.

"Thanks again." Jaune chuckled making her roll her eyes good naturedly while Pyrrha reached over to grab her crown from the box and place it back on her head. "You know if you ever get tired of killing grim you could make a pretty penny as a blacksmith."

"You all would probably make all of her business…how exactly do you all keep paying for this? The dust she needs isn't exactly cheap." Weiss said as she raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Royalties from Pumpkin Pete's cereal." Pyrrha said with a shrug.

"I'm not really wearing armor so my part is incredibly cheap, it's really just re-sewing honestly." Ren added.

"Don't ask questions you're not ready for the answers to~'" Nora said with a giggle and a wide grin that sent a shudder down their spines.

"Trust fund." Jaune said with a sigh.

…

…

…

"What?" Jaune asked as he noticed everyone looking at him.

"You have a trust fund?" Blake asked as she closed her book.

"Yeah I hate using it though, Arcs are supposed to rough it out-it builds character but my family made so much money on their adventures that they all ran out of things to do with it. My eldest sister Fiona? She fights with weapons that cost hundreds of _millions _to make and she still has a lot of gold and jewels just hanging around in a storage chest somewhere." Jaune said with a sigh, he didn't like talking about this because it made him feel like a rich kid-he wasn't raised as one and preferred not to be thought of as one either.

"What the hell!? And you're hounding me for thirty grand!?" Yang snapped as her eyes blazed red.

"Yup, and don't think I'm not getting paid either." Jaune said seriously. "I earned that cash and you're gonna pay up."

"Who the hell pays millions for a weapon?" Blake questioned in alarm making Weiss cough as she tried to avoid her teammates shocked gaze.

"That needle is worth millions!?" Yang questioned incredulously.

"Needle!? I'll have you know-"

"-that Myrtenaster is a one of kind weapon made from the finest materials!" Ruby interrupted actually sounding more offended than Weiss. The white-haired teen blinked owlishly before turning to her partner.

"…E-Exactly…?"

"Hey don't look so shocked, we might not get along all the time but no one disrespects quality weapons in front of me no matter who wields them." Ruby said resolutely while she crossed her arms with a nod making her sister sigh at her sister's weapon fetish.

"It doesn't make sense though Ruby, I mean we made ours and they're just as effective as snowflake's." Yang said as said snowflake glared at her but before she could say anything Ruby stared at sister in disbelief.

"You have no idea do you?" Ruby questioned in alarm making Yang blink.

"Idea about what?" Yang said making Ruby face-palm.

"You don't honestly think Uncle Qrow didn't play favorites do you? He personally gave us the materials to make our weapons, materials that he bought with his own money, materials that cost a small _fortune."_ Ruby explained making Yang gape at her. "To put it bluntly you fight with mini mansions on your wrists."

"Oh damn." Yang said incredulously. "Looks like I need to send out a late thank you card."

"Everyone in this room, minus Jaune, has expensive weapons. Blake's as well, there's been a shortage on the material used in hers, and she could re-sell it for a lot of money right now." Ruby said simply. "Jaune's sword is just a replica of his ancestor's that I guess he uses to honor him, so for obvious reasons his wouldn't cost nearly as much ours."

"Uh…Ruby…" Pyrrha began awkwardly making the younger red-head turn to her.

"What's up?"

"Jaune's sword isn't a replica." Pyrrha informed the red-head whom stared at her with half-lidded eyes.

"What?" Ruby deadpanned as she turned to a sheepish Jaune.

"Yeah I have the real Crocea Mors." Jaune said making Ruby blink.

"I thought the real one was in a museum?" Ruby said sounding unnaturally calm.

"Nah we gave them a replica and let them claim it was the original. The real Crocea stayed in the family." Jaune stated making Ruby narrow her eyes.

"You mean to tell me we have been friends for _months _and you're just now telling me your weapon is legit? Your weapon that I have idolized since I was a little girl learning about the old war?"

"Uh…it never came up?" Jaune said do it sounded like a question. "Why is it worth anything?"

"That blade is _priceless _Jaune." Ruby said calmly. "The shield alone introduced the concept mecha-shifting and the blade was what won the war."

"Huh, I know now Crocea is special for a few reasons, but to be honest I thought it was just a hand-me down when I came to Beacon." Jaune shrugged as if it didn't matter which made Ruby narrow her eyes. One must first understand that to a weapon enthusiast like Ruby what Jaune just revealed to her would be the equivalent of someone telling you they had the Holy Grail in their cabinet for years and thought it was just a flashy cup.

"I just stopped myself from killing you…just this moment you almost died in my dorm." Ruby said coolly and Yang instantly went to her sister's side.

"Jaune you might want to come back when she cools down." Yang said seriously.

"Surely you're overreacting?" Blake said with wide-eyes as the normally friendly young huntress gave Jaune a glare so vile that if looks could kill, his entire team would have disintegrated.

"No, she honestly stopped herself from killing him. You don't understand, Ruby doesn't play around when it comes to weapons. You think I'm bad when my hair is touched? Multiply that by fifty when I accidently scratched Crescent Rose." Yang said with a shudder. "We'll see you guys at lunch, she needs to get some cookies in her pronto."

**-Abandoned Warehouse-**

Adam was not having a good day, it was as if every member of the white fang were incompetent and did not know how work as an effective unit. It was beginning to infuriate him. They were all so weak, well except the random member that wielded a chainsaw-greatsword, he showed potential be a threat towards the humans if given time.

"Is that the best you all can do?" Adam nearly growled out making the White Fang members tense as they paused their training and turned to the man. Adam was going to snap at them when a voice echoed throughout the hideout.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Beacon is?" A calm voice questioned making Adam blink behind his mask before turning to a woman wrapped in a tattered cloak.

"Who are you?" Adam questioned with a frown as he placed a hand on the hilt of his blade. He could smell her scent and tell that she was human. His frown grew as he could also smell the faint sent of blood coming from her body and he was positive none of it was hers.

"A concerned older sister, now will you tell me where beacon is or will things need to get ugly?" The woman questioned coldly. "I do not particularly wish to waste my time slaughtering this sad excuse of a menagerie."

"You dare-"

"Did I stutter?" The woman questioned curiously.

"How dare you insult the White Fang!? The Faunus!?" A White Fang female member with dog ears growled out gaining the cloaked figure's attention.

"I did not insult the Faunus, just these beasts that stand before me." The woman shrugged. "I do not see a people, I see mutts…or in his case cattle." The woman said with a shrug as she gestured to Adam's horns before turning around. "I know about your organization and you're lucky I am not currently dealing with matters across the pond or I would have ended this farce long ago." She made it one step before Adam shot at her at nearly unmatchable speeds and unsheathed his blade.

_***SHING!***_

Just before the blade made contact, the woman shot behind him in a flash of white light and grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"You just do not get it do you?" The woman questioned curiously. "As long as my bloodline exists, you will never be feared." The woman said simply as cold blue eyes pierced through the shadows of her hood and bore into Adam, whom stabbed backwards with his blade only for her to flash to the side.

"Your bloodline?" Adam questioned as the woman moved back her cloak so she could place her hand on what looked like the hilt of a katana.

"B-Boss, r-retreat. Please s-stand down!" The same White Fang member from earlier cried out gaining his attention.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Look at her thigh!" The dog Faunus shrieked making him frown as he turned to the human, he felt his heart leap to his throat-though he hid it well-as he gazed at the arc shaped tattoo on the woman's now revealed thigh.

"What is an Arc doing here?" Adam questioned with a growl as a bead of sweat slid down his face. That family name was synonymous with death to the White Fang. The war between the humans and Faunas had caused a noticeable decline in the Faunus population due to that wretched family. One Arc had slaughtered one hundred and fifty Faunus without mercy…

…in ten minutes.

"Like I said I was looking for my brother." The woman drawled making the dog-Faunus' legs buckle.

"Y-you have siblings?" The woman squeaked out at the thought of more Arcs existing in the current generation, one of the major points in the peace treaty was that the Arcs could only have one child per generation-for her to have siblings would mean humanity broke their promise.

"Seven." The woman said with a shrug. Adam's eye twitch behind his mask as he heard a few of his lackey's fainting behind him. "When the White Fang was created you broke the treaty first, blame yourselves for my father being no longer legally required to wrap his Willy. I do believe my mother said he wept for joy when you all were formed."

How such vulgar words could be said with such elegance, they would never know.

"I'll ask one more time. . Beacon?"

"Like I'll give into your demands!" Adam shouted as he dashed at her making her sigh. This was about more than pride however, he knew Blake attended that school now and though their partnership was all but gone he wouldn't let an Arc anywhere near her.

"One day without death, was that too much to ask for?" The woman questioned rhetorically with a sigh.

**-Later Beacon-**

Blake couldn't understand it. Her entire life she had been told horrible things about the Arc family but so far she couldn't find any reason to be afraid of Jaune. Sure he was strong and a capable leader, but he was nowhere as terrifying as the legends made them out to be. He was just as strong as any normal first year Beacon student. She'll admit she was impressed when JNPR took down that demon but it was team effort, she was even saddened when he had seemingly died.

All in all, Jaune was a normal hunter in training and warranted no fear from her. She was even sure that if they ever had to fight each other to the death one day she'd be able to win. So it was with that thought that she conversed normally with the male leader as they ate lunch.

"So tell me Jaune…" Weiss began…politely!? The table stopped what they were doing and looked at the heiress in shock, but she paid no attention. "You're apparently the heir of such a prestigious and wealthy family, how come you do not carry yourself like it?"

"You mean why he isn't a tuck up snob like you?" Yang said with a laugh getting an irritate glance from the heiress.

"Well we never used more than what we needed to be happy, we lived pretty averagely actually. Having a big family also helped, we kept each other from getting a big head. My dad always said if you wanted to boast the Arc name, you needed to pick up a blade."

"A good policy." Pyrrha nodded only to blink when she heard something fall onto the table. She turned to see Blake looking at Jaune in horror as her book rested on the ground.

"B-big family Jaune? I thought you were an only child!" Blake stuttered out uncharacteristically making everyone look at her incredulously.

"Are you serious? I know I have mentioned my older sister Fiona before. You know leader of a royal army by twenty-one, Godslayer, the one who trained me though I am not even close to her level?" Jaune questioned making Blake shake her head though her face got paler with each word he spoke.

"Now that I think about it, she was missing the day you first brought her up with team RWBY present." Ren said making Jaune frown.

"But she was there when we talked about her earlier." Jaune pointed making the man point to Nora who was eating a large stack of pancakes.

"She was probably only half listening like Nora is now since she was reading her book. She probably can't even remember what the conversation was about."

"It was about Ursa Ren." Nora said randomly making Ren face-palm as she proved she wasn't paying attention.

"B-but what about the treaty!" Blake question in confusion.

"Treaty?" Pyrrha questioned curiously.

"Something about limiting how many children an Arc could have." Jaune shrugged. "Dad mentioned it once in passing, I thought he was lying since I have so many siblings."

"No it existed." Weiss said with a nod, always one to know about politics. "It was removed due to the formation of the White Fang. The Faunus 'accidently' let the group form so humans 'accidently' banned the Arcs from birth control."

"Haha Pyrrha, you better hope Jaune's pull out game is strong!" Yang laughed making the two teammates sputter as their faces blazed redder than Ruby's cloak.

"Really Yang?" Ruby groaned at her sister whom simply stuck a tongue at her.

"_They can't be allowed to breed!" _ Blake thought in horror as she imagined an Arc with Pyrrha as a mother. _"That would be a living weapon of Mass destruction!"_

"Can't believe there are actual laws like that." Ruby said as she shook her head making her partner snort.

"You'd be surprised at some of them." Weiss said as she ate her food. "The Arcs apparently have a lot of influence in military and political matters. About an hour ago actually I called up my father to discuss this and he told me that many people try to figure out a way to get connected to Jaune's family. He even told me he had gotten the Arc patriarch intoxicated and created a marriage contract between me and the third born child should it be male." Weiss laughed making Jaune chuckle.

"Yeah I think dad told me something like that once, he was so drunk that he couldn't even remember the name of the family just that it would be the second born daughter or something. Talk about dodging a bullet." Jaune chuckled as he ate his food. Weiss and Jaune simply chuckled a bit as they ate while their friends all stared at them in silence.

…

…

…

"So since no one else wants to, I'll address the elephant in the room." Yang began as Ruby gaped at the two heirs along with the rest of the table.

"You're engaged!?" Ruby shouted in shock making Weiss glare at her as the lunchroom turned to look at them. "Sorry." Ruby squeaked out.

"No you dolt, think, Jaune has seven sisters and one older sister. This makes him the second born, which means the third child would be one of his sisters-a female-making the contract null and void." Weiss explained making Jaune drop his fork.

"Wait Weiss, what are you talking about? That's not why the contract is void." Jaune said making her turn to him in confusion. "Its void because you're an only child and should you have a sibling who happens to be female, she'd be so young that I could contest it-or have been killed in battle by the time she's of legal age."

…

…

…

"J-Jaune...I-I have an older sister." Weiss began as her eyes widened in slight horror making him pale.

"What?" Jaune said as he began to tremble.

"Her name is Winter, she works at the Dust Corp." Weiss said seriously. "That's why I said it was void because you're the second oldest."

"B-But that can't be I have an older sister!"

"I know."

"No I mean another one!" Jaune said in alarm making Weiss drop her fork in terror as she imagined Jaune moving down form second born to third. Jaune and Weiss stared at each other in absolute horror before pulling out their respective scrolls. "Dad, what the hell did you do!?" Jaune questioned as he waited for the call to connect.

_["Hello Weiss, your father is busy may I take a message-"_

"Listen to me you wench, if you don't patch me through to that bastard I am going to shove my heel so far up your ass your nose will bleed!" Weiss snapped making the secretary look at her in a mix of shock and horror before doing what she was told.

"Fiona! Thank dust, I need you to tell me what you know about marriage contracts, how can I void one?" Jaune questioned urgently.

"What do you mean congratulations!? No I won't let you speak to him! Void this-are you crying tears of joy? This is my future! Stop congratulating me! Why are you proud?" Weiss shouted as she placed her scroll to her ear.

"Hurry!" Jaune said as he heard Weiss's one-sided conversation.

["Let me think, mom shoved so much of this political crap in my head when we were kids I might have an answer…uh, ah yes! I remember, infidelity. Either you or your bride to be needs to cheat with someone else so that one of you can void the contract, why?"]

"Cause dad's an idiot." Jaune deadpanned making her cover her mouth with wide eyes.

_["You mean he was serious!? I thought you just needed me to help you cheat on an exam or something!]_

Fiona Arc. Sister of the year.

_[This is…fucking hilarious hahahahahaha!"]_ Fiona laughed her ass of as her brother glared at her fiercely. _["S-so this is what it took f-for you to finally l-look like an Arc….BWAHAHAHA!"]_

"Pyrrha!" Weiss shouted as she pocketed her scroll making the Spartan look at her in confusion. "Have intercourse with him now!"

"W-What-"

"Now woman!" Weiss nearly growled out making Blake stand up with a glare.

"No they can't reproduce!" Blake said defiantly making Weiss glare at her.

"Don't make me end you Blake." Weiss said coolly.

"Bring it." Blake muttered. "We both knew this day would come."

"Wait settle down!" Jaune ordered silencing them as he turned back to his scroll. "What was that?"

_["There is something more important that you need to be worried about now though."] _Fiona said seriously. _["The old Fomorian leader Shining Shakarr has been resurrected, we suspect it is by the same people whom brought back Glas. It was spotted en route to Vale, whoever is behind this is targeting you-our guess is that they want to steal your paladin diary."]_

"How dangerous is he?"

_["He could stalemate my predecessor and it would take either myself or you-know-who going all out to slay him, steal he's just been resurrected so his power is relatively low compared to what it used to be. "]_

"Damn it. You heard that right guys?" Jaune said a she glanced at his team whom adopted serious expressions.

"It's a code blue." Nora said as she nodded.

_["That, however, is not your biggest concern as I am almost positive he will end up dead-it's why I am sure he'll die that's the problem."] _Fiona said seriously making him frown, a frown which deepened as his sister looked a bit sheepish.

"What do you mean Fifi?"

_["I may have let it slip to…__**her**__…that you were at Beacon."] _Fiona said awkwardly nearly making him drop his scroll.

"Oh no…" Jaune said with a pale face, confusing his team.

_["She got a head start but I am also on my way to run damage control, with both of us in town Shakarr stands no chance, the real problem is getting __**her**_ _to come back to Rocheste without having you locked up back at the house. With her sense of direction I might even make it around the same time she does honestly. Hide for now, I'll take care of this."] _Fiona said before cutting the call.

"Jaune...what's going on?" Pyrrha questioned in confusion.

"A monster is coming." Jaune said with a thousand yard stare.

"Another one?" Ren questioned with a frown.

"This one is not any normal monster, it's _**her." **_Jaune said with a shudder.

"But Jaune, who is 'her'." Pyrrha questioned making him grimace.

"My older sister."

"Why is that a bad thing Jaune? Older sisters are awesome!" Ruby said as she gave Yang a hug making the brawler laugh. This time both Weiss and Jaune looked at them with envy.

"Not all the time Ruby." Jaune said seriously. "Fiona is my oldest sister and we get along good enough, but then there is the other one…to sum her up perfectly…she's an _**Arc."**_ That statement confused the humans, but Blake nearly ran for the hills at that moment seeing a terror on Jaune's face that mirrored her own when she thought of the Arc family as a child.

"Does she like hate you or something?" Yang questioned in in confusion making Jaune laugh.

"Some days…I wish she did…she loves me, so much that she'd be willing to kill me herself instead of letting me risk my life on the battlefield." Jaune explained making them gape at him. "When Fiona ran off to be a hero, she followed her soon after intent on bringing her back but Fiona had proven herself capable enough that she instead decided to stay with her and help her fight."

"So just prove yourself, you're not exactly bad." Yang pointed out making him chuckled.

"For most of my life I was a terrible fighter, at first it was because I lacked ambition but later it was because she sheltered me and prevented my growth. Up until two weeks before joining Beacon I was the worst hunter ever, luckily Fiona came and trained me herself for two weeks to get me ready."

"Wait…you mean you could kick away a Deathstalker and attempt to pull down a Nevermore after two weeks!?" Blake questioned in alarm as she felt her fear of Jaune begin to grow a bit.

"Yup, anyway, she was a sheltered child and takes family incredibly seriously. She was personally trained by my father and could give all of Team CFVY a run for their money at age twelve…at the same time. Her mental condition made her one of the deadliest Arcs since our ancestor." Jaune said with a shudder before reaching into his pocket and pulling out an old family photo form his wallet. He pointed them towards a girl whom had blonde pigtails, thick glasses, braces, and a bad case of acne.

"Wait she's who you're afraid of?" Yang said incredulously making him nod. "She looks like a little mouse, couldn't hurt a fly."

"She's an _**Arc**_." Jaune said stressing the emphasis on the name. "I have not seen her for a while, but even I know how deadly she can be, her disorder is nothing to be trifled with."

"Disorder, you keep mentioning that, what exactly is it?" Ren question with a frown.

"C.E.C." Jaune answered. "Congenital Excessive Concentration, it's a rare disorder that makes a person have complete and utter concentration on whatever they are doing, this makes things like listening to lectures at school impossible if the person is focusing on something else."

"So she's deadly because she can't study?" Yang said in confusion. "If that's the case I am the deadliest huntress here."

"No think about it, imagine what it's like to have that disorder in combat?" Jaune said seriously. "Blocking out the sounds of battle, focusing only on the kill or your objective. At that moment you exist solely to do battle." Jaune said seriously. "It occurs in our family every now and then, the last person to have it was fighting in the human/Faunus war." Jaune said making Blake pale. "His total kill count was in the thousands. He simply couldn't concentrate on things like mercy or sympathy."

"But wait, the Faunus won that conflict." Weiss said with a frown.

"And I'm glad they did, but the only reason it was a victory for them was because my family managed to snap him out of his focus, after that he was given powerful meds and lived the rest of his life off the battlefield." Jaune stated making Weiss blink in confusion.

"Wait, why would your family help the Faunus?" Weiss questioned getting an irritated look from her team forcing her to raise her hands defensively. "I'm just curious!"

"Let's just say my family has a peculiar relationship with the Faunus and leave it at that." Jaune answered making Blake narrow her eyes.

"Well damn…" Yang said as she felt her face pale. "And your sister is not only stronger than him, but coming _here."_

"Which is why I need to hide." Jaune said as he stood up. "If a conflict broke out, everyone would be targets, do not think for a second she wouldn't put you down permanently." Jaune said as he turn around only to see the door blast open making the students jump in surprise. Jaune cursed as he quickly typed something on his scroll before pocketing it.

**BGM: Cold Steel Coffin- NieR OST**

The students watched in surprise as an incredibly beautiful woman walked into the cafeteria. The woman had a blonde pixie cut and bright blue eyes. The upper parts of her thighs up to the bottom of her bust was covered by black leather which was tied together with black laces. The top of her torso was covered by a dark transparent fabric which revealed her black lacy bra and over that was an open crimson leather jacket which stopped three inches below her chest.

The collar of the jacket was made of a soft white fur and the sleeves had black leather straps around her wrists. Her left sleeve had white metal plates down her entire arm while her right sleeve had a single plate over her shoulder. Her left hand was covered by a metallic glove which had a small bluish-white light emitting from it. She also wore a pair of black leather heels and had a demonic looking blade on her hip. The back of the long blade was pitch black while its jagged edge was bright red. In her left hand was a white and red mask which made Blake's eyes widen in shock as she saw blood covering it.

The woman's eyes scanned the cafeteria before landing on an apprehensive Jaune which made her lips quirk into a small smile.

"Jaune, it has been far too long my dear brother." The woman said as Yang gaped at her and began looking back and forth between the woman and the girl in the photo. "I would have been here sooner but ran into a complication." The woman sad as she dropped the mask and smashed it beneath her heel. "He got away, but _only _he got away." The woman said making Blake pale as she smelt the blood on the woman.

"It's good to see you again too Arisha." Jaune said nervously making her smile widen. He knew what a complication meant, he shuddered to think of how many fools died trying to fight her.

"I hope you have been well, I am here to take you home where you belong." Arisha explained before crossing her arms. "You're the next head of the Arc family, you shouldn't endanger yourself like this. You need to think of the family first and play your role, leave the fighting to your older sisters."

"Arisha we've been over this, I need to do more with my life than sit back and become breeding stock." Jaune said in exasperation.

"Of course, I have no problem with whatever you decide to do with your life, but I refuse to let you kill yourself thinking you belong on the battlefield. Fiona is a lost cause, but I refuse to let you follow that path." Arisha said firmly.

"Ari…"Jaune began before narrowing his eyes. "I'm not coming home, not yet. This is where I belong, I want to be on the frontlines."

"You?" Arisha said as she narrowed her eyes. "Why? So you can follow that foolish dream of yours and become a hero? Let me tell you a secret Jaune there are no such things as heroes, just killers whom happen to be at the right place at the right time. It's not a fairy tale, there's no princess at the end of this-all that's waiting for you is an early grave."

"If this was earlier, you would be right but I've seen what it takes to be a hero, when my team faced down Glas I knew that it wasn't all fun and games any more. Lives are at stake every time you draw a weapon, every command you give can be someone else's final action." Jaune said as he clenched his fist tightly. "I don't want to be a hero. I want to fight alongside my friends and do my best to make sure they stay alive as we fight for what we believe is right…and if I happen to be seen as a hero by others in the process than so be it."

"Fight alongside them? With what power Jaune?" Arisha questioned coolly as she titled her head. "You're weak, you'll be dead in no time. Are you that eager to throw away your life?"

"If I allow myself to go back home with nothing to show for it and live the rest of my days doing nothing while others fight my battles…how is that living? That's being a coward!"

"You _are _a coward Jaune." Arisha said seriously. "That's all you are, that's all you have been. You've just grown arrogant because Fiona taught you how to block, a skill which just shows how cowardly you truly are."

"I guess of all people you'd be an expert on cowards wouldn't you?" Jaune questioned making her eyes widen slightly before narrowing as she thought of the girl she used to be. "You want to bring me home? Fine. However, it will be in a casket."

"Jaune, I'm bringing you home even if I have to cut off both your arms and legs to do so." Arisha said as she placed a hand on the hilt of her blade. "I won't be able to stop Jaune, if I draw this blade there will be no turning back. You want to stay here? You want to be a warrior? Fine, I'll let you try."

"Guys, no matter what happens do not interfere…If I can't prove to her I belong here then maybe I don't." Jaune said as he watched his sister draw her blade. Ruby looked at him in horror and shook her head.

"But Jaune-"

"No Ruby, he needs this." Pyrrha said confusing the younger huntress. Pyrrha wasn't stupid she knew that with Jaune's lack of aura and the fact he's stated he only had two weeks of actual training that he must have faked his way into Beacon somehow. She also knew that he probably felt guilty about doing so. As far as Pyrrha was concerned, he cheated his way in but earned the right to stay. But, if he wanted to go through with this, she wouldn't stop him.

Arisha took a step forward and vanished making Jaune's eyes widen in alarm as she appeared behind him and stabbed forward with her blade poised at his back, intent ending the battle.

_***CRASH!*  
><strong>_

_***THOOOOOM!***_

Arisha's eyes widened slightly when a locker slammed into the ground in between her and Jaune, causing her blade to stab into the locker and unknowingly into Crocea Mors.

_***KRANNNGGGGGG!***_

Arisha gritted her teeth as the locker blew apart white a bright blue flash sending her sliding back, Jaune wasted no time and spun around to catch his weapon which was falling from the locker.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Ingkells- Theme**

"_**Master! What's going on!" **_Crocea asked alarm as Jaune shifted the sheath into a shield and unsheathed his blade.

"Family bonding, let's go Crocea." Jaune said as he charged forward to his sister whose eyes widened slightly at seeing the family heirloom wielded by her brother.

_***CLANG!***_

The siblings parried each other's swords and glared into each other's eyes. Blue mixed with Blue as Arisha hopped back and dashed forward in a blinding light, catching Jaune off guard as she appeared next to him and slammed her hilt into the side of his head, sending him rag dolling through the cafeteria and out through the entrance, stunning his friends whom rarely ever saw him lose his footing.

"The gap is far too big." Arisha muttered as she sauntered out of the room placing her blade on her left palm. The light from her glove shone brightly as she dragged the blade across her hand, igniting it in a blue fiery aura.

Jaune shook his head as he stood up and glared at his sister, even with his aura advantage he knew that the woman before him was on an entirely new level. Jaune ran rose his shield when the woman leapt dashed towards him with her flaming blade mid-swing.

_***KRANNG!***_

Jaune stumble back as her blade was knocked back making her raise an eyebrow before releasing a bluish-white blast of energy from her left palm, interrupting his counter attack and making him hunch over in pain.

"_**Feast of Blades." **_Arisha drawled suddenly. Time seemed to slow as she released a barrage of powerful slashes into his body rapidly, causing blue arches of energy to appear around them. His uniform jacket was torn apart as he stumbled back.

"_This is crazy, I can't hope to face her like this."_ Jaune realized before catching his footing. _"Only chance is to hopefully catch her off guard by going full power. I have to fight to kill, it's the only way I have a chance to prove myself!"_ Jaune thought as he raised his blade high into the air. Arisha frowned slightly when she saw a gold light erupt from his body.

_**FLASH!**_

Arisha had to shield her eyes as his body exploded with power, and when the light died down she could see him standing in a suit of white armor.

"Amusing." Arisha said as she stabbed her blade into the ground as her left hand shone white with power.

"_**Crocea Mors!" **_Jaune shouted as he raised his blade high into the air with both hands. The ground beneath him exploded as his blade transformed into a claymore made of golden light. The sheer weight of it made his arms trembled.

"You can't even hold your own power." Arisha muttered as she raised her hand causing a seal to appear beneath Jaune's feet and above his head. "That armor…do you think it's even relevant in a fight between us?" Arisha questioned curiously as teams JNPR and RWBY ran out to see the fight.

"Jaune's going that far?" Ren questioned with a frown.

"Where the hell did that armor come from?" Blake questioned making team JNPR glance amongst themselves.

"We'll explain later what's important is what we are going to do about this, she's not even registering Jaune as a threat-what is she doing!?" Pyrrha questioned in alarm as she watched Arisha summon a seal in front of herself and expanding it. Energy erupted from both seals, catching Jaune in between them and forcing him to drop his blade.

_***FABOOOOOOOM!***_

_***CRASH!***_

"**AHHHHHH!" **Jaune screamed pain as he felt the energy explode around him, causing his armor to shatter like glass. When the explosion died down, red energy flew form Jaune's body as he fell back to the ground.

_**Life flare!**_

_***Schtik***_

Jaune fell to his knees after Crocea stabbed into the ground before him.

"Do you see the difference between us now? Do you understand what kind of hell I must have gone through to reach this level? I'm telling you from experience that you do not want to go down this path." Arisha said as she raised her left hand towards Jaune causing a small sphere of energy to float in front of her palm. "You life-flared just now so you managed to survive the attack, but even I know a single tap is enough to take you down right now. Surrender."

"This doesn't make any sense, I thought no one in Jaune's family could use aura?" Ren questioned in confusion as he watched his fallen leader. He wanted to help, they all did, but Jaune told them not to interfere and he was going to respect his wishes.

"What do you mean?" Yang question in surprise.

"What she means is that Jaune is the first person in his family to unlock his aura since his ancestor." A voice spoke up and the students turned to see Ozpin walking towards them with Glynda.

"Professor you have to stop them!" Ruby begged as the man sipped his tea.

"Sorry Ms. Rose, but this is a family matter…I will be sending them the bill for the destroyed property after this however." Ozpin joked making Glynda roll her eyes.

"Not the time." Glynda muttered as she turned to the fight. "Her power is coming from that glove of hers, it's allowing her to manipulate that energy."

"It's like a dust crystal." Weiss muttered as she narrowed her eyes.

"Like?" Pyrrha questioned in confusion making her nod.

"I say like because I have never seen a dust crystal of that quality before, if it is a dust crystal it would be worth a fortune." Weiss answered as she crossed her arms.

"Pay attention children, I want you to remember that woman. You could not fathom the threats she faces on a daily basis, that demon that team JNPR put down was just a sample. She's the type of warrior you all come to this school to become." Ozpin said seriously. "Unfortunately, Jaune stands no chance for he fails to see the purpose of this test of hers." Ozpin said before smirking into his mug as he noticed Ruby stealthily typing something in to her scroll.

"You've impressed me Jaune, I'll admit, but you have not proven yourself at all." Arisha said simply.

"_**Master-"**_

***Boooom!***

The spirit that was on its way to Jaune stopped when a blast of energy hit the ground before it.

"Stay down Crocea, my family owes you a debt for protecting our ancestor in his battles but do not fool yourself into thinking I won't seal you away if you get in my way." Arisha said coolly has her hand reignited. "Pick your battles Jaune, I'll ask one time do you yield?"

"_Yield?" _Jaune wondered as his vision blurred. "I-I told you…only way I'm going home…I-is in a casket." Jaune said with a bloodied smirk. "Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang…I've made too many friends to just abandon them now. I have a team to lead, if you think I will leave them willingly you are sorely mistaken."

"I see." Arisha said calmly before closing her eyes. "It's over." Arisha said as she released the blast. Jaune stared at the incoming blast, he knew this was it for him but he refused to show weakness in his final moments. If this was truly his final sight, he was going to see it to the end.

**BGM: END  
><strong>

_***KRAAANNNGGG***_

**BGM: PVP (Version 1) Extended- Vindictus OST**

"Well damn sis, if it was a fight you wanted you didn't have to come this far." A voice spoke and Jaune looked up in disbelief to see Fiona standing before him. She was wearing a pair of low-riding black slacks that had metal spikes going down the sides and a leather vest which revealed part of black bra. On her lower back was an Arc-symbol tattoo. "I am more than willing to give you a fair match up."

"Fiona…" Arisha muttered as she grabbed her blade apprehensively. This wasn't an opponent she could take lightly.

"Don't listen to her Jaune, she's always been over protective. You're a grown ass man. It doesn't matter what decisions you make in life, as long as they're yours and what you truly believe is right then I say go for it. You have my blessing even if you don't have hers, the fact you lasted this long-no matter how horribly one sided-shows you have potential." Fiona said with a grin.

_***BOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Fiona blinked as she glanced back at the bottom of Beacon's steps to find a colossal pitch black armored figure wielding a giant Warhammer making its way to the school.

"What do you know, your mission is here." Fiona mused as she tossed Jaune a crimson potion. "Drink that and deal with him would you, I'll keep Ari in check."

"You cannot be serious Fiona, there is no way he can face Shakarr. We can take him out first and then deal with our personal matters." Arisha said with a sigh making Fiona tilt her head.

"Nope!" Fiona grinned. "Unlike you, I have faith in our brother. You couldn't see it because right now he is too weak to face you all out, but he has talent. Shakarr is just what he needs to showcase his skills." Fiona said as Jaune drunk his potion, causing his wounds to fade away. Standing up Jaune pulled his blade free from the ground. However instead of turning to Shakarr, Jaune placed a hand on Fiona's shoulder and pulled her back and stepped towards Arisha. "Jaune?"

"This is my fight." Jaune said as he raised his blade. "That's your enemy down there right? Well between him and Arisha he's more likely to kill the innocent, you can take him out faster than I can."

"Jaune…you know you can't beat her right?" Fiona asked with a frown though she was impressed he was thinking of others instead of himself. Jaune chuckled as he cracked his neck.

"Yeah I know, but my enemies won't wait until I reach their level will they?" Jaune questioned as he glanced back at Fiona. "Though nowhere near as bad as Ari, you baby me too much as well." Jaune said seriously making Fiona look blink in surprise before a sad smile graced her lips.

"I guess I do, don't I?" Fiona said as she turned around towards Shakarr. Jaune and Fiona stood back to back as they raised their shields. "Good luck Jaune." Fiona said quietly making him nod.

"You too." Jaune said before they both dashed off towards their opponents, Ari narrowed her eyes as she brought her blade down on the young huntsman. _"Now!" _Jaune barely managed to duck under the swing before bashing his shield into her arm knocking it back. Arisha's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he stepped inside her guard. _"With a blade that long, there's a limit to how close she can fight."_

"_What?"_ Arisha wondered as she was forced to dodge four powerful swings from her brother. She narrowed her eyes as her body began to glow so that she could dash behind him and put a little distance between them.

"Like hell!" Jaune shouted as he used his shield arm to grab her wrist tightly just before she could dash away before raising his right leg.

"_He knows her kick too? No matter that move is too predictable once you've seen it enough." _Arisha thought as her left hand began to glow. _"I'll blow it off when the time is right." _However, instead of kicking her, Jaune slammed his foot into the ground causing a crater to appear beneath them making Arisha lose her balance. Using his momentum, Jaune dropped his blade and pulled his fist back before reinforcing it with his aura. _"What!?"_

"_**Amaranth Punch!" **_Jaune shouted as he slammed his fist into the side of her face.

_***BOOOOOOOOM***_

The ground shattered as his hair blew back from the force of his punch.

"Wait don't tell me he was…that idiot." Ren muttered with a face-palm making Pyrrha nod with a dangerous eye-twitch.

"I'm going to kill him." Pyrrha stated calmly as if it were a fact.

"Wait what are you talking about?' Yang asked in confusion.

"He took the beating so that he could analyze her fighting style." Ozpin said as his sipped his coffee. "After all it has been awhile since he's seen her. He was able to dodge her attack because he knew how she was going to swing her blade before she even did, then he found the weakness in her close combat abilities."

"Still, she is far stronger than him." Glynda muttered. "A lucky hit, won't change the outcome of this battle."

**-With Jaune-**

"How was that?" Jaune questioned tiredly. "You didn't expect me to be a complete copy of Fifi did you?" Jaune asked only to pale when he realized his fist was being blocked by a white seal that acted as a barrier.

**-With Fiona-**

"_Damn it Ari, you know this test of yours is too hard for Jaune to figure out, especially since he's male." _Fiona mused as she effortlessly blocked a mighty swing from Shakarr with her shield before dashing forward and knocking him back with a well-placed shield bash. _"Come on Jaune, you should know what to do-especially if you're a leader."_

**-With Jaune-**

"You want to play with the adults now Jaune?" Arisha questioned curiously. "Well it's time you've fallen, I knew you were too idiotic to be a warrior. How you ever became a Paladin is beyond me." Arisha said before disappearing in a white flash.

_***SCHLIK!***_

Jaune gasped as Arisha's blade ripped through his gut.

"You've failed." Arisha whispered in to his ear before freeing her massive blade as blood spilt from his lips. His blade fell from his hand as he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Why? Because you've taken on an opponent that was too much for you to handle alone. I knew you weren't ready." Arisha said as she stepped over her brother. "You'll just get yourself and those you loved killed, I'm saving you from that guilt be thankful."

"_I've lost…" _Jaune realized as pain shot through his body.

"_**Master…" **_Crocea's voice rung through his head sadly as tears filled his eyes. _**"Why…"**_

"_I'll have to go back…"_

"_**Why didn't you…"**_

"_I'm a failure…"_

"…_**Just…"**_

"_I've let them all down."_

"…_**Ask for help?"**_Crocea asked sounding honestly confused making his eyes widen as his trembling stopped.

"Time to go home Jaune, I'll have the teachers mail your belongings." Arisha said as she walked away only to pause when she heard him stab his blade into the ground. She frowned to herself before turning around to see him using his sword to keep himself from falling over as his wounds healed slowly. "You still want to fight? You haven't learned a thing have you? You can't win."

"I know." Jaune said quietly making her raise an eyebrow. "Maybe one day, but not today-you were right I have no idea what you've gone through but if you have been with Fifi, then I have an Idea. Thinking I could even face you as I am was nothing but an insult to your skills…until I train a bit more a fight between you and I will always end like this." Jaune said humbly. "I grew arrogant after fighting Glas, and assumed I was ready to be a hero…but I'm not and you have humbled me."

"Hmph, so you realize that you can't beat me, how do you plan to prove yourself to me then?" Arisha questioned curiously as he weakly looked up at her before giving her a grin.

"By being smart for once." Jaune said before taking a deep breath. "HELP ME!" Jaune shouted loudly making her eyes widen in surprise before a small approving smile graced her lips. She smiled at the fact that Jaune finally understood what she was trying to get him to understand, and she smiled because at that moment crouching behind her…

…in a whirlwind of rose petals…

Was a pissed off young girl wielding a large scythe that was already mid-swing. Arisha slammed her longsword into the ground next to her, effortlessly blocking the attack making Ruby narrow her eyes before jumping back.

**-With the others-**

"Ruby!" Yang shouted in alarm before reaching for her scroll only for Ozpin to raise his hand.

"Ms. Xiao-Long stop right there, it seems Jaune has understood the true purpose of this test." Ozpin said making the students look at him in confusion. "Ms. Arc did not come here because she doubted his potential as a hunter, she came to make sure he could accurately deal with a threat far stronger than him."

"But we took down that abomination, shouldn't that have been enough?" Pyrrha questioned helplessly making Ozpin hum in thought.

"Think, Ms. Nikos, Jaune knew that demon was stronger than him and came to you for help did he not?" Ozpin questioned curiously making her nod. "And Ms. Arc, from what I gather, is far stronger than that demon…yet here you are, his team and comrades standing before me and not alongside him."

"But he said-"

"For you to stay away, and that is where the problem is. Jaune suffers from something we all have at one point, pride." Ozpin stated with a smile. "Pride has gotten even the strongest of warriors slaughtered. He had too much pride to ask you all for help against his sister. He also was afraid to rely on you and get you all hurt as a result of his decisions, such is the fear of many leaders."

"Damn it Jaune…" Ren muttered as he clenched his fists while Yang glared at Ozpin.

"I'm not leaving my sister out there! I have to help her-"

"And do to her what Ms. Arc has done to Jaune?" Ozpin questioned curiously making Yang look at him in confusion. "Do not baby Ms. Rose, the moment she accepted my invitation she was given the right to be treated as an equal by her peers-yourself included. You need to step back for once and truly see the warrior your sister is. It's time you all understand why I made those two team leaders."

"Why..." Weiss questioned quietly as she finally saw an opportunity to ask a question that bugged her since she was placed in team RWBY. "Why them?"

"Because out of the eight of you, Ms. Rose, Mr. Arc, and Ms. Nikos were the only ones who knew why they were here, why they truly picked up their weapons. Even I could tell Ms. Nikos here prefers not to give orders, so Mr. Arc was an easy pick." Ozpin answered stunning them. "The reason Ruby is out there now is because she's here at Beacon to learn how to fight the good fight, she's not blinded by pride, vengeance, nor is she simply looking for a thrill. She had already called her weapon is was prepared to go against Jaune's wishes to keep him alive, the fact that he called for help before she showed up was pure coincidence."

"I think you broke them." Glynda muttered as the young huntresses plus Ren gaped at the man before slowly turning back to the fight.

**-With Jaune & Ruby-**

"Thanks for the save Ruby." Jaune said with a smile as he stood as Ruby dashed next to him and kept her Scythe aimed at Arisha. She didn't even look at him before she stomped on his foot making him yelp. "Ouch!"

"Idiot! You almost died two times! How were you even made a leader!?" Ruby snapped angrily, her face flushed and for once it wasn't due to embarrassment-she was genuinely pissed off.

"Ruby-"

"Do you think I like sitting back and watching you get beat up?" Ruby questioned angrily. "So what if we're not on the same team, so what if our teams have that stupid rivalry…you're still my first friend Jaune…when you're hurt, I'm hurt."

"Ruby…"Jaune trailed off in surprise when he saw tears in the corner of her eyes. It was then he realized what an idiot he was, like her she was his first genuine friend and he knew that if the roles were reversed he'd be just as pissed. "I'm sorry." Jaune said with a sigh.

"You better be." Ruby muttered making him chuckle.

"I owe you a lot of cookies don't I?"

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Song of the Ancients (Fate)- NieR OST**

"You have no idea." Ruby said as she narrowed her eyes at Arisha who looked slightly amused at the exchange. "So what's the plan?"

"You're asking me?" Jaune said sounding surprised making her nod.

"We have two different styles of leading, I'm more for improvising on the spot and you are better at the strategic stuff. My style won't work here at all, so it's up to you just tell me what to do." Ruby said making Jaune look at her in surprise before shaking his head with a smile. It was then he realized that despite her talents, Ruby truly was a humble individual.

"_Youngest one here, and she has the huntsman thing down better than anyone." _Jaune mused to himself before sheathing his blade and ruffling her hair. "Blue team may be the best team, but your group currently has the better leader." Jaune chuckled before removing his hand. "We're going to have to combine our styles if we want to bring her down. We'll call it, strategic-improvising."

"You're going to get us killed." Ruby deadpanned.

"Probably." Jaune admitted. "Now let's go." Jaune said as they charged forward making Arisha frown. "Ruby flank her!" Arisha widened her eyes as Ruby disappeared in a blur. She barely had enough time to create a shield to protect herself from Crescent Rose.

_***BANG!***_

Ruby released a round form her scythe and used the recoil to quickly retreat. Arisha cursed as she glanced back to see that Jaune slipped in to the opening of her shield and flashed to the side to avoid being impaled by Crocea Mors. She glance back at Jaune only to tense as she felt Ruby appear behind her in a crimson flash.

_***BANG!***_

Crescent Rose's edge shot towards her at blinding speeds, barely giving her time to raise her blade to parry the strike.

_***CLANG***_

At that moment she raised her left hand towards Jaune who was charging her and released a blast of energy. Jaune wasted no time and raised his shield quickly to block the blast before covering his trusty shield in his aura and ramming it into her.

_***KRANG!***_

"Gnh." Arisha grunted as she slid back before ducking under a mighty swing from Ruby that would have taken her head off. Reaching back, Arisha grabbed the Scythe's handle and used it to swing the younger girl into her brother, forcing the red-head to release her weapon. Arisha then raised her left hand and released a powerful blast at the two only for Jaune to grab Ruby tightly around her waist before raising his shield to protect them from the attack.

"Now Ruby!" Jaune shouted making her nod.

"Jaune get ready!" Ruby shouted as she wrapped them both in her hood which wrapped around them, hiding them from view. A vortex of red fabric sped around Arisha making her frown as the wind began to pick up. Her eyes widened in slight disbelief as her feet actually left the ground as she found herself in a tornado of rose petals. Arisha narrowed her eyes before dragging her blade across her left palm, igniting it in a blue flame.

"_**Feast of blades!" **_Arisha shouted as she released countless rapid slashes that easily made the vortex disperse only to reveal that Jaune, Ruby and her weapon had vanished. "What?"

_***BANG!* **_

Instinctively, Arisha hopped to the side as a bullet buried itself into the ground where she previously stood. She glared up and saw Ruby descending upon her releasing round after round towards her, forcing Arisha to put up a barrier to block the barrage.

"_**Crocea Mors!" **_ Jaune's voice shouted making her grimace as she released her barrier when Ruby descended upon her. Stepping to the side, Arisha avoided the younger girl's overhead attack before grabbing her by the back of her hood and throwing her behind her where she landed next to Jaune whom was now wielding a glowing Crocea Mors.

"That attack again?" Arisha muttered as Jaune charged her. Time seemed to slow as she placed her blade on her left palm and ignited the blade in a golden flame. "Impressive that you've learned that move, but it's not as original as you may think."

"_What!?"_ Jaune thought in alarm as Arisha swung her blade before her in a bright golden arc of power.

"_**Ruin Blade!"**_ Arisha shouted as the attack slammed into Jaune's, her attack was so powerful that the glancing blow sent Ruby crashing back.

_***KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

The siblings struggled for dominance for a split second before both were engulfed by light. When the light died down, Arisha stood unscathed in a large crater while both Jaune and Ruby groaned as they lay on their backs. Arisha frowned when she noticed that her Mana stone had run out of power.

**-?-**

"_Where am I?" Ruby wondered as stood up weakly in a void of pure darkness. Suddenly her surroundings distorted and she found herself standing in a dark room that was being illuminated by the fire of a nearby fireplace. She looked around herself in surprise as she registered where she was. _

"_Mom?" A small voice questioned suddenly._

"_No way." Ruby muttered to herself as she slowly turned around with wide silver eyes. Before in a nearby chair was a beautiful woman with black and red hair that resembled Ruby greatly. In the woman's lap was a toddler that looked just like her._

"_Yes my little jewel?" The woman questioned with a warm smile as she continued to nit a large red piece of fabric._

"_When will it be ready!? I can't wait to finally have a hood like yours!" The toddler said enthusiastically making the woman laugh._

"_Patience Ruby, I swear you always want things to happen so quickly-do not rush life, savor every moment you are given with those you love. It's almost done but even so it will be awhile before you're big enough to wear it so for now you'll have to settle for having a hooded blanket." The woman explained before laughing lightly at her daughter's pouting face. Ruby could do nothing but watch the old memory of her mother with silent tears falling down her cheeks._

"_Hey mom, why do you like sewing so much?" The younger Ruby questioned curiously making Summer hum to herself in thought._

"_Well I guess it's because it's like telling a story!"_

"_A story?" The toddler questioned curiously making Summer nod._

"_Exactly, each thread woven is like another part of a bigger story." Summer said as she finished the fabric. "My mother said that sewing is an art, and some people could even read the messages hidden within each article of clothing if they we're skilled enough."_

"_Wow…" The younger Ruby said with wide-eyes before a grinning Summer wrapped the crimson hood around her daughter, making the child giggle. Cocooning her daughter in the hood, Summer embraced the younger Ruby and held her tight. The child rested her head on Summer's chest and watched the crackling fire in the fireplace._

"_There is a darkness in this world Ruby and I won't be able to protect you form it forever." Summer began quietly and the older Ruby gasped in surprise as Summer's silver eyes bore into her own. "You always were afraid of the big bad wolf lurking in the shadows. Next time you find yourself surrounded by darkness remember the warmth of this cloak, remember how much I love you, and embrace it. Don't be afraid of the wolf, become it. You are stronger than you know Ruby, and a day will come when you will need to take control of this world's darkness before it consumes you."_

"_Mom…" The older Ruby whispered as she watched her younger counterpart fall asleep. Her mother's eyes, however, never left hers. _

"_You're my daughter Ruby, and I want you to know that I believe in you. No matter what struggles come your way, you can and will overcome them." Summer said as a sad smile graced her lips. "I love you." Ruby shook her head as the vision began to fade away._

"_Mom? MOM! MOM COME BACK PLEASE!" Ruby cried out as she fell to her knees. "Don't leave me…"_

**-With Jaune-**

"I must say I am impressed." Arisha admitted. "I didn't think I'd actually need more than one stone to take you out and didn't bother to refill the others after dealing with those Faunus." Arisha mused as she walked over to the fallen hunters and grabbed Ruby by her head tightly before lifting her up. Ruby's body shone brightly as her aura began to get sucked into the stone, once again filling it with power. "Hope you don't mind if I borrow your energy instead-" Arisha stopped when Ruby's hand grabbed her wrist tightly making her frown. "Oh?"

**BGM: END**

"R-Ruby?" Jaune questioned as he looked on in confusion his eyes widened in disbelief as her hood began to release a familiar black energy. "What?"

"Impossible." Arisha muttered as she dropped the girl whom landed on her feet with her head bowed. Ruby bent over and picked up her scythe while her silver eyes shone bright blue. _"That cloak…was it made by a brotherhood member? How in the world does it possess the power of a paladin's diary?" _Arisha wondered as the cloak wrapped around Ruby tightly before turning pitch black. Ruby held her head in pain as she erupted in a pillar of darkness

_***FLASH!***_

"Interesting…" Arisha muttered as her eyes shone bright blue before she as well transformed into a Dark Knight. Jaune gritted his teeth before clenching his chest as he was covered by white armor.

"_**Jaune what is this?" **_Ruby questioned in confusion as she looked down at her suddenly adult body that was covered in the strange black material. She had looked exactly like Pyrrha's transformation with the exception that she wore a pitch black hood that was releasing black petals. She had felt stronger than she ever had in her life, and she held her now black Crescent Rose with wonder as it was covered by the black energy.

"_**Somehow, you've become a Dark Knight…Ruby what was the last thing you remember?" **_Jaune questioned seriously as she turned to him.

"_**I…I saw my mother…she was making my hood and began to fade in to the darkness, I followed her and the next thing I know I'm looking like this."**_

"_**Her mother must have been a brotherhood member." **_Arisha spoke up gaining their attention. _**"I will speak to Nyle about this later. It's time we end this, if you want answers you children need to prove yourselves capable of handling them."**_

**BGM: This will be the Day-RWBY OST**

"_**We're not children Arisha, not anymore."**_ Jaune said as he aimed his blade at Arisha. The woman was silent for a moment as she imagined a much younger version of Jaune smiling and standing in front of her before the image shattered and was replaced by the white knight.

"_**I suppose you're not." **_Arisha muttered before stabbing her longsword into the ground and raising her right hand in front of herself. _**"Allow me to treat you two like adults then!" **_Arisha roared as two pitch black horns ripped from her head.

**-With Fiona-**

Hopping over Shakarr's hammer, Fiona slammed her foot down on the handle, imbedding the weapon into the ground before using his surprise to leap up and behead the Fomorian Leader effortlessly. Landing on the ground as blood showered the battlefield, Fiona turned towards the direction of her siblings with a frown.

"Are you really using level two Arisha?" Fiona muttered to herself with gritted teeth. "It's getting harder and harder not to interfere."

**-With Arisha-**

A second layer of pitch black metal began to cover her arms, legs, and head, as multiple long pieces of metal began protruding from the back of her arms. Arisha whipped her hair, and her ponytail was covered by spiky black metal that connected to the back of her helmet, giving it the appearance of a dragon tail. Her blade was no longer a beam of black energy, but rather a very long pitch black blade that's back was covered in spikes that was now surrounded by a black aura.

"_**Let's go." **_Arisha muttered, ripping her blade from the ground, before they both sides charged each other. As soon as they met each other, their weapons clashed creating a large explosion which nearly blinded them all.

**-With the onlookers-**

Ozpin sipped his coffee as _everyone _else simply gaped at the battle.

"W-what the hell is going on!?" Yang finally snapped, Blake said nothing but simply held herself in terror as she gazed up Arisha's new form that was fighting both of her classmates far viciously than before.

"And you're just letting this happen?" Glynda deadpanned as she turned to Ozpin.

_*Sip*_

**-With Jaune & Ruby-**

"_**Feast of blades!" **_Arisha called out as Ruby sped in front of her. Time seemed to slow for a second before both women began slashing at each other at speeds that made their weapons invisible to the naked eye. Each time their weapons clashed, a loud explosion rung out through the battlefield.

"_**Now." **_Jaune thought to himself as he ran towards his sister. _**"Shield Bash!" **_Jaune shouted as he slammed the shield into his sister, sending her sliding backwards through the battlefield.

"_**Nice hit!"**_

"_**Thank you." **_Jaune chuckled, even as a Dark Knight Ruby never lost her enthusiasm. _**"You're even faster than before, stay on her so she can't use any of her heavier attacks."**_

"_**Got it!" **_Ruby said before disappearing and locking herself in close combat once again with Arisha. As this went on, Jaune ran towards the two while swinging his blade rapidly for every time he swung his sword the light from his transformation would split off and fly towards Arisha, bombarding her rapidly. Arisha cursed as she was sent sliding back from the blasts. Seeing her moment, Ruby dashed forward with her scythe cocked back only for Arisha to raise her left hand and create a magic shield to protect her.

"_That should buy me some time-what!?" _Arisha was caught off guard when instead retreating, Ruby leapt up and slammed her feet into the seal before rapidly kicking it until it shattered like glass.

_***Crash***_

When the seal shattered, Ruby back flipped and landed in a crouch before blasting towards Arisha like a bullet.

"_**Like hell!" **_Arisha muttered as she leapt over the swing and aimed her blade at Ruby, intent on finishing off the huntress.

"_**Oh no you don't!" **_A voice shouted making her eyes narrow as she glanced back to see Jaune above her. _**"Shield Bash!"**_

_***KRANNNG!***_

"_**Gnh!" **_Arisha grunted as she slammed into the ground with enough force to send her bouncing up right into Ruby's awaiting combo.

_***SHING!***_

_***SHING!***_

_***SHING!***_

Landing three powerful slashes as Jaune landed behind her. Releasing a round from her scythe, the large bladed weapon slammed into Arisha again just as Ruby used her Semblance to land a barrage of rapid slashes before Jaune stepped forward and slammed his foot into Arisha's stomach sending her rag-dolling backwards. Arisha held her stomach with her left hand and glanced up just in time to see Ruby before her with her left hand clenched tightly.

_["Listen up you little cookie monster, I'm going to teach you something that will keep you safe when you're older. It doesn't work on Grimm, but Grimm are not the only enemies out there and I want you ready for the day you realize that-as much as I hope that day never comes."]_

Evie's words rung through Ruby's head as she opened her left palm and slammed it into Arisha's chest.

"_**Mark of Death!" **_Ruby shouted as an ethereal skull appeared above Arisha and opened its mouth to consume her life-force.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Time to Say Goodbye- RWBY Volume 2 OST**

"_**How?" **_Arisha questioned with gritted teeth as she felt some of her life force being ripped from her. She had been hit with this move countless times in spars to know what it was. Before she could ponder it any more, Jaune appeared before her and released two powerful slashes she was barely able to dodge before he flipped his blade into a reverse grip and spun around rapidly. Caught off guard, she couldn't dodge the slash to her abdomen or the following slash to her chest after he flipped his blade back before leaping up and slamming a powerful roundhouse kick to her head.

"_**Ivy Sweep!" **_Jaune shouted after finishing the combo, sending her sliding away from him.

"_How are these kids, this strong?" _Arisha wondered incredulously as Ruby suddenly threw her beloved scythe high into the air as Jaune ran forward towards his sister. _**"Head on? Don't get cocky!" **_Arisha shouted as she dashed forward in a white light and appeared before Jaune faster than he could blink. Time seemed to slow as she stopped and ran her blade across her palm, igniting it in a golden light. _**"Ruin Blade!" **_ Arisha shouted as she slammed her longsword towards her brother.

_***KRANNNNNNNG!***_

Arisha's eyes widened in alarm as her blade was blocked by a pitch black shield that was engulfed in a dark aura. In front of her, Ruby was forced to a knee as she blocked the powerful attack with the legendary shield.

"_**Nice block!" **_Crocea said to Ruby whom had to fight back a squeal.

"_**You talk!? That's so awesome!" **_Ruby gushed as Jaune descended from the sky with Crescent Rose held tightly in his hands, the formerly demonic scythe was now bathed in a holy golden light. _**"Now Jaune!" **_Ruby shouted making Arisha curse as Jaune swung the scythe with more power than Ruby ever hand.

"_**Crescent Rose!" **_ Jaune roared as a giant arch of light slammed into his sister's back and sent her flying away, tearing a large fissure into the ground.

"_**Awesome." **_Ruby said as they switched weapons, once again igniting them in their respective auras.

"_**As I thought, Focal point with Crescent Rose would be far more destructive with its large blade." **_Jaune muttered before cursing lightly as he felt is power fading_**. "We don't have much longer but neither does she."**_

"_**HAHAHAHA!" **_Arisha laughed as she leapt from a large crater and landed before them with a wide-grin. _**"I take back everything, it's been awhile since I've had this much fun!"**_

"_**No offense, but your sister's insane." **_Ruby gulped as she took a step back making Jaune nod despondently.

"_**I know." **_Jaune sighed as Arisha stabbed her blade into the ground and clenched her right fist tightly as it was engulfed in a dark energy.

**-Fiona- **

Fiona paled as she ran faster after feeling a large shift in the atmosphere.

"Damn it Arisha, snap out of it, you'll kill him and anyone around him!" Fiona bit out as tried to reach the battlefield.

**-With Jaune & Ruby-**

"**Fissure!" **Arisha shouted as she whipped her right up towards Ruby, causing a large black horn to rip up from the ground but before it could impale her, Jaune stood in front of her.

_***CRUNCH!***_

**BGM: END**

"**GAH!" **Jaune shouted as his chest plate shattered along with the right side of his helmet.

"_**It's over!" **_ Arisha muttered lost in her battle lust as she aimed her right hand towards the two leaders while Ruby looked at Jaune in horror and fell to her knees as she saw the black spike ripping out of his back. _**"Blow apart." **_Arisha muttered as their visions were engulfed by a black wave of power. Jaune's now revealed right eye shone brightly as he clenched his right fist and punched at the darkness.

"_**Master!" **_Crocea shouted in alarm as Ruby shut her eyes in fear.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

**-10 AP**

Arisha's eyes widen in alarm as dozens upon dozens of bright gold spheres erupted from the darkness and raced towards her, forcing her to create a shield to block the damage.

_***CRACK!***_

"**What?** Impossible…" Arisha muttered in disbelief as her transformation ended leaving her standing in the tattered remains of her armor. Ruby slowly opened her eyes when she realized that she was alive and gasped as she felt herself being held tightly.

_["Ruby, the reason I train you so hard is because being a hunter is no luxurious lifestyle, it isn't some fairy tale. You're on your own and there will never be some knight in shining armor to save you, they don't exist-you have to learn to save yourself."] _ Qrow's words rung through Ruby's head. It was a lesson he had taught her that she took to heart, but now…now she didn't know what to think.

**BGM: Eihwaz (Vocals)- Cosmic Break OST**

"So, you ascended." Arisha muttered as she gazed at Jaune. A second layer of armor had covered the previous one that shone with an even brighter intensity. His helmet had evolved and now revealed a pair of bright blue eyes that leaved trails of light when he moved the back of his helmet and torso now sported pitch black feathers as did his chest plate making it look like he had a collar of pitch black feathers. Over his left shoulder pauldrons was a floating white cross that was lined with a light blue crystals and so were the two vertical plates that floated over his right pauldrons.

His shield now looked as though it were crafted by angels, its shape had changed into a diamond shape that was made out of white metal. It was covered in a light blue aura and floated above his left arm rather than being connected. His blade had underwent a similar transformation as not only had it turned white but it seemed to have double in width-now looking like two sword blades connected by a blue light-and was as long as his body and it too was covered in a blue light.

"_**I'll take care of it from here Ruby, also you might want to cover up." **_Jaune said calmly as he set his friend down on her feet and pounded his chest with his right hand, causing four large blue crosses to float around him, before picking up his colossal blade effortlessly as if its weight had not changed. Ruby glanced down a released an embarrassed squeak as she found her clothes destroyed. Luckily, her hood was unscathed and she used that to cover herself quickly before looking back up at her friend in blatant awe.

"How do you already know how to use conviction?" Arisha muttered as she gazed at the floating crosses. Narrowing her eyes, Arisha dashed forward with her blade cocked back. Jaune said nothing as he slammed his blade into hers.

_***KRANNNNNNGG!***_

Arisha's eyes widened in amazement as she was batted back through the air as if she were weightless. Landing in a crouch, she looked up to see that Jaune was already in front of her and gritted her teeth as he slammed his shield into her sending her flying through the sky with the powerful shield bash.

**-With the onlookers-**

With the exception of Ozpin, they all gaped as Arisha landed in front of them on her back. Gritting her teeth, she stood up only to find herself hit with an earth shattering Amaranth kick to her ribs, which send her flying back into the lunchroom. Jaune paid his gaping friends no mind as he gripped the blade tightly with both hands and dashed back into the building.

**-Lunchroom-**

"That power! It's intoxicating isn't it?" Arisha questioned as she grabbed a table with her left hand and slung it at her brother whom cut it down it with ease.

"_**It wasn't worth the cost." **_Jaune muttered as Arisha appeared behind him with her blade ignited in a blue flame.

"Oh?" Arisha asked curiously. "_**Feast of blades!" **_Arisha shouted as she slammed her sword into her brother rapidly only for each hit to be blocked by the floating crosses. Finally after the final hit, the crosses shattered and Jaune spun around and grabbed her by her neck tightly.

"_**I never wanted to fight you, especially not like this, I've never wanted to go past a simple spar."**_ Jaune's eyes narrowed as he spun around and _slung _her through five tables and into a pillar. Arisha coughed up blood before falling to her feet as the pillar collapsed behind her.

"Why? Because you're scared?" Arisha questioned with narrowed eyes as she held her blade with both hands and charged her brother.

"_**No because you're my sister and I love you!" **_Jaune shouted as they met in the middle of the dining hall, both of their blades shining gold time slowed as their glowing blades raced towards each other

"_**Ruin Blade!"**_

"_**Crocea Mors!"**_

_***FABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

Arisha's body erupted in pain as Jaune's armor shattered. Both siblings glared into each other's eyes as they were surrounded by a bright light as their blades fought for dominance. Suddenly Jaune's expression softened as tears fell from his eyes.

"Please Ari, enough is enough once we turn on family…what else is left?" Jaune questioned making Arisha's eyes widen before a pained expression crossed her face as if she had just realized how far she had taken this fight.

"Jauney…" Arisha whispered quietly as her attack began to over-power Jaune's. "You're too kind for the battlefield."

"_**It's that kindness, however, that will allow him to stand above the rest."**_ A taller Crocea Mors said coldly as she placed her hands over Jaune's, causing Arisha's blade to be pushed back. _**"And it's time you learned that, child of Arc."**_

**BGM: END**

**-With the onlookers-**

Ruby and Fiona had both just made it to the others as the explosion died down.

_***Rumble***_

Thunder sounded and they looked up to see that it had begun to rain. Glynda grimaced at the rain before glancing to Ozpin and glaring at him as he had somehow already had an umbrella out and continued to sip his coffee while he remained dry.

"Impressive." Ozpin muttered as he looked at the ashes of the dining hall.

"They wiped a building from existence unintentionally, in a grudge match…" Blake muttered to herself. "They're monsters, the myths were true…we didn't listen…" Blake muttered as she held herself tightly and shuddered. "We didn't listen!"

"Uh…there, there…" Yang said awkwardly as she watched her partner have a mental breakdown and a panic attack at the same time. She was far more concerned for her sister but couldn't even think of where to begin. Yeah she knew her sister was good, but she was always right beside her in any non-sparring battles. This was the first time she watched her sister fight a legitimate threat without her help. She was surprised, happy, and sad all at the same time.

_***Crack***_

Blinking, Yang turned back to the destroyed building and shook her head incredulously as she saw Arisha dig herself up from the rubble. Her eyes widened in amazement as Jaune pulled himself out as well but he was unable to stand and had to use Crocea Mors to keep himself upright as Arisha stood up, covered in blood, panting tiredly as the rain washed her blood away.

"Jaune you are too kind-hearted for the battlefield." Arisha muttered before softened her expression as Jaune glared at her tiredly. "However I made a mistake and mistook that gentleness for weakness…and for that I apologize. You are strong Jauney, and one day you will be far stronger than me…" Arisha muttered as she raised her left hand causing her stone to shine brighter than it had that entire day. "If you can get up after this…I will let that day come, I will not stand in your way, and I will even cheer for you form the side-lines…because if you can withstand this, you can withstand anything this world will throw at you."

"No Arisha, you'll kill him!" Fiona shouted as she prepared to end this fight once and for all.

"Fiona…stop…If withstanding an attack is all I need to do to end this, I'll do it…I'm just so tired of fighting those I care for Fiona. Fighting family should never be a requirement to be a hero." Jaune said weakly before turning back to Arisha. "Get it over with, I'm ready."

"Jaune…" Fiona whispered as Arisha raised her left hand high into the sky causing multiple small seals to surround her arms as her hand shook with power.

"What is she doing?" Glynda questioned in confusion making Fiona sigh.

"It's her strongest attack, Lord of Mana." Fiona answered with a frown. "It's an attack that that stops time itself and then uses that same energy that stopped time to explode and destroy all of her opponents that are caught within it." Fiona answered making the students pale as Blake felt herself become light-headed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Arc, did you just say stop time?" Glynda questioned incredulously sure she had heard wrong making Fiona nod. "Ozpin, I know you heard that we need to intervene now there is no way that boy can withstand that much power."

*Sip*

"Damn it, Ozpin!" Glynda snapped angrily as Ozpin looked away innocently. It was that innocent expression that made Fiona narrow her eyes.

**-Flashback-**

"_Damn it, I'm still short on cash there is no way I can escape to Cohlen before my parents find me a suitor." Fiona muttered as she cursed her luck. She had been doing odd jobs for months but still couldn't afford the ferry ticket, today she was working overtime at a local café but it looked like she would be unable to accomplish her goal before the deadline. Her father had banned her from the family vault, knowing she intended to leave thus leaving her to fend for herself._

_*Sniff*_

_She nearly broke down and cried but held it together long enough to give her customer his order. An Arc always finished their jobs no matter how much their life lucked at the moment._

_With that thought, Fiona forced a smile on her face and gave the awaiting customer his cup of coffee._

"_Why thank you the man said with a smile as he pushed up his shades before sipping the cup." Fiona was about to walk away when the man suddenly gasped getting her attention._

"_Why I'll say, this is the most delicious cup of coffee I've ever had!" The man said out loud and stared at it as if he had found the Holy Grail off coffee. _

"_Er…" Fiona had no idea what to say, she didn't even make it she just poured it from the same old coffee maker she always had._

"_Madam, what is your name?" The man questioned curiously._

"_Fiona Arc." Fiona said cautiously making him nod as he pulled out a check book and wrote something on the check before ripping it out and handing it to her with a wink. Fiona nearly fainted at the amount of zeroes on the check. _

"_That should be a sufficient tip, especially since I am stealing this mug." The man said making her look up only to blink in surprise when he and the mug of coffee had suddenly disappeared._

_***Flashback: End***_

**BGM: Maplestory Red First Impact intro- Maplestory OST**

Ozpin gave Fiona a knowing wink and simply gestured for her not to say a word.

**-With Arisha-**

"_**Lord of Mana." **_Arisha muttered as she slammed her hand down creating a massive seal around Jaune that froze time itself. Arisha said nothing as she turned away and raised her left hand before an orb of magic appeared in it. Clenching it tightly for a moment, Arisha didn't even glance back as she crushed it causing the seal beneath Jaune to explode.

_***FABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

Jaune shut is eyes as he found himself engulfed by a bright blue energy.

_***RIIIIIINNNGGG!***_

"What?" Jaune gasped as he felt the energy hit him, but do no damage. His body erupted in flash of light as the energy was pushed away from him. He gaped as he could stand up against the weight even as his body felt an unbearable strain. _**"AHHHHHHH**__!" _ Jaune roared as he extended his hands towards his sister and pushed the power back towards her.

"Impossible!" Arisha shouted in disbelief as she felt her power being absorbed, no, it was being _reflected _back towards her with Jaune's own power being added to it. So caught off guard, she could do nothing but gape as her own attack shot towards her. "Amazing." Arisha said weakly with a proud smile as her vision was completely covered by the bright light.

_***KRANNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!***_

Arisha blinked as she found herself being pushed back but felt no damage. Opening her eyes, she gasped as she found herself being held tightly by Fiona, who was doing her best to block the attack.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Fiona shouted as she found herself being pushed back. Using her free arm to push Arisha away, Fiona held her shield with both hands and fell to a knee. "I've had enough!" Fiona shouted as she was covered in a golden light.

_***FLAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!***_

When the light died down, they could see Fiona standing in the second level of her paladin transformation as blue crosses floated around her for a second before shattering.

"_**This fight is over."**_ Fiona ordered and though she couldn't see her face she could tell her older sister was pissed off.

"You're right." Arisha said as she fell to her knees, which went weak after seeing how close to death she was. She couldn't help but chuckle as Jaune hand to catch himself on his hands and knees. He panted tiredly and looked up at her with a weak smile. "It's my loss." Arisha said before her vision went black.

**BGM: END**

**EXP: 5,000,000**

**AP: +350**

**Jaune Arc: Level 50**

**Ruby Rose: Level 50**

**+2 Seals of Enjoyment **

**Skill Unlocked: Semblance (Jaune Arc)**

"Please don't tell me you did all this so the boy could unlock his semblance." Glynda pleaded as Ozpin walked away.

_*Sip*_

"Damn it, Ozpin where the hell are you going!?"

"To send an old friend a bill, his children did make quite the mess." Ozpin said with a chuckle.

"And I thought I had family issues." Weiss muttered with an eye-twitch as Fiona held both Jaune and Arisha by the collars and yelled at them furiously not caring that they were on the brink or death or that Arisha had passed out.

"We're still chewing him out after his sister finishes, right?" Ren questioned suddenly making Pyrrha nod.

"Oh you have no idea." Pyrrha muttered with an eye-twitch.

"We'll break his legs!" Nora said with a cheer.

"Keep him fifteen feet away from me at all times." Blake muttered to Yang as Ruby walked away, still wrapped up in her hood.

"Where you goin' sis?" Yang questioned curiously.

"My skirt and top blew up, I'm going to change before anyone sees my underwear." Ruby said with her cheeks blazing red before running as Yang chased her, attempting to take away her cloak with a grin.

**-Soulstream-**

"_**Arc…" **_Morrighan muttered as she gazed down at the scene. _**"I wonder, will you reawaken before my power returns? When we clash, that world truly will turn to dust."**_

**To be continued…?**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**Maybe so?**

**I wrote this in dedication to Vindictus' 9****th**** character which is released this week, tomorrow actually. Also shout out to anyone who's read my stuff since day one, you've all definitely contributed to my writing ability.**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


End file.
